


Learn to Control Yourself, Stiles.

by Thesupermom19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Angry Derek, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Thoughts, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Smut, Soulmates, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesupermom19/pseuds/Thesupermom19
Summary: This is 3-month post Nogitsune Stiles, there are major changes and it doesn’t follow the show, such as: Alpha Derek, Allison is alive, Isaac didn’t leave, Jackson never left, Malia never existed simply because its Sterek. This is a story that involves Stiles as a supernatural creature (not going to say which kind), The beginning of the 3rd season never really happened for the most part, instead I have come up with all these different pack building experiences between the group of teens that are set to have taken place in that time and will be told in flashbacks. Like I said, not all events from the show have happened obviously. The pack is a lot closer in my story than the show. Scott never became alpha, they just all joined into Derek's pack. Again, I used that as time to fill in fun pack memories and stuff. So, this is definitely not canon. Hopefully you all enjoy the changes!It sets after Derek left the pack temporarily for unknown reasons and Stiles is dealing with a form of PTSD alone, or so he thinks. It is a budding relationship story between Stiles and Derek.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> For the time that Derek and Stiles are apart, the story is told in 2 sections, one in Stiles perspective, and one showing Derek’s emotions. After they are together, in the 3rd chapter, it will start being one part, and will just include both characters perspectives all at once. I wanted to give light on Derek’s feelings as well through the very beginning because I enjoy how "emotionally constipated" Derek is. And the character himself doesn't show emotion very well, so if you don't get a view inside his feelings, you wouldn't know them really lol.
> 
> Anyway, I DO NOT have a beta reader. All mistakes are my own, but i'm very open to polite criticism; So please feel free to leave comments. I have gone back through and noticed mistakes myself already and I am in the process of changing them. But I would love some help. So, comment, give feedback. I love it. Just be nice though because this is my first fanfic, not to mention my first mxm, AND it will be my first explicit writing (so we will just see how that goes)
> 
> Btw, there will be VERY SLIGHT background relationships and they are as follows so there is no confusion.
> 
> Kira x Scott  
> Allison x Isaac  
> Lydia x Jackson  
> Erica x Boyd
> 
> Thank you guys, enjoy!

Chapter #1:

Stiles:

The blade buried deep in Scotts stomach twists, causing the werewolf to gasp for air. His eyes full of fear and agony. Scott begins coughing blood as the Nogitsune wearing Stiles face laughs menacingly. He snatches the sword back out of Scotts stomach and his body crumples to the ground lifelessly. Tears stream down Stiles face and he sits with his arms and legs chained to the chair. He yanked with all human might at the chains to get free but they didn’t budge.

The figure turned to Stiles and walked towards him slowly, evil grin spreading over his face. “This was all your fault Stiles. You did this! You were weak, you allowed me in because you are just a pathetic, weak human.” He grabbed Stiles face roughly and made him look at him. Stiles spit at him before he growled and continued, “You thrived off the power just as much as me. For once they were afraid of YOU. Skinny, defenseless Stiles was the most powerful. You loved it.”

“No! I am nothing like you! You aren’t real! We defeated you!” Stiles said frantically, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened them, it was no longer the sickly, void Stiles, it was the 3 months post-nogitsune, recovering Stiles that he saw this time. There was still a sense of void in his eyes.

“You may have defeated the nogitsune, but the darkness inside of you is still very real and very alive.” The figure taunted, “The destruction you can cause with these powers are immense. We could have everyone bow to us!” And then it happens, the void Stiles bursts into flames, eyes turning bright yellow as he laughs. The laugh is dark, full of dread and ill intent. It sends a shutter throughout Stiles whole body. “We can be a god Stiles! Join me!” And with that, the flames reach out to consume Stiles. He feels his skin start to burn from his bones before he wakes, flailing dramatically in his bed. Stiles sits straight up, body covered in a cold sweat, and heart beating a mile a minute. He takes a few steadying breaths as he climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

When he walks out of the bathroom he immediately moves to check the time on his phone. He grumbles to himself when he sees its only 3 am. He knows that there is no hope in going back to sleep so he decides to go for a drive to get some fresh air. His dad isn’t home due to having to work the night shift so he knows he’s pretty much safe to do what he wants. So, Stiles throws on a plain white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and his socks and shoes and heads for the door. Before he gets there, he decides to go get a bottle of water for the road, pleased with himself for remembering drink, he smiles a little. He opens the water and drinks a cold sip before he finds his keys and heads out the door.

He cold night air nips at him and he instantly regrets not grabbing his jacket as he climbs into the Jeep. He starts it and pulls off slowly. He doesn’t really know where he is going. So, he just drives.

He cant stop thinking about his dream and with all the other weird things that have been going on with him lately, like the fact that his body heats up almost to the point of boiling on the inside whenever he feels extreme emotion of just about any kind, hes been having reoccurring nightmares about the giant flaming version of himself, and he is becoming very worried that something is wrong. He cant put his finger on what any of this means, Deacon offers no suggestions, then again he hasn’t told Deacon WHY hes asking these questions. He hasn’t told anyone. Not like anyone really listens anyway, everyone else has just moved on.

Stiles drives for what feels like ever. He drives until he finds himself at Derek’s loft. He came here occasionally, and he doesn’t know why he still came here, really. Maybe its because he secretly hoped that one of the times he drops by, Derek will be back. Of course he never is, so Stiles sits around and wallows in self pity.

 

Derek left the same day that they defeated the Nogitsune. He didn’t even say goodbye, just one lame text sent to Scott saying: ‘Take care of the pack in my absence.’ It had been three months and no one has heard from him. No one else seems to care either. Not Stiles though. Stiles felt his absence deeply. Everyone in the pack has their someone, Scott has Kira, Allison has Isaac, Erica has Boyd, Lydia has Jackson, and Stiles has Derek. Or, had Derek. He still didn’t understand why he left in the first place. He felt like Derek blamed him for everything that happened while he was void. Even though deep in his heart he knows the alpha would never blame him for those things, he still feels like he was connected in some way to the older man leaving.

Stiles flips the light on in the loft, the question of why Derek has continued to pay the bills here flickered in his mind before he tossed it to the side and decided to add it to the list of the 100 things he had to ask Derek Hale whenever he makes his appearance in Beacon Hills again. Stiles closes the door and sits down on Derek’s abandoned bed. He sighs before asking out loud “Where are you Derek?” 

Stiles couldn’t help but feel hurt. Things had started shifting between the two of them in the months before the Nogitsune incident. They were small things, but none the less, there had been blossoming feelings on Stiles end. It was even commented on by the pack how often they sat together, how they would always team up and go off alone, and Scott had even confronted Stiles about it, asking him straight up if his feelings for the wolf had become more than just platonic. Of course, Stiles denied it. He didn’t need them knowing his feelings for the Hale. That was an earful he just was not ready for.

Stiles recalled a certain memory about a week before the Nogitsune took over, at their last fun pack meet. They had all decided they wanted to get drunk and watch movies. Derek being the amazing alpha he is, declared that if they were drinking they were sleeping in the floor of his loft. Once everyone agreed, the older man bought the teens some vodka, Lydia supplied the wolfbane, and everyone got nice and drunk. They all had a lot of fun, one by one, each teen passed out around them in the loft until it was just Derek and Stiles hanging on to finish the last few minutes of the 4th Harry Potter movie. When Stiles just couldn’t stand another minute, the last thing he remembered is falling asleep with his head on the alphas shoulder. The next morning, he woke in the mans bed with a glass of water and 2 aspirin laying on the bedside table with a note next to each saying: ‘drink me’ and ‘eat me’. Stiles smiled softly at the memory. The man obviously cared for him, he took the extra time to pick him up and put him into his bed. Stiles heart begins to race just wondering if Derek had slept next to him that night.

Thinking of that reminded Stiles that he had hidden that bottle of vodka in Derek’s cabinets for the next time he was over but had never gotten the chance to drink it with the wolf like he had hoped. He hurried into the kitchen and swung open the cabinet to reveal the half empty bottle in front of him. He smirks at himself as he pours a glass and immediately lets the liquid slide down his throat, burning every inch. He then pours himself another shot and directly follows the first with the second shot. He then puts the lid back on and puts the vodka back in its spot in Derek’s cabinets and walks back over to the bed. He pulls his phone out and plops down onto the bed with a dramatic huff and rolled his eyes at his screen saver. It was an adorable picture one of the pack members took while at a party one night that Stiles had basically forced Derek to go to. It was supposed to be regular picture, but Derek refused to smile, so Stiles started making goofy faces to get him to laugh and Isaac snapped the photo the moment Derek smiled, catching Stiles in a horribly awkward face. He loved it. It had been his screen saver ever since. 

Before he even realized what, he was doing, or stopped himself from doing it, he was dialing Derek. He didn’t know why he finally had the guts to call him, but he would guess it has something to do with the liquid courage he just took two shots of. The phone rang for what felt like forever before a voice appeared on the other end.

“Stiles?” Derek asked immediately. Stiles swallowed hard.

“Yeah. Um, S’me.” He said feeling suddenly shy. He heard shuffling on the other end. Cursing himself inwardly. What was he thinking calling and disturbing Derek at 4am? His heart fluttered when he heard the man chuckle lightly.

“Yeah, I know. You are saved in my phone so your name pops up.” Derek replied smugly. “Is everything alright Stiles?” He asked, voice flooding with concern.

“Uh, yeah. Everything is fine with the pack and all. I don’t know why I called you really…” Stiles pondered the thought briefly before Derek interrupted the thought.

“Are YOU alright Stiles?” Derek asked, softer than Stiles had ever heard him speak before. Stiles shook his head before realizing the man couldn’t see him.

“No, I guess I’m just having an off time right now. But that’s not really your concern, now is it?” Stiles snapped back. He didn’t know where that outburst came from. But it was how he was feeling. He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end.

“Stiles, what’s going on with you?” Stiles figured he should just lay it out there.

“Well Derek, as you know, I was possessed by a crazy evil spirit who used my body as his puppet, wreaked havoc on everyone I loved, killed innocent people putting all of that blood and guilt on MY hands, and then the day my life finally starts to go back to normal the one person I wanted to see most just totally bails. And everyone else in the pack is to wrapped up in their own safe, love bubble and totally have moved passed it. It kinda sucks, dealing with this shit alone.” He says breathlessly, heart racing, threatening to burst straight out of his chest. He hears Derek moving around and begins to feel more frustrated than ever with the wolf. “Well, I guess I caught you at a bad time so I’ll let you get back to whatever was so important that you abandoned your pack!” Stiles said before clicking end on the phone. He was feeling a little over dramatic, but again, he was being affected by his alcohol so at least he had an excuse.

About 10 minutes passed, Stiles mind was racing as he laid in the bed breathing in Derek’s faint leftover scent on the pillows. He began to feel bad for his outburst at Derek and was really just regretting the evening in its entirety. Then he began to think about school later in the day and the hangover he was bound to set in. He flipped onto his back covering his eyes with his arm when his phone started ringing, he quickly glances at the screen to see Derek’s name and contact ID flashing. He huffed and answered the phone. “Hey Derek, I’m sor-“

“I’m on my way back Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He heard the click as the other end of the line went out. Derek was coming back. Tomorrow. Stiles heart was going crazy. What exactly did this mean? Was he angry at Stiles words? He didn’t sound angry. Stiles began to feel butterflies all in his stomach. He feels a mixture of anxiety and excitement build in him until he feels he might explode. He begins to sweat profusely as he feels his whole body heat up. Stiles knows he needs to calm down, this happens with intense emotions, but he never allowed it to get to far before he calmed himself. He worries what might come of this feeling it if he ever lets it go any further. But he can’t worry about that right now.  
Stiles takes a deep steadying breath and focuses on the sound of his heart beat and slowing it down. He doesn’t know how long he sits like that, focusing every bit of his concentration inward to tell his body to calm itself. But eventually his body responds and before Stiles even knows it, he’s fast asleep on Derek’s bed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Derek:

 

Derek was restless. He couldn’t get comfortable in the hotels big king size pillow top mattress, so he finally sighed in defeat and sat up. Derek ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and turned to his phone to check the time. He groaned, it was only 3 am. Derek didn’t know why he couldn’t sleep, maybe it was the fact that he as so close to Beacon Hills that he could literally almost smell his pack, only a couple of hours away from his friends, for the first time in such a long time. His heart ached, wishing he had found the answers already that he was in search of. He wished he could go back, with all the answers, and be the alpha his pack deserves. But he just hadn’t found it yet. Lead after lead led him so many different places in the last three months in search of seeing an aura like the one he saw coming from the boy that evening after the Nogitsune had split from him. At first Derek thought it was a trace, almost like a smell, that would linger with Stiles briefly, or until his defeat. But the night after they had defeated him the boy’s aura was still extraordinary. Derek had never seen anything like it before, though it wasn’t tinted with the previous darkness it was still a bright yellow, almost blinding, aura that was threatening to consume the boy already. Derek had panicked. Why couldn’t Stiles catch a break? The poor human was such a good person and it was like the universe was punishing him for his introduction to the supernatural world.

Derek left that night, him and Cora in search of someone, anyone with answers, knowledge of a bright yellow aura, creatures with bright yellow auras. They started with Deaton of course, he said he had no idea so we went on a search for more answers. But to avail, as no one seemed to have any clue. Derek had only come to find out that it probably meant he was a creature able to manipulate fire, his aura was brighter than that of a kitsune which are able to manipulate electricity.

Derek got up and went to the bathroom and decided to get a snack and something to drink from the 24-hour room service. He contemplated a few minutes before calling in his order for 2 pancakes, a piece of chocolate cake, and a glass of cold lemonade. After ordering Derek hung out in the kitchen reading the new book series he had started called ‘maze runner’. It was pretty good. He was only half way through and felt that he was sure it would make a wonderful movie. After about 20 minutes passed he heard footsteps approaching his door and he swung it open before they could knock. He thanked them politely, handed them a 6$ tip and clicked the door before retreating to his room to enjoy his meal.

After finishing eating and dropping his plate into the seat he decided to try laying back down again. But still he couldn’t put his finger on the feeling in his gut that something is off. He took a deep sigh before hearing his phone begin to ring. Jumping in startle, Derek grabs his phone and looks at the screen. “Stiles?” He asks himself, shaking his head and blinking his eyes before letting them settle on the goofy picture of him and the boy together that had popped up with his name above it. He swallowed and clicked ‘answer’.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah. Um, S’me.” The boy replied, a shyness to his voice that Derek hardly recognized. It made him sad to think that Stiles had changed so much.

“Yeah, I know. You are saved in my phone so your name pops up.” Derek replied letting the corner of his mouth draw upwards in amusement. Then it hit him, this is why he hasn’t been able to sleep. Somethings wrong. “Is everything alright Stiles?” He asked, voice flooding with concern at the realization.

“Uh, yeah. Everything is fine with the pack and all. I don’t know why I called you really…” Stiles replied shakily.

“Are YOU alright Stiles?” Derek asked. He could tell by Stiles voice that something just wasn’t right with the boy.

“No, I guess I’m just having an off time right now. But that’s not really your concern, now is it?” Stiles snipped back at him. Derek sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling over whelmed with guilt.

“Stiles, what’s going on with you?” Derek asked, voice heavy with emotion.

“Well Derek, as you know, I was possessed by a crazy evil spirit who used my body as his puppet, wreaked havoc on everyone I loved, killed innocent people putting all of that blood and guilt on MY hands, and then the day my life finally starts to go back to normal the one person I wanted to see most just totally bails. And everyone else in the pack is to wrap up in their own safe, love bubble and totally have moved passed it. It kinda sucks, dealing with this shit alone.” Stiles finished, sounding out of breath. Derek was immediately climbing out of his bed to shuffle around his room. He had to go back. He was neglecting the people he cared about at such an awful time. Derek’s chest ached with remorse for leaving the teen alone. He hadn’t realized what an effect it would make on him. Before Derek could formulate a response to Stiles rant, Stiles continued, sounding almost pained. “Well, I guess I caught you at a bad time so I’ll let you get back to whatever was so important that you abandoned your pack!” Derek’s jaw almost hit the floor. He couldn’t believe Stiles said that to him. He hadn’t realized that Stiles took his leaving so hard. He had to tell Stiles that it was to help, to protect him! That’s all Derek wants, to keep Stiles safe, and his pack. He doesn’t really understand it, and he hasn’t really stopped to work out what the feelings meant, but he just really cares for the kid. 

Derek darted through the room to bang on Cora’s door. “Up! Now! We’re leaving.” Derek yelled at the young werewolf. He heard her groan, but no protests came his way. Probably because he was in alpha mode. One of his pack members needed him and he needed to get back to him. He went back into his room and threw the belongings into his travel bag and as he done a swift second sweep of the room he dialed Stiles back. It rang 2 times before the boy answered.

“Hey Derek, I’m sorr-“ and before he could finish Derek interrupted him.

“I’m on my way back Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said before hanging up. He dashed out of the room and into the living room where he found Cora dragging herself along in some big t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

“Where are we off to in such a rush, Der?” She asked pulling her bag onto her shoulder and following him out of the room and down the hallway. He was moving awfully fast.

“Pack needs me.” Was all he said finally, as he climbed into the car and started it. Cora sat the seat all the way back, taking a deep sigh.

“Everyone alright?” She asks groggily. Derek nods. But gives no more explanation. He didn’t feel Cora minded, in minutes, she was back asleep and he was on the road to Beacon Hills.


	2. Questions, Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 3-month post Nogitsune Stiles, there are major changes and it doesn’t follow the show, such as: Alpha Derek, Allison is alive, Isaac didn’t leave, Jackson never left, Malia never existed simply because its Sterek. This is a story that involves Stiles as a supernatural creature (not going to say which kind), The beginning of the 1st season never really happened for the most part, instead I have come up with all these different pack building experiences between the group of teens that are set to have taken place in that time and will be told in flashbacks. Like I said, not all events from the show have happened obviously. The pack is a lot closer in my story than the show. Scott never became alpha, they just all joined into Derek's pack. Again, I used that as time to fill in fun pack memories and stuff. So, this is definitely not canon. Hopefully you all enjoy the changes!  
> It sets after Derek left the pack temporarily for unknown reasons and Stiles is dealing with a form of PTSD alone, or so he thinks. It is a budding relationship story between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the time that Derek and Stiles are apart, the story is told in 2 sections, one in Stiles perspective, and one showing Derek’s emotions. After they are together, in the 3rd chapter, it will start being one part, and will just include both characters perspectives all at once. I wanted to give light on Derek’s feelings as well through the very beginning because I enjoy how "emotionally constipated" Derek is. And the character himself doesn't show emotion very well, so if you don't get a view inside his feelings, you wouldn't know them really lol.
> 
> Anyway, I DO NOT have a beta reader. All mistakes are my own, but i'm very open to polite criticism; So please feel free to leave comments. I have gone back through and noticed mistakes myself already and I am in the process of changing them. But I would love some help. So, comment, give feedback. I love it. Just be nice though because this is my first fanfic, not to mention my first mxm, AND it will be my first explicit writing (so we will just see how that goes)
> 
> Btw, there will be VERY SLIGHT background relationships and they are as follows so there is no confusion.
> 
> Kira x Scott  
> Allison x Isaac  
> Lydia x Jackson  
> Erica x Boyd
> 
> Thank you guys, enjoy!

Stiles:

 

When Stiles opens his eyes again it is very bright in the loft. He can tell he’s already late for school so he tugs the pillow out from under his head and puts it over his eyes with an over dramatic groan. He thinks back on the night before, trying to remember every detail.

Stiles sits straight up when he remembers what Derek said, that he would be back today! Stiles looked around trying to quickly take in his unfamiliar surroundings. His heart about leaped out of his chest when his eyes landed on the glass of water and 2 aspirin that laid on Derek’s bedside table to his right. Stiles slowly slid over to take the aspirin and drink his water before standing up and slowly creeping through the loft, hoping to find Derek. To his disappointment, the wolf was not in the loft. However, 2 bags sat neatly stacked in the floor by the bathroom. One he recognizes as Derek’s, the other, he assumes is Cora’s. He takes a deep breath and goes to check his phone. He cringes when he realizes he has slept half the day away. Its already 11 am. By this point they will call his dad and tell him that Stiles missed 2 or more classes. Stiles instantly scolds his damn night terrors for waking him and causing all of this in the first place. Stiles takes the opportunity of alone time to go and shower. He throws on one of black tank tops and a fresh pair of the wolfs black basketball shorts that he had to tie tighter around his skinny waist and they still hung loosely from it. 

Stiles heard the door to the loft closing as he stepped out of the bathroom. Stiles didn’t even have time to prepare himself before he came face to face with Derek. It literally took his breath away. He soaked in the wolfs features that he had begun to forget. His rugged, strong, alpha stance, his strong manly smell, the thick dark hair covering his body all over. He had sweat beading and sliding slowly down his face from whatever morning exercise the wolf had been up to. Stiles blushed as he caught eyes with Derek. Derek had a smug grin and Stiles knew he had been caught enjoying the man’s features.

“Derek?” Stiles croaked. Derek’s grin broadens. Stiles fights the urge to hug him, almost having to literally force his feet to not move.

“Stiles.” Derek says, confirmingly. His eyes were full of cheer, which was a rarity for the Hale. Stiles stood awkwardly, focusing on not hugging his alpha.

“Um. It’s good to see you. Sorry for the late-night call. I didn’t mean for you to come all the way back.” Stiles muttered.

“Don’t apologize. The things you said were true. I did abandon my pack, and my friend. When he needed me. I didn’t realize how much it affected you Stiles. I just want to keep everyone safe, keep them happy and together.” Derek said soothingly, taking a small step in Stiles direction.

“Where did you go?” Stiles finally raised his head to stare at Derek. Eyes penetrating Derek to his very core.

“I needed answers for what would come next after a spirit take over like that. If there were any preventative methods for any… side effects” Derek says. Its half true. He just isn’t ready to tell him what he saw in his aura. “I wanted to make sure you, and everyone else was safe. You deserve to be.” Derek finished. Taking a shaky breath to wait for Stiles reaction. Stiles couldn’t hold himself back, he closed the distance wrapping his arms tightly around Derek’s mid-section. Derek only paused a second before hugging back. Stiles felt content, he still had a lot to ask. They had things to discuss for sure. But man, he sure did miss him and he felt the alpha needed to know. 

They stood for several minutes like this. Stiles already felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Stiles just breathed in Derek’s unmistakable scent that always made him relax. It was the most relaxed Stiles had been in months. But finally, he felt uncomfortable and moved away. Clearing his throat awkwardly he stepped away from Derek.

“I know you don’t like hugs. I just missed you dude.” Stiles sniffled, turned and walked into the kitchen as his stomach grumbled. Derek had a smile still gently placed on his face and he chuckled.

“Wanna’ go get food? You’re probably not going to school at this point, right?” Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head and smiles.

“Yeah, food would be great.” He chuckles rubbing his belly as they head for the door of the loft. They stayed side by side. Almost like they were trying to make up for the lake of closeness in the recent months.

“Where to?” He says as they slide into Derek’s Camaro and its engine roars to life.

“Um, well anywhere fine with me. McDonald’s?” He asks.

“Alright, McDonalds it is then.” He relaxed back into the seat and focused on the road.

“So, I have a lot of questions for you still.” Stiles confirms, raising an eyebrow and looking at Derek.

Derek’s jaw tightens, “Ask away Stiles.” He says firmly. Stiles takes a deep breath.

“Why didn’t you say goodbye to me? I mean, I had already been through a lot. If you felt you had to leave fine, but you could have said a swift ‘see ya’ before you just left.” Stiles asked, much calmer now that he was close to him for some reason. Derek’s breathing hitched slightly before he answered.

“I didn’t know how to say goodbye. It couldn’t be some swift goodbye. I wanted to keep you safe and I just… I didn’t think it would take this long. And I still. I still haven’t found anything at all.” Derek tells him.

“Well, no news is good news, isn’t it?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s eyes caught his briefly before turning back to look at the road. He shook his head slightly. “I don’t know, Stiles. That’s kind of the problem.” He says quietly as they pull into McDonalds.

After they order and get the food they pull off. Stiles immediately begins devouring his burger and fries. He knew he had to look absolutely ridiculous. He was just so hungry. Guess that was the hangover. Derek chuckled as he enjoyed drinking on his chocolate milkshake. They drove in mostly silence until they arrived back at the loft. They walked into the loft and Stiles went and sat on the couch, flopping onto it dramatically with a groan.

“I am so full.” He declared, smiling over at Derek who walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. “So, why didn’t you let your power get cut off while you were away?” Stiles asked suddenly when the thought crept back into his mind.

“I knew that you guys may still need a place to congregate. Or escape to.” He finished glancing at Stiles. Stiles blushed a little at his implications of finding him here when he came home. It made sense though. He wondered if anyone else ran away to Derek’s apartment occasionally. Stiles nods, approving his explanation. Derek smirks before taking another sip of water and leaning against the counter.

“What caused you to leave? Like what exactly struck such a chord that you and Cora took off?” Stiles finally asked. He felt something in the room shift and Derek looked suddenly pained and tense.

“Well, honestly Stiles, you carry an aura that is unlike any other I’ve ever seen. I needed to know why and if it was a danger to you.” Derek said, shortening it as much as possible. Stiles looked at him, eyes widening slightly.

“And there are no clues as to why?” Stiles asks calmly. Derek shook his head and sighed. Stiles was shocked that he wasn’t more afraid. He just figured it was a survivor effect of the Nogitsune.

“Probably just a survivor aura. I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m not, if that makes you feel any better.” Stiles assured him. Stiles doesn’t know why, but he suddenly feels a peace in the room now that the air is clear between the two. Stiles phone pings and he opens a text message from Scott: ‘Where are you?’. He immediately responds: ‘With our alpha, come to the loft after school?’ A few minutes passes before he opens another text: ‘Wow, cool. Yeah okay we will be there. Whole pack?’

‘Yeah, invite everyone’

‘Gotcha, see ya after school’

Stiles slips his phone back in his pocket, after checking the time. It was already 12:00pm. The others would get out around 3:15 so he threw a time passing idea out there. “Want to watch a movie?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow. Derek smiled and crossed the room to his shelf under the TV.  
“What do you want to watch?” He asks. The boy jumps up playfully and bounces over to the DVD shelf.

“Hmm, I wanna watch… Guardians of the Galaxy!” He exclaimed as he pulled it off the shelf and handed it to Derek. His face softening at Stiles excited demeanor. He put the movie in the DVD player as Stiles settled back down into the couch. Derek joins him on the sofa as the movie begins.

They watch in silence for the first 45 minutes or so. Derek hops up to make popcorn and brings it back in a giant bowl. They sit with the bowl in between them and eat popcorn in comfortable silence. Everything is normal. Until they accidentally brush fingers as they reach for popcorn. Stiles gasps. His heart begins to beat erratically in his chest. He feels electricity pulsing through his hand where they brushed. Stiles was shocked at how much the touch affected him. Derek’s breathing just seemed to slightly hitch and then he kept his focus on the movie. Stiles tried to focus but all he could think about was how much closer him and Derek had gradually moved towards each other, now sitting super close to shoulder to shoulder with the bowl sitting against each of their legs. Stiles was peering through his lashes when Derek looked at him, mouth open as if he was going to say something but Stiles just couldn’t help himself, he had to know what they felt like. He leaned over and planted his lips firmly on Derek’s. Stiles pulls away quickly feeling heat rise to his cheeks and launches himself to the other side of the cough. He coughs awkwardly and stares intensely at the screen.

“Uh. Sorry. Don’t really know why I did that.” Stiles shifted again, he knew his fidgeting was not going unnoticed because the man hadn’t stopped looking at him since their lips met. He looked like he was in shock. Stiles felt very uncomfortable and just wished the earth would swallow him whole at that exact moment. It was almost a full minute before the silence was broken.

“So, this is obviously very awkward. So, let’s pretend that it didn’t happen. I don’t know what I was thinking, please let’s just pretend this never ha-“He was cut off by Derek’s lips enveloping his again. They were soft and gentle, and the kiss was so not the kiss he had pictured Derek ever placing on him. He figured if it ever happened it would be fierce and rough and more of a ‘I’m gonna regret this tomorrow’ kind of kiss. Not this, this was more of a ‘I am really into you’ kind of kisses; he’d go as far as to say this is a ‘I really want this’ kiss. His lips moved with Derek’s slowly. Not asking anything more than just this one kiss. Stiles could die right now and be happy, because he was finally kissing Derek.

Derek pulled away slowly, giving him an unfamiliar look. “Just stop talking for a second, Stiles” He said before wrapping his large hands around Stiles face gently and tugging him into a second kiss.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Derek:

Derek was actually excited if he was honest. Going back to his pack was going to be pretty great, being a proper alpha again will be pretty great… Seeing Stiles again will be the best of all though. Derek pulled up to his loft and practically leaped out of the car. Cora groaned before opening the door and dramatically spilling out like it was a chore to even move. Derek rolled his eyes at his kid sister.

“Oh, come on, you can go back to sleep in the loft. But tomorrow, you have to go re-enroll at Beacon Hills High.” He said pulling out his phone and checking the time. It was now almost 9 am. He opened the door to the loft. To his surprise, the loft lights were all on and there was a small body passed out in the middle of his bed. He glanced at Cora who quickly rolled her eyes before stomping into the bathroom and getting in the shower. Derek smiled brightly, the boy had not only been drunk (which Derek could totally tell by the sound of his voice and his boldness on the phone earlier in the morning) he had been in his bed. Derek’s wolf purred in satisfaction that the boy found his loft as his solace when he was upset. Derek then walked over and got some water from his fridge before walking over to the side of the bed and looking at Stiles. He looked so at peace and ease while sleeping. Relaxed was a good look on the human teen. Derek felt creepy. Standing here, staring at the small body in the middle of his bed, watching him in hale and exhale slowly. Derek finally oved from his spot when he heard the shower stop. Less than 5 minutes later his sister came out of the bathroom, dressed in a nice casual outfit and waved.

“Since lover boy is here and I’m assuming he’s the reason you came back in the first place, I’m gonna go ahead and re-enroll. Maybe catch a bite to eat or something with Allison or Lydia. Have fun with your human!” She taunted as she pulled the door closed behind herself. Derek grumbled in response, rolling his eyes. Stiles made a small whimpering noise in his sleep and shuffled. Derek’s head snapped in his direction. It was almost a whine and it hurt Derek to think that he was having nightmares, and he could only assume they are about the Nogitsune. It was very selfish of Derek to leave the way he did but he didn’t think everyone would just move on. He at least figured Scott would hang around, help him deal with any negative that accompanied the situation. Derek shook his head in disbelief and decided to let the boy continue sleeping and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He takes a long shower. He doesn’t know how long exactly but when he gets out its almost 10:15am. Stiles is still fast asleep, except now he’s shifted so that he is cuddled up next to Derek’s pillow with it wrapped tightly in his arms. It almost looks like he was smelling it. The wolf inside Derek was satisfied with the boy’s actions. Derek paced for a moment before grabbing the aspirin out of the medicine cabinet that he had only bought in expectance for these exact situations, human pack members and their hangovers. He dumped 2 out on the counter and filled a glass of cold water. He was getting ready to carry them over and set them on the bedside table when a memory popped into his head of the night shortly before Stiles had been fully over taken by the Nogitsune, he had allowed the teens to get drunk at his loft. He required them to stay for safety reasons, which meant that his loft had a bunch of loud, obnoxious, horny, not to forget, drunk teenagers in his loft. Lydia and Parrish sat over in the corner and made out until their lips were raw and their jeans had thinned from constant friction. Arousal thick in the room from them alone. Not to mention right outside, where Kira and Scott fucked in the back of the Jeep. Allison and Isaac went out on the balcony and made out until they literally passed out from exhaustion, and then there was Stiles. Sweet, completely and utterly oblivious, Stiles. He was truly adorable. He was so drunk that we went from watching twilights third movie, to Harry Potters fourth movie. It was very comical. He remembers how close Stiles lingered to him, arousal wasn’t a new smell to radiate from the teen, but Derek noticed with every laugh the two-shared sitting in the floor of his loft, the closer the teen got. And the closer the teen got, the more aroused the teen became. Stiles didn’t show it hardly at all, but Derek knew because he could smell, very well. And Derek loved it, he knew that all the others were too drunk to notice his arousal and he knew Stiles couldn’t pick up scents like that. He adored the affection that he got to share with the teen that night, allowing himself to be unrestricted for once and enjoy himself. He felt something shift that night. It let him know that all the pining he had been doing wasn’t for nothing and that the feelings were at least slightly reciprocated. After Stiles passed out on his shoulder, he scooped the boy up bridal style and lifted him with ease. He carried him over and laid the boy out on his bed on the right side and proceeded to take off his shirt and change into some basketball shorts before sliding into his usual place on the bed. He hadn’t had someone to share his bed with in years, he felt so at ease with a bed mate, especially the specific bed mate he had. He drifted to sleep rather quickly, enjoying the warmth the body next to him radiated.

When he woke the teen was still asleep, but he was curled up against his side with one arm thrown lazily across Derek’s bare abdomen and he was using his bicep for a pillow. Stiles looked so at ease, Derek knew that wouldn’t last after waking up. He was in for a hell of a hangover. So, Derek climbed out and fixed him a glass of water and dumped two aspirin out onto the table next to Stiles head. He doesn’t really know what made him feel the need to leave them, but he pulled out a couple of notecards from the drawer in his kitchen and wrote ‘eat me’ and ‘drink me’ on each, setting them with the corresponding item on the table. 

Derek smiled, taking out a notecard and writing ‘eat me’ and ‘drink me’ on each. He carried them over to the table and set them up the way he wanted. He smirked an arrogant grin to himself when he was finally happy with the set up. He then walked back over the couch and pondered what it was that he wanted to do to pass time until Stiles woke up and they inevitably had the dreadful conversation about why Derek left. Derek sighed and eventually decided to throw on some workout clothes and go for a jog. He groans internally realizing that he just took a shower but, considering how he doesn’t like to watch TV and he is feeling restless so he doesn’t want to read, he just shrugs and decides to go jog anyway. A second shower never hurt anyone, he thought as he pulled the door shut and set out on his morning jog.

When he arrived back he knew the boy had woken up. Before he even entered the loft, he could hear the shower running and then it stopped. Derek paused for a moment, anxiety swallowing him whole. He doesn’t know what to say, even though on his jog he planned and recited a million different things that he thought he could say to Stiles. Still, he felt so unprepared. He swallowed audibly before entering the loft. And their Stiles stood, hair longer than usual still stuck to his forehead with water, wearing one of Derek’s tank tops which flushed his pale skin more than usual, and basketball shorts that hung loosely from his waist. He looked so, so Stiles. Derek had missed him so much more than he will ever admit.

Stiles gaze slowly falls over Derek’s whole body as if he’s taking in the features that he had forgotten. Derek knew by Stiles face that he very much approved of Derek’s sweat glazed body. It filled him with a delightful arrogance that only the teen could give him. He gave him an arrogant, knowing grin.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, more of a question than a statement. Derek enjoys his awkwardness, he feels at home just being near the boy. His smile broadens.

“Stiles.” Derek says back. Allowing his happiness to radiate throughout his body. He saw the boy restraining himself from moving closer and Derek found it almost comical. He didn’t understand why the boy just didn’t move closer.

“Um. It’s good to see you. Sorry for the late-night call. I didn’t mean for you to come all the way back.” Stiles muttered awkwardly. Derek’s heart sank a little, heavy with guilt for leaving the teen like he did. 

“Don’t apologize. The things you said were true. I did abandon my pack, and my friend. When he needed me. I didn’t realize how much it affected you Stiles. I just want to keep everyone safe, keep them happy and together.” Derek said soothingly back to the boy. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to make it up to him. He took a step closer, then decided it may be best if he doesn’t approach the teen until he shows he’s ready, so he stops.

“Where did you go?” Derek hesitated for only a moment before sighing and answering.

“I needed answers for what would come next after a spirit take over like that. If there were any preventative methods for any… side effects.” Derek says. Its half true. He just isn’t ready to tell him what he saw in his aura. “I wanted to make sure you, and everyone else was safe. You deserve to be.” Derek finished, taking a shaky breath to wait for Stiles reaction. Derek hoped he would forgive him. He needed him to. 

Stiles quickly closed the gap between him like the thought had been hanging in his mind for some time now. He wrapped his arms tightly around Derek’s waist and had his face buried in Derek’s chest. Derek was stunned at first, but it didn’t take him long to wrap Stiles tightly in a hug, reciprocating the wave of emotions Stiles was showing him. Derek felt so at ease, more at ease than he had in a very, very long time. The teenager just caused a spark inside of him that no one had ever evoked. He had felt things, deep emotions. Love even. For Paige, and unfortunely, Kate. They were strange for him. But they were never so innocent. So, simple. He just felt so comfortable with Stiles.

Derek allowed him to hug him until he no longer felt the need to hug him. Stiles took a deep breath, again, seeming to be smelling him. Derek smirked a little as Stiles created distance and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I know you don’t like hugs. I just missed you dude.” Stiles sniffled, turned and walked into the kitchen. Derek honestly hated most displays of affection of any kind. Even so much as saying ‘I love you’ to family before hanging up. It always seemed so forced and used to prove something that Derek felt didn’t need to be justified. But with Stiles, it was so much different. Stiles was his own category of human. He was by no means average, never had been. Always smart, witty and charming. The boy usually radiates confidence and can bring a smile to anyone’s face that he comes across. He was always the one to solve problems for the pack, and he had a profound sense of attention to detail. He has always held his own special place within Derek’s heart. Derek didn’t mind the showing of affection. He would go as far as to say, he enjoyed it. Derek heard Stiles stomach grumble and chuckles lightly.

“Wanna go get food?” Derek offers, “You’re probably not going to school at this point, are you?” Derek asks nodding to the clock on his bedside table. Stiles shakes his head no and smiles shyly. Derek couldn’t believe how shy the boy was acting in his presence. He hoped that Stiles would become his normal, hyperactive, over confident self, again soon. 

“Yeah, food would be great.” He says, rubbing his belly for the dramatic effect. Derek tried to stay as close to Stiles as possible. He was craving the closeness after not seeing him for 3 whole months. ‘I feel like such a love-sick puppy’ he thinks to himself silently chuckling as he climbed into the Camaro.

“Where to?” Derek asks, starting the car. He loves the way his Camaro sounds. His car is his pride and joy. He doesn’t have many things he enjoys, but his car was probably the 3rd most important thing in his life. Only slightly behind Cora and Stiles.

“Um, well anywhere is fine with me. McDonalds?” Stiles asks.

“Alright, McDonalds it is then.” Derek said, relaxing into the seat and focusing on the drive.

“So, I have a lot of questions for you still.” Stiles confirms, raising an eyebrow and looking at Derek. Derek inwardly grimaced, he knew this was coming. He just hoped he could have a full stomach when it did. He tightens his jaw in anticipation and replies.

“Ask away Stiles”

“Why didn’t you say goodbye to me? I mean, I had already been through a lot. If you felt you had to leave fine, but you could have said a swift ‘see ya’ before you just left.” Stiles asked. Derek could tell by his voice that he was much calmer than a few hours earlier in the morning when he had called him.

“I didn’t know how to say goodbye. It couldn’t be some swift goodbye. I wanted to keep you safe and I just… I didn’t think it would take this long. And I still… I still haven’t found anything at all.” Derek tells him, voice heavy with sadness. He feels so guilty. Not only did he leave him to pick up the broken pieces of himself, but he didn’t even find anything useful to helping him.

“Well, no news is good news, isn’t it?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s eyes caught his briefly before turning back to look at the road. He didn’t know how he was going to tell him but he knew it had to be sooner than later. He shook his head slightly. “I don’t know, Stiles. That’s kind of the problem.” He says quietly as they pull into McDonalds. Derek doesn’t know what else to say right now. He needs more time to get it together.  
**************************************************  
They walk back into the loft and Stiles flops down onto the couch dramatically letting out a groan. “I am so full.” Derek continued his walk into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Knowing Stiles couldn’t see him, he grinned at the teenagers improving attitude.

“So, why didn’t you let your power get cut off while you were away?” Stiles asked, out of the blue. Derek thought for a minute. He almost had let them, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the pack occasionally used his loft. Either to gather together, or escape, either way, he didn’t feel there was much of a point in letting them cut the services off. He knew he would be back.

“I knew that you guys may still need a place to congregate. Or escape to.” He finished glancing at Stiles, giving him a knowing look. Stiles blushed a little, and he knew Stiles understood his implications. He had found him in the loft this morning for simply that reason, to escape. Stiles nods, and seemingly approves his explanation. Derek smirks at him before taking a sip of water and leaning against the counter.

After a few moments of silence, Stiles finally asks the question that has obviously been at the tip of his tongue, “What caused you to leave? Like what exactly struck such a chord that you and Cora took off?” Derek’s breathing hitched. He thought briefly of what to say before it just started coming out.

“Well, honestly Stiles, you carry an aura that is unlike any other I’ve ever seen. I needed to know why and if it was a danger to you.” Derek said. He tried to keep it short. Stiles looked at him, eyes widening slightly. Derek just knew Stiles was about to flip out.

“And there are no clues as to why?” Stiles asks calmly. Derek shook his head and sighed. He felt awful that he couldn’t help the boy. He had failed all the way around.

“Probably just a survivor aura. I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m not, if that makes you feel any better.” Stiles tried assuring him. Derek wasn’t convinced; however, he was very happy that the air was clear now. He watched as Stiles tapped away at his phone. He walked closer to see what he was up to when he noticed that he was texting Scott. Derek focused in and read the text messages as they came in, he was inviting everyone over to the loft after school. Derek rolled his eyes in silent defeat. ‘He didn’t even bother asking.’ Derek thought to himself with a fond smile.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Stiles asks, raising his eyebrow. Derek walked slowly from his place behind the couch to the movie shelf he had under his TV. None of the movies were his. They were the packs favorites, brought over to enjoy during different movie nights and of course left here. Stiles hopped up excitedly, causing Dereks heart to stutter at the happiness plain to see on the teens face. Derek loved his smile. One of the many things he would probably never admit aloud.

“Hmm, I wanna watch… Guardians of the Galaxy!” He exclaimed as he pulled it off the shelf and handed it to Derek. Derek let his hard-exterior fade. He was having a good day, and he felt that Stiles deserved some inclination to that fact. Because it was because he was with Stiles, that he felt so happy and at ease. He put the movie in and sat down next to Stiles.

They watch silently for a while before Derek got up. He figured it would be nice to have some popcorn. So, he retrieved one of the few bowls he had at the loft, and he made popcorn. He carried it back in the living room and noticed that in his absence, Stiles had shifted just a little towards his side of the couch. Derek smirked, but quickly let it go as he sat down and put the bowl in a small space that remained between the two of them, allowing it to lean equally balanced on each of their legs.

Derek reaches to grab popcorn at the exact same time as Stiles, causing their fingers to brush. Derek made a small gasp at the electricity that shot through his body straight to the point of contact with Stiles’ fingers. He knew he wasn’t the only one affected when Stiles heart began to pound so loudly that Derek was concerned for the boy’s health if it didn’t slow down. Derek’s breathing hitched but for the most part he remained silent and kept his focus directly towards the screen. Derek could tell that Stiles was looking at him but as soon as he turned to ask if he was okay, the most unexpected thing that could have happened, did. Stiles reached his head upwards and their lips connected. It was chaste, but still wonderful. Derek couldn’t formulate a sentence even after Stiles had pulled away, well more like jumped away, because he was now all the way on the other side of the couch. He was blushing and Derek just couldn’t stop staring. Stiles was really, really good looking. He didn’t realize he was openly gawking until Stiles coughed.

“Uh. Sorry. Don’t really know why I did that.” Stiles shifted uncomfortably. Derek could tell his heart was still threatening to burst from his chest. Derek just sat there longer. Like an idiot, trying to find the right thing to say. 

When Stiles started again, Derek realized the only thing that was right to say, was absolutely nothing.

“So, this is obviously very awkward. So, let’s pretend that it didn’t happen. I don’t know what I was thinking, please let’s just pretend this never ha-“ Derek pressed his lips back to Stiles lips, effectively silencing the teen. He wanted to tell Stiles with this kiss, that he wanted to continue kissing him. It was like they explain kisses in movies. It was sweet and slow. It caused a fire to build within Derek, and he was so glad Stiles didn’t have a heightened sense of smell because Derek was so aroused it wasn’t even funny. Just the brief contact had Derek’s head spinning. He pulled away slowly and looked at Stiles.

“Just stop talking for a second, Stiles.” Derek said before wrapping his hands around Stiles face and pulling him in again.


	3. Sourwolf Established

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 3-month post Nogitsune Stiles, there are major changes and it doesn’t follow the show, such as: Alpha Derek, Allison is alive, Isaac didn’t leave, Jackson never left, Malia never existed simply because its Sterek. This is a story that involves Stiles as a supernatural creature (not going to say which kind), The beginning of the 3rd season never really happened for the most part, instead I have come up with all these different pack building experiences between the group of teens that are set to have taken place in that time and will be told in flashbacks. Like I said, not all events from the show have happened obviously. The pack is a lot closer in my story than the show. Scott never became alpha, they just all joined into Derek's pack. Again, I used that as time to fill in fun pack memories and stuff. So, this is definitely not canon. Hopefully you all enjoy the changes!  
> It sets after Derek left the pack temporarily for unknown reasons and Stiles is dealing with a form of PTSD alone, or so he thinks. It is a budding relationship story between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying, all mistakes are my own. I have no beta, so feel free to give polite criticism, I could use it. This chapter merges the stories point of view covering. Where the other two chapters were split, this one is all included in the  
> moment. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 3! 
> 
> **This chapter does have slightly adult themes. Just a steamy Sterek moment, and this is the FIRST I have ever written so be gentle with the criticism.
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and what not on chapters 1 & 2 <3

Chapter #3:

Stiles gasped a little in shock, giving Derek the opportunity to make this kiss much deeper than the last. Derek gently slid his tongue along Stiles bottom lip, as if asking for permission. Stiles practically whimpered and slid his tongue into Derek’s mouth. It started sloppy and wet, there was a lot of teeth clacking due to Stiles inexperience, but with each second that passes they each gain their own confidence and the kiss turned into a hot, passionate kiss pulsating with desire. Stiles had no idea where to put his hands so they remained awkwardly in his lap. Derek was now turned to face him as their tongues danced together, battling for dominance. It didn’t take long to decide the winner, Derek’s wolf growled in satisfaction. Stiles could feel the rumble coming from deep within Derek’s chest and lost it, he finally moved his hands, sliding them gently over Derek’s shoulders and tangling his fingers through Derek’s soft, short hair at the nape of his neck. He was so aroused his vision blurred and his member was hard as a rock down the leg of his shorts. He had lost all confidence at first, but he was gaining it back, slowly but surely. He hands exploringly down Derek’s chest to feel the vibrations the growling made in his chest. Stiles moaned lightly in satisfaction as he broke the kiss to get air. Stiles peered up at Derek through his lashed and was breathless at the expression.

Derek’s eyes were glazed over with desire, his lips were swollen and hot pink, just begging to have Stiles lips back on them. Derek had nothing on his mind but Stiles. He was intoxicated off the boy’s touch alone. ‘The things this boy does to me… it’s unreal.’ He thought exasperatedly. Derek wasn’t so easily riled normally, (whereas the teenager was just that, a horny teenager) Stiles always wreaked of arousal, he could be riled up by pretty much anything. Derek, not so much. He was much more calm and collected, but around Stiles, especially in this vulnerable moment, he was just a man. A very turned on man at that, who hasn’t had this much physical contact with another human in a long time. 

Derek’s member was hard and at full attention. Stiles noticed it easily, considering he is wearing loose shorts, and his eyes widen. Stiles mouth begins salivating at just the thought of Derek’s, obviously large, member so stiff just with the little amount of touching and kissing they have done so far. It was enough to fill Stiles with a satisfaction he had never gotten before.

Derek took the opportunity to gaze down at Stiles hard member. He already knew Stiles was aroused, that he has been able to smell on him for some time now, but especially so since they kissed, but he wanted proof. And proof he got, he looked between them and saw Stiles surprisingly large member running down his leg, showed shockingly well through the loose basketball shorts that hung on Stiles waist. Stiles felt heat creeping through his body slowly, he decided to ignore it, because stopping was the last thing on his mind.

Stiles was the first to move this time, allowing his hands to drop to the hem of Derek’s shirt, he looks at the wolf, eyes full of lust. Derek is quick to oblige, raising his arms above his head and ducking as Stiles reached the top to allow him to pull it gracefully over his head. Derek smirks down at him with pride as the boy takes in his features, with a very pleased look on his face. 

Derek literally had the body of a Greek God. He was dark, his muscles well chiseled, body well maintained, and that face was just flawless. A strong jaw line, perfect teeth, and not to mention his sexy, deep, groveling voice, and red alpha eyes. Derek follows, grabbing the hem of Stiles’ shirt and pulls it over his head, discarding it with his on the floor next to the couch. A blush creeps onto Stiles face at the lack of clothing. Derek can’t help but to pull back so he can see more. 

He studies Stiles, incase this is the only time he will get to see the handsome teen and all his glory. He revels in how soft Stiles pale skin looks, dotted perfectly with moles across his chest and shoulder, and he suddenly wants to touch every inch. Derek takes a deep breath to steady his emotions before he shreds the boys clothes off with his claws; and he’s almost sure that Stiles couldn’t handle all that, yet. He looks stunned enough that their upper bodies are both bare and he is so exposed to Derek. Derek didn’t want to push Stiles, he wanted to make sure Stiles was comfortable. He wanted him to be in control of the depth of this moment, and just how far he was willing to go.

It doesn’t take much more of pause for their lips to meet again, this time they are both on their knees facing each other on the couch. Derek pulls Stiles naked upper body firmly against his own and they both let out a low moan in response to the new sensations coursing through their veins, the only thing it can be compared to is a drug. Its fast, intense, makes them both dizzy with desire, and leaves them begging for more.

Stiles tries to ignore the heat, he pushes it down, but each time it resurfaces, it resurfaces with vengeance. Stiles pulls away from Derek and sits back onto his bottom once the heat begins to push back at Stiles, rising up in his body until it threatens to suffocate him in the searing heat. It makes him feel like his blood is literally boiling inside of his body. Its not painful but its extremely intense. Each move he makes while this heat rises is slow and deliberate, his limbs feel like he is dragging chains as he trys to lift them.

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek asked, not really understanding why the teen has pulled away and is not sitting stock still. “Am… am I rushing you or something? Just tell me and I’ll stop.” Derek says, swallowing hard. His mind was quite fogged with lust, but he still didn’t feel like he had pushed Stiles in any way. He sighed in relief when Stiles shook his head vehemently.

“I don’t know what is going on Derek… I feel- It’s like the inside of my body is on reaching a boiling point, literally!” Stiles growls, the heat is becoming more than it ever has before. Much more intense, like his body may burst into flames. Stiles has to focus on not panicking. It’s kind of like a weird panic attack, so Stiles treats it as such. He closes his eyes and begins to feel the heat dissipate and disperse to other parts of him as he focuses inward, the way he had done in Derek’s bed the night before.

Derek watches in pure shock as Stiles skin begins to radiate yellow. His skin was actually glowing. Stiles didn’t notice because his eyes were closed, but it was the same glow that would radiate from a fire. Derek wonders for a second, before deciding to test his theory. He gently reaches out and lays his palm flat on the boys back, and Derek gasped when it burned the flesh on his hand. Stiles body was literally like a giant hot iron. Had Derek not been a were wolf it would have been awful 3rd degree burns just from the momentary touch. Derek’s eyes widened and he immediately scooped his shirt off the floor and slid it back over his head. Stiles still sat, eyes closed. When he opened them, he looked confused. His iris’ burned a bright yellow.

“Its okay now… You weren’t rushing me don’t worry. I just have this weird thing that been happening where I just feel my body heat rising dramatically with intense emotion. I guess its just a panic attack.” Stiles said shrugging. He still hadn’t noticed the glow radiating from him. Derek’s mouth hung open in shock. He was terrified for the boy. Stiles looked at his face and looked terribly confused so Derek spoke slowly.

“Uh, I think we should call Deaton… like now. Stiles, your skin is glowing, and when I touched your back a second ago, you burned the skin on my hand. Had I not been a werewolf, I think it could have really messed my hand up. You are seriously like a human iron. And your eyes are bright yellow.” Derek informed him, trying to gauge his reaction. Stiles looked down in disbelief and his breathing stopped when he saw Derek was telling the truth. Stiles mind began racing. ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ Stiles thought. He was suddenly intimidated by his own self. It was like his nightmare was starting to come true and just the thought had Stiles shaken. He felt like he had no control of his own body and it was unsettling. 

Derek had no idea what to do, Stiles glowing skin and intense heat didn’t affect his clothes for some reason, but to the human touch, he felt as though he was on his way to bursting into flames. Derek’s mind raced wondering what to do for the boy to calm him. He could tell by Stiles face that he didn’t know how to process what his own body was doing. Derek could also tell he hadn’t ever had the feeling go this far before. This was uncharted territory for both of them. Derek’s face softened slightly at the realization that Stiles would be able to get through it, because he wouldn’t leave his side. Derek dialed Deaton and it only took 2 rings for the man to answer.

“Hello Derek, it’s been a while.” He says politely. Derek smiles fondly even though he knows Deaton can’t see him.

“Yes, it has Deaton. Hate that it isn’t under better circumstances. Could you come to my loft immediately, its an emergency. It’s Stiles.” Derek says, keeping it short. The boy was looking at him, terror written plain on his face. Derek’s heart hurt. He knew this was connected to the strange aura. Meaning, this was not just a remnant aura or anything like that. He was definitely something, but what? Derek cursed himself in his head again for his lack of answers.

“I’m on my way. Be there in 10.” Deaton said quickly before hanging up. Derek looked over at Stiles who was still sitting, now staring at the floor, mortified. Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening. He has so many questions, questions that no one can seem to find answers to. Stiles finally looks up and catches Derek staring. He tries to force a smile.

“Sorry about all of this. I know it’s not how you thought your day was going to go before I called and oh so rudely disturbed your beauty slumber.” Stiles said, slightly teasingly. Derek rolled his eyes lightheartedly and smiled, going to sit back down near the boy. Just the closeness calms Stiles dramatically.

“Oh no, its not what I had planned for the day, that’s for sure.” Derek chuckles, “I wasn’t sleeping by the way. I hadn’t been able to. My mind was racing and I couldn’t get to sleep, so I was awake. I couldn’t believe it when your number popped up. But it made sense, I guess my wolf just knew something was wrong with one of my pack members.” Derek confessed with a shrug. Derek smiled widely at the boy who was slightly blushing, but the glow on his skin was now very light, almost gone. So, Derek decided to test another theory and keep talking, hoping that Stiles mind would ease and the glow would completely leave his skin, taking the heat with it. “I didn’t really have anything planned either, just more failing at looking for answers. I wanted to come home so badly, all you did was give me the push I needed. So, I guess a thank you is in order.” Derek said, giving another big smile.

Stiles heart skipped a beat at Derek’s smile. He was so relaxed and at ease that he had almost completely forgotten about the situation at hand. He was so glad Derek was back, and now he didn’t feel like he had forced it. He is glad to have his best friend, or whatever Derek is to him now, back. Because he didn’t think he could go through this alone too. They sat in silence, somewhat watching the movie for the next 5 or so minutes until Deaton knocked.

Derek opened the door and Deaton smiled brightly at the pair. “Hello Stiles, Derek.” He said, greeting them both with a wave and he sat down next to Stiles on Derek’s couch. They both smiled slightly, knowing the ‘hello’ didn’t have to be verbally reciprocated.

“So, Im going to need to know EXACTLY what happened to cause this. What were you doing? How were you feeling? Did you have warning or is it just sudden onset? Has it ever happened before?” Deaton stated, touching Stiles arm lightly to test for heat. He found none and Stiles was no longer glowing, so he decided to use his stethoscope to measure Stiles heart beat and check the boys vitals. Both men blushed, exchanging a glance before Derek coughed awkwardly and began.

“Um, yeah, well we were… we were kissing and things starting to get a little… heated-“

“Pun intended” Stiles interrupted, giggling a little, earning an irritated glare from the wolf and an amused one from Deaton. Derek couldn’t believe that he was making a joke, but he was honestly thankful for it. It made the situation seem much less awkward. Stiles was proud of himself for the clever comment.

“Anyway, we were kissing and it was getting heated, after we both were shirtless and started kissing again, Stiles moved and sat down.” Derek finished what he could and then nodded for Stiles to pick up there.

“Yeah, its happened before. A few times. With any form of intense emotion my insides build up heat and then its just like my blood literally begins to boil. It sucks. But usually I just lie down and concentrate everything I have into calming myself. I actually feel it as it leaves, but the last time it happened it seemed harder to control, I ended up falling asleep trying to push down the heat.” Stiles explained. Relieved to finally tell someone.

“When was the last time it happened and why?” Deaton asked, concerned as he continued taking vitals.

“Uh, last night. I think it was from excitement, or fear, or intimidation. I haven’t really figured that part out yet. It happened after I called Derek last night and he told me he was coming back.” Stiles said, all of his confidence drained and replaced with a blush crawling all over his body. Derek allowed an arrogant grin to dance on his face.

“I say excitement. You were pretty excited today when it happened.” Derek replied smugly before walking into the kitchen. “Water?” Stiles grinned back and nodded, Deaton shook his head with a polite small, trying not to seem shocked with the new revelations. Derek nodded in understanding and proceeded to fix two glasses and dropped one off with Stiles.

Stiles drank the whole glass down immediately. He didn’t realize how parched he was. Derek raised his eyebrows before offering his glass to the boy as well. Stiles grinned sheepishly before nodding and exchanging the empty glass for Derek’s full one. He guzzled it down. And thanked Derek.

“Yeah, but I feel it when I am really scared too. That’s why I assumed its any overwhelming emotion. Fear, anger, sadness… lust, all the same.” Stiles finishes. Deaton records his vitals and puts away his things before finally speaking.

“All vitals are normal now, Stiles. But I need to check them while these things are occurring. Could you come by tomorrow after school and we will find a way to evoke these feelings in you and we will just do some basic tests? Just to try to see what we are working with.” Deaton looks between the two.

“Yeah for sure! That would be great! Thanks for coming so quickly!” Stiles says happily. They exchange goodbyes and Deaton leaves. Derek closes the door and walks slowly back over to Stiles. Who now stands, leaning against the kitchen counter drinking his 4th glass of water, texting on his phone.

“Who are you texting?” Derek asks, as he leans on the counter. He now stands almost shoulder to shoulder with the teen. There is still a small bit of sexual tension left between the two from the earlier events, but mostly there is just a huge awkward conversation that lingers over them, ready to be discussed.

“Um, well first I was texting my dad to tell him I won’t be home tonight because we had a pack meeting. He asked why I wasn’t at school and I told him because you came back and we all ditched to see you. He seemed pretty cool with it.” Stiles shrugged, smiling a little. “And then Scott had text me asked if we wanted to meet them for an early dinner. Now I’m asking you if you would like to go to dinner with me?” Stiles smiled a toothy grin. He couldn’t believe he just asked Derek to go with them like that. He didn’t want Derek to feel pressured, like he thought since they kissed that they were automatically dating. But he did wonder what they were, and if what happened earlier would get a chance to play out. He guesses that all he can do is just keep his fingers crossed.

That smile made Derek’s heart skip a beat. He scoffed at himself, he just couldn’t believe how quickly feelings were just unraveling. He knew they were there but he had never really let himself figure them out since it didn’t seem realistic. But now they were here, and it was happening. It was intimidating for the wolf. But being around Stiles brings out a side of him that VERY few people have seen, and the few that did either have died, didn’t deserve to, or is family.

“I guess I could eat.” Derek said smirking. Stiles loved his smile. He didn’t smile much, but when he did, it was a sight to behold. Stiles couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that they had been kissing just a short time before. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Derek’s lips moved in perfect sync with his. He wondered where that kiss could have gone. But he shook his head quickly ridding himself of the dirty thoughts before Derek could catch onto his sudden random arousal. He smiled back and then peered down to his cell phone. It was already 3 in the afternoon and he was set to meet his friends in about 45 minutes. He shot Scott a quick ‘yes’ before tucking his phone into his pocket again. He mustered up a little confidence and turned his body so that he stood directly in front of the large wolf. He was only a few inches taller, but his frame was much wider and more muscular, making him seem so much larger.

Derek held his breath absentmindedly as he now faced the teen. They were chest to chest and Stiles was just smiling up at him. “So, is this our first date, or what?” Stiles challenged. Derek was a little stunned. But quickly bounced back.

“Yeah, whatever you want, Stiles.” He said, shrugging slightly. Stiles was proud of himself and a little shocked at how quickly Derek was to just give him what he wants. He established that they were at least going on a date. Which kind of makes them dating, he assumes.

“I want it to be a date.” He says nodding, and then he moved in again pressing his lips against Derek’s. He quickly joined the program and wrapped his hands around Stiles face kissing back. It was slow and gentle, and it didn’t last long but it was still just as amazing as the last. They pressed their foreheads together and kept their eyes closed as they breathed in a deep breath.

“It’s good to be back with you, Stiles. I missed you a lot.” Derek said, eyes still closed. He was almost embarrassed to even be saying it aloud in such a lovey dovey way. Stiles loved it though, his face lit up.

“Good to know. I missed you too, Sourwolf. Let’s go to dinner with our pack.” Stiles says sweetly, brushing his nose across Derek’s before turning and heading out the door. Derek stood there for a minute amused. ‘Sourwolf? That’s cute, I guess.’ He thought in amusement before following the boy out the door.

They both climbed into the Camaro and headed out the meet the rest of the pack at a local diner. Stiles turned on the radio and took it upon himself to choose a station. After a few minutes of silence Stiles turned to Derek and finally asked the questions that they both wanted the answer to.

“So, are you like my boyfriend now, or what?” Stiles asked, turning and looking at the wolf. Stiles heart skipped in his chest. He just couldn’t believe he said things sometimes. He should have at least played it cooler than that if that was his way of asking Derek Hale to be his boyfriend. The teen scratched his head awkwardly and chuckled. “I guess that could have been a bit nicer played, huh?”

Derek smiles “I am not one for hearts and flowers, Stiles. I have a feeling you know that.” He muses. “But yeah, I guess I am your boyfriend, if that is what you want me to be.” Derek finishes. Stiles gave another goofy grin and nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” Stiles confirmed as they pulled into the parking lot where all of their friends already sat waiting. They all waved and smiled, waiting for the pair to walk up. Derek slid smoothly out of the car while Stiles fumbled to get his legs under him. He felt like Bambi as he learned to walk.

Finally, the teen made it to his feet and met Derek where he waited in front of the Camaro. Derek held out a hand very inconspicuously, silently asking Stiles if he was ready for this whole thing to come out to their pack. Derek didn’t want him to feel pressured, it had only just begun. They hadn’t even worked out the details or even really figured out anything more than they really liked each other and they finally acted on it. Derek knew the wolves would be able to smell their scents lingering on one another, but Derek could play that off as it being the shared clothes fault. Before Derek could dwell on the thought longer, Stiles took his hand. He knew they were in direct eyeshot and their whole group went silent when seeing the new form of contact the two men made. Stiles tugged at Derek’s hand hard enough to catch him off guard and pull him slightly over to the side towards him, but that was all the movement he needed to place a swift, sweet kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, he enjoyed what he saw; a completely wordless, taken off guard Derek, with his mouth hanging open in shock, staring back at him. 

He tapped him gently on the face twice with his free hand before whispering, “Let’s do this, Sourwolf.” He giggled before tugging him towards the equally stunned group of teens.


	4. Shocked Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 3-month post Nogitsune Stiles, there are major changes and it doesn’t follow the show, such as: Alpha Derek, Allison is alive, Isaac didn’t leave, Jackson never left, Malia never existed simply because its Sterek. This is a story that involves Stiles as a supernatural creature (not going to say which kind), The beginning of the 3rd season never really happened for the most part, instead I have come up with all these different pack building experiences between the group of teens that are set to have taken place in that time and will be told in flashbacks. Like I said, not all events from the show have happened obviously. The pack is a lot closer in my story than the show. Scott never became alpha, they just all joined into Derek's pack. Again, I used that as time to fill in fun pack memories and stuff. So, this is definitely not canon. Hopefully you all enjoy the changes!  
> It sets after Derek left the pack temporarily for unknown reasons and Stiles is dealing with a form of PTSD alone, or so he thinks. It is a budding relationship story between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a filler chapter for SURE. Basically, just the story if how the pack finds out about Sterek's little love affair they have going on. Cute stuffs. Shocked faces, as the chapter title implies. (: I am working on chapter 5, which will be the pack meet, and then Stiles will spend the night with Derek. So stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading & remember if you enjoy, leave kudos, cause they make meh feel good :3  
> All mistakes are mine. No betas so polite criticism is totally accepted. Be gentle, its my first fanfic. <3

Chapter #4:

Derek was absolutely speechless, even as he was dragged over to his pack, who were all staring at him mortified at the sight they had just seen. Derek wasn’t upset that he kissed him like that, but he is shocked that Stiles was jumping so “head first” into it. It kind of made Derek nervous. Derek didn’t know how to be in a relationship anymore. And everyone he had ever had been with ended in death or betrayal. He didn’t have the best luck with love. Derek grunted as Isaac and Erica walked forward and crushed him in an arm trapping hug, Stiles gently tugged and unlocked their fingers to leave him to the wolves, literally. Stiles smiled and stepped over to stand with the rest of the group.

“What the hell man? Did you just kiss Derek?” Scott asked, slightly disturbed at the new choice of love interest. Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes. Obviously he had, so why Scott even asked is beyond him. Stiles hadnt really ever had a gender preference in the people he is attracted to. I mean, he has for sure been attracted to WAY more girls than guys, but nonetheless, there had been guys. Like Danny, he appreciated Danny's beauty as a human in general. He was sweet, attractive, and super smart. So, really gender wasnt a factor as much as personality and looks were, but he understands his bestfriends shocked face. They had been friends forever and only now, is Scott finding out Stiles is... well Stiles guesses this makes him pansexual.

“Yep! Pretty cool huh? He’s my boyfriend now.” Stiles said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, then chuckling at Scott's even more distorted expression. He patted him on the back before leaning over, “Just be happy for me, Scott. He’s my Kira.” Stiles told him teasingly. He was happy when Scott finally threw an arm around him.

“Well I guess it is bout’ time you find some one. You deserve it, bro.” Scott said with a warm smile. Stiles gave a toothy grin, turning his attention back towards his boyfriend. Who was still being pummeled by his betas. Boyfriend had a nice ring to it. He could definitely get used to calling Derek that.

“Okay, enough of the hugging, please. Why doesn’t anyone in this group do handshakes? Or like, no physical contact at all, just a ‘hey Derek!’ would suffice.” Derek grumbled, putting his icy exterior back up. He secretly didn’t mind. I mean, he didn’t love the hugging, but he did appreciate being missed. Erica and Isaac both smiled as they pulled away.

“We just missed you, dude. That’s allowed, you are our alpha, and you did just ditch us. You owe us all a hug or two in my opinion” Isaac teased, walking back to join Allison. Allison smiled and waved.

“Good to have you back, alpha.” She mused, before turning on her heel and grabbing Isaac by his hand. “I’m starving so, meet y'all inside. Okay?” And without a response they both disappeared into the diner. Derek began to follow when Scott stuck an arm out in front of him.

“It is good to have you back, Derek. Some of us were inconsolable cry babies in your absence.” Scott says teasingly, nodding towards Stiles. Stiles eyes widen in disbelief at his friends words.

“Hey, screw you, dude!” Was all Stiles said before grinning at the other teen evilly. “I’ll fix you smarty pants.” He said before quickly closing the distance and laying another kiss on Derek. Derek was enjoying this day. And Stiles incessant need to disturb his best friend. Derek just leaned in and went with it, kissing back. This kiss was purposely not quick. Stiles moved his lips gently with Derek’s, almost teasingly. Stiles felt Derek smirk into the kiss before nipping at his bottom lip. Stiles pulled back with a blush and turned to look at his friend whose nose was scrunched up in disgust.

“You guys are gross.” He grumbled before interlacing his and Kira’s fingers. She threw up a wave and small smiled as she disappeared into the restaurant. That left just Stiles, Derek, Erica, and Boyd standing in the parking lot. Stiles looked around curiously before speaking.

“Where is Lydia?” He asked, concerned at her absence.

“Well, Jackson didn’t want to eat with us.” Boyd said nonchalantly.

“What? Why?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Cause’ Jacksons an ass and still doesn’t like anyone except for Lydia and Derek, I guess some things never change. They are just going to meet us at the loft. I have to text her when we leave.” Erica answered. Stiles nodded and then his eyes widened when he saw the girl walking out of the diner back over to the group.

“Are you guys comin’ in here or what? Some of us are starving and were rudely awakened in the middle of the night and forced into a car to drive for hours.” Cora asked, giving the same annoyed glare that her brother did. Stiles ran over and hugged her tight. She looked taken off guard but he didn’t care. She finally patted him a few times on the back before wiggling out of his hold. “Hello, Stiles. Good to see you.” She responded, sounding a little less annoyed at his showing of affection. She sniffed as the boy pulled away and looked at Derek, a playfully evil gleam in them. “Gosh, it’s about time you guys make a move. You’ve been pining for MONTHS.” She exclaimed before turning and going back into the restaurant.

Derek just stood there watching everything go on. He was just along for the ride really. He didn’t do social outings very often. He didn’t do much of anything involving other people if he could help it. People, and social interaction were a very inconvenient part of life for Derek Hale. His connections that he had made before were just heartache, so he tried not to invest himself into people. Until Stiles. He knew though, that Stiles would always be worth the time, whether they had ever become romantic or not, he knew Stiles was worth holding onto in any way he could have him. Derek’s attention was brought back by Cora’s exclamation. His face heated up with a small blush and he looked away, hoping Stiles wouldn’t notice. Of course, the chuckling teen jumps right up to Derek.

“Are you blushing, Derek?” Stiles said, amused. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the boys hand. He dragged him into the restaurant and over to the table, the other pair was shortly behind them. Stiles just giggled, allowing himself to be pulled along.

After they are seated, Stiles leans over and whispers “Mark my words, Sourwolf. I’ll see that blush again before the day is over.” Derek’s eyes widen and turns to look at the boy. Stiles winks at him before turning to look at the group, most of which are staring at him just as wide eyed.

“Stop eavesdropping, you nosey wolves.” Stiles said, pointing his finger at them accusingly. Scott coughed awkwardly and changed the conversation quickly. The rest of their lunch passed uneventfully as they all shoved their faces full of food.


	5. Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 3-month post Nogitsune Stiles, there are major changes and it doesn’t follow the show, such as: Alpha Derek, Allison is alive, Isaac didn’t leave, Jackson never left, Malia never existed simply because its Sterek. This is a story that involves Stiles as a supernatural creature (not going to say which kind), The beginning of the 3rd season never really happened for the most part, instead I have come up with all these different pack building experiences between the group of teens that are set to have taken place in that time and will be told in flashbacks. Like I said, not all events from the show have happened obviously. The pack is a lot closer in my story than the show. Scott never became alpha, they just all joined into Derek's pack. Again, I used that as time to fill in fun pack memories and stuff. So, this is definitely not canon. Hopefully you all enjoy the changes!  
> It sets after Derek left the pack temporarily for unknown reasons and Stiles is dealing with a form of PTSD alone, or so he thinks. It is a budding relationship story between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, sooooo a few things to address, so please read:
> 
> There will be explicit sex at the end of this chapter, if that not your thing, im sorry, please skip over it, if you would rather, let me know and ill give you the link to the smut free version on wattpad.
> 
> So this is my first smut writing, my first mxm, and basically my first fan fic. So, please I love and encourage feedback, but be nice.
> 
> In the chapter it is very plainly marked when the smut begins. The smut has no plot in it, anything of any importance that is missed will be summed up in the notes of next chapter. So, if it makes you uncomfortable, or you dont like it, I have marked it so just don't read the scenes!
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own. No beta for me.Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated, in fact, they make me VERY happy so, click the button, leave a comment! Thank you guys for reading! <3

Chapter #5:

 

After their mid-afternoon lunch, the teens all drove back to Derek’s loft, where as promised, Jackson and Lydia were waiting at the door. Lydia smiled brightly at the group.

 

“Hey Derek! Good to see you back after all this time. Felt like forever, what with the whiney teens you’ve got in your pack.” Lydia joked light-heartedly. Derek smiled, turning to Stiles, who wouldn’t make eye contact after the second person told Derek he was whiney in his absence. Derek found it amusing. Stiles gave Lydia the most ‘eat shit’ look there ever was and she just shrugged. Jackson shifted uncomfortable before finally speaking.

 

“Finally, our alpha is back. Did you enjoy your vaca?” He snipped sarcastically. Derek ignored him as he opened the door and all the teens flooded in.

 

After shutting the door, Derek walked across the room to lean against the counter. He was amused watching them gather in the normal seating position they had become accustomed to before Derek left. As always, Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac all piled on the couch, Lydia sat on Jacksons lap in the chair that sat across from the couch, Boyd and Erica sat with their legs outstretched on the floor leaning back against the entertainment center, and Stiles sat in a bean bag chair the Derek had specifically bought for him because he felt bad that the teen always sat on the floor alone. Derek usually stood, and if he got tired of standing he would just sit next to Stiles and lean against his bean bag. The sight of them was oddly settling for Derek. He felt like a proper alpha again after all this time.

 

Stiles sat in his red bean bag chair watching as everyone else wiggled and got comfortable. He didn’t really know how they were going to tell the group about what has been going on with him, and he worries they might be upset with them for not sharing before now.

 

“So, I’m glad were back together as a pack. And I want to start by apologizing to each one of you for my sudden leaving. You all deserve an explanation.” He looked around the room until his eyes locked with Stiles. Stiles smiled a reassuring smile and gave a small nod, telling him to go ahead and tell them. “You see, the night the Nogitsune was defeated, I noticed Stiles aura had become so much different than that of a human. He suddenly carried an aura that was bright yellow, like the sun. And it was already threatening to consume him. I had no clue what it meant. I tried Deaton first, to no avail. So, me and Cora set out to find answers. All these months later and I still have nothing. I couldn’t find anything other than the fact that his aura probably had something to do with fire, and that’s it, all we could find. I decided to come home because it was brought to my attention that in my searching, I had lost track of what important, and that being there for those who matter to me. My pack. So, I am sorry. And I’m here to stay now, that I can promise.” And with that last sentence his eyes again locked with Stiles. Stiles smiled fondly, and his heart rate increased slightly at Derek’s sweet words to the pack. He knew Derek was an amazing alpha, it ran in his blood. But he has really gone above and beyond for all of them, which no one failed to realize because everyone, including Jackson, smiled reassuringly at their alpha.

 

“It’s okay, we forgive you. But, back to Stiles, what is going on? Stiles, do you feel any different?” Scott asked, scooting to the edge of the couch. His eyes full of concern. Stiles swallows hard. He guessed that its time he just goes ahead and spill everything that had been happening lately, and what his plans were with Deaton. He took a deep, steadying breath.

 

“Well, I don’t know. I mean, yes, I have had some incidents. Like, with intense emotions, my body starts to heat up, its gets uncomfortable but I can usually close my eyes and focus on calming myself and settling the heat, bringing the boil down in my blood, and it goes away. But- “

 

“But what?” Scott interjected. Stiles rolled his eyes at his friends overly concerned demeanor.

 

“BUT, today something a little more intense happened. We called Deaton and he wants us to come there tomorrow so we can try some tests and figure it out, so it’s under control. Calm yourself down over there, Scott.” Scott huffed and sat back.

 

“SOOO, are you gonna’ tell us what happened exactly?” Lydia asks, looking around the room to see if anyone is agreeing.

 

They all are, so Stiles continues, “Um. Well earlier in the day, me and Derek were kissing an- “

 

“WHAT?!” Lydia exclaimed. Stiles cringed at how loud she was to his human ears, he couldn’t imagine how the wolves felt.

 

“You should have come to lunch. They were all touchy, feely, flirty.” Erica teased. Stiles blushed a little before deciding to continue.

 

“When the hell did this happen?” Lydia asks, eyeing Stiles. Stiles blushes.

 

“Er- today.” Stiles finally spoke. Lydias face lit up in amusement.

 

“Oh, Stiles. We will be having a private chat soon. Mark my words.” She winks and then motions for him to continue with the story. He swallows and then continues.

 

“Anyway, so we were kissing and getting all hot and bothered and what not, and the feeling approached. When we stopped kissing, I tried to focus the heat, cause it to dissipate. I thought I had accomplished it but when I opened my eyes Derek was gawking at me. I didn’t realize why until he told me that my skin was glowing. And he tried to touch me and burnt his hand. My skin was literally a hot iron. It was way weird. But Deaton said all my vitals were normal when he got here. So tomorrow we are going to try to evoke that, whatever it is, and he’s gonna’ run tests.” Stiles confirmed, sinking back into the bean bag chair. He loved that thing. It was so comfy and JUST for him. No one else dared sit in it. He looked around to gauge everyone’s reaction. Jackson looked disgusted, so Stiles knew he was still stuck on the Derek and Stiles kissing thing, Lydia was puzzled and she looked like her mind was racing but she just nodded. Stiles knew she would be the one to way over think it and become obsessed. She was a lot like him, she was smart, intuitive, and persistent as hell. He smiled sheepishly at her in response. He then turned to Scott who still sat back, but his face was pure terror, Kira frowned at Stiles giving him an almost pitying stare.

 

Isaac was the first to speak, “Well can we all come? Be there for you and see the experience, so we won’t be taken off guard?” Stiles thought for a second. That might be a little weird, but he knows if it ends up being too much they would all leave at his request, so he shrugs.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Isaac nodded, relaxing into the couch, Allison just smiled, relaxing into his side. She acted kind of weird around the group now. Her and Scott were still a soft spot, even though they were both with other people, they both still loved each other. So, when Kira or Scott were around, Allison didn’t speak a whole lot. She was always polite, but she became more distant. The good thing was, it became clear that her closeness with Isaac was growing dramatically. The two seemed inseparable. Stiles was catching her and Scotts lingering glances less and less now, which seemed like a step in the positive direction.

 

Stiles then noticed that Derek, Erica and Boyd were all looking between each other. Stiles stood up and furrowed his brows. He walked slowly across the room to Derek where he surprisingly caught him off guard, by wrapping his arms around the wolf from behind and pulling himself against Derek’s body, right there… in front of everyone.

 

Each of them had broken into conversations of their own and were in the process of starting Guardians of the Galaxy, so they didn’t have everyone’s attention. Stiles wanted to know what his wolf was up to with the pair.

 

“What was that about?” Stiles whispers innocently, his breath brushing the nape of Derek’s neck, it sent shivers directly down his spine and Derek stiffened under his touch. Derek’s breathing hitched. He was shocked at the amount of PDA they boy had shown in just their first day together, and now this. This was seduction. Derek smirked, he was good at seduction, turning to face the boy, he spoke.

 

“Talk about someone being nosey. Seduction is a low blow.” He growls lowly leaning down to kiss him. Stiles lets him get so close that their lips brush together before he pulls away smirking.

 

“No kisses for you, unless you tell me what that little look was about. Secrets don’t make friends ya’ know.” Stiles teases, poking Derek’s nose. Derek shakes his head, scrunching his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t poke my nose. But Erica and Boyd looked at me because they know me well. They know that I’m worried for you and that I really care about you and your safety. I think their look was just letting me know that they are there, if I need them.” Derek confesses very quietly, almost inaudible, so he leans close to Stiles ear. Stiles swallows hard when he feels Derek’s breath, hot against his ear.

 

“Aw, shucks. I’m flattered.” Stiles mutters lamely, kissing him hard and then pulling away. “Thank you for telling me.” He smiled and kissed Derek’s bearded cheek quickly before going to plop back down on his bean bag chair. Derek was worried about Stiles, but it really helped ease his mind that the boy was so happy, he couldn’t help but enjoy the thought that he was the one putting that smile on the teens face.

 

Stiles plopped into the bean bag chair and sighed happily and the pack settled down to watch a movie together. Just like before things went to shit in their lives. They were whole again for the first time in a while and Stiles loved it. He looked over to find his boyfriend was finally crossing the room to sit next to his bean bag chair. Derek sat down, leaning his back against the chair, allowing Stiles to rest his arm around his neck. Stiles fidgeted with the hairs on the nape of his neck for a few minutes.

 

“So, Derek, you down for a proper training session tomorrow? These pansies can’t keep up with me.” Jackson snips. Derek knew that in his own way, he was saying he was glad he was back. Jackson didn’t connect with anyone in the pack, in fact, seemed to hate most of them. But Derek knew Jackson loved Lydia, and Jackson was fond of his alpha as well. He was the MOST thankful for the bite, and he was thankful he had a good alpha to follow. Stiles smiled at Jackson.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Everyone down?” Stiles asked. Everyone nodded and continued watching the movie.

 

“So, after school we all meet at the vet, then from the vet we all will go to the preserve and do a little sparing as a pack. Deal?” Derek asked to all the rude teens. They all grumbled a slight yes in response. A few minutes later, Scott stood up. Stiles looked offended, it had only been like an hour and he was pretty sure the teen was bailing.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked in a high pitch. Scott looked at him with a sheepish grin.

 

“Uh, well me and Kira kinda’ had plans tonight. Ya’ know, before you text me.” Stiles pouted and then nodded slightly.

 

“Can I spend the night with you tonight? I told my dad I wasn’t coming home and he went with it so…” Stiles chuckles awkwardly. Scotts eyes widen and he looks over at Kira who is blushing.

 

“Uh, it’s the all night kinda’ plans, bro. I’m sorry.” Scott finally says, blushing. Stiles saw his eyes flicker to Allison who looked uncomfortable, like she was ready to bolt out the door any moment. Kira wouldn’t look up from the floor just shuffled her feet. Stiles just laughed at the pair.

 

“You guys are goals. It’s all good bro, ill figure something else out. Have fun.” He says with a wink before the two exit. Allison relaxes finally, which is nice.

 

“So, Derek, did you and Cora see anything cool in your travels?” She asked, turning her attention for the first time in the evening to Derek. Derek was taken off guard. She hadn’t spoken 3 words all night but now she wants to chat with him. He didn’t understand teenagers. He shook his head a little before answering.

 

“Yeah, we did actually. Cora begged to go to the Eiffel tower while near Paris, so we did that. We went to central park in New York, and yesterday Cora forced me to some stupid cliff view of the ocean that she had heard of.” Derek responded, giving a polite small. She gasped.

 

“Do you have any pictures?” Allison asked, and for the first time in the evening Cora spoke up.

 

“I do!” Cora exclaims, jumping up from her place on the floor to sit with Allison. Her and Allison gushed about the beautiful pictures and all the cool things Cora had seen during their travels. Stiles enjoyed listening, because he would love to go to these places. Maybe he would ask Derek to take him too, one day. The thought filled him with glee and he kissed the back of Derek’s head in front of him. Derek turned to him curiously, raising a brow in silent question. Stiles leaned down to whisper, “What did you think of Central Park?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek shrugged and leaned back into the teen before replying, “Well, it wasn’t the first time I had been. But it is still awesome. I remember the first time I went though, I was over whelmed with the large mass of people. But it was a good kind of overwhelmed. I just enjoyed the city itself though. I think it’s all the tall buildings and the fact that it literally never slept, and for a teenager with insomnia, New York was the best.” He told Stiles quietly. Derek enjoyed being asked such a simple but personal question. It felt normal and normalcy wasn’t really something Derek was used to. Stiles just enjoyed hearing about Derek. He felt since Derek was his boyfriend now, that he should have normal conversations like these more often.

 

The movie played on and after it ended, everyone decided to head out. Stiles was bummed that the evening hadn’t been more eventful, though, he should have known there wasn’t a whole lot to talk about. ‘Maybe tomorrow the training session will be more eventful’ Stiles hoped to himself after he shut the door behind the last of his friends. Cora had gone to spend the night with Allison so she could get the notes she needed for the classes they shared.

 

So, it was down to Derek and Stiles, alone together. Stiles flopped back onto the couch dramatically with an exasperated sigh.

 

“Whew, being with those guys is tiring.” Stiles said looking over at Derek with a smirk. Derek laughed, and man was that a sound to hear. Stiles loved his laugh, it was such a rare sound that every time he heard it, his heart began to pound and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. Teens are exhausting. I don’t know why I hang around so many.” Derek said sobering up from his laugh and sitting down next to Stiles. Stiles loved being so close to him, it made his worries and fears just disappear. Stiles mocked a hurt expression.

 

“Are you saying that you don’t like our company? How dare you, you’re a bad alpha!” Stiles mused. Derek threw an arm around Stiles giving him a knowing look.

 

“I enjoy YOUR company, anything else is a stretch. I guess that’s part of an alphas job though, right? Dealing with aggravating betas. Mine just so happen to be a group of high schoolers because I have no social skills and/or friends.” Derek says, looking over at Stiles with a wide grin. Derek didn’t actually mind the group. They could get annoying, but generally everything is pretty laid back. There was drama and spats, but they were tight and always there for each other. They would sacrifice their own lives for each other. And in Derek’s opinion, that’s what makes a pack. He definitely noticed the age gap though. Stiles giggled.

 

“Yeah, I guess. It’s good that you at least enjoy my company.” Stiles moved his head in towards Derek’s just a little bit. “Hopefully you mean that and you’re not just saying it to get laid.” Stiles winked and wiggled his eyebrows in amusement as Derek’s eyes widen and he turned to look him in the eyes. Derek shook his head in amusement.

 

“Yeah, I get a call at 3 am from a distraught teenager and less than 5 minutes into the conversation I pack up and immediately leave to drive hours on end just to come back to be there for him. Yeah, totally sounds like I am in it just to get laid.” Derek rolled his eyes light heartedly for like the one hundredth time of the day. Stiles found his happiness uplifting. He was much different today than he usually is, more at peace. Derek hadn’t been this genuinely happy in a long time.  Stiles rubs their noses together lovingly.

 

“I was just joking, Sourwolf. I know you dig me.” Stiles says smugly, pecking Derek’s lips lightly. A spark ignited inside of Derek with the brief touch. He growls approvingly.

 

“Mmm, yes. I do indeed, dig you, Stiles.” He kisses him back briefly like the teen had just done. Stiles heart was pounding, it’s the only sound that Derek seemed to be able to hear. It took every ounce of restraint not to kiss the boy until he couldn’t breath and then ravishing him right there in the middle of the loft until he couldn’t walk. Very primal urges coursing through the wolf right now. Derek had to take a deep breath to steady himself. Stiles reeked of arousal already and it had Derek dizzy. He loved that the boy was so easy to get going, he was sure that would come in handy soon. Stiles looks at him with a smug grin still glued to his face, before he pulled back completely and got off the couch.

 

“It’s almost 8 o’clock. I guess I should get going.” Stiles says, challenging Derek. Stiles wanted so badly for Derek to offer for him to stay, but he also didn’t want to scare him. He knew that they were jumping in head first to this whole relationship thing, and he knew Derek didn’t have good luck on the whole romance front. He didn’t want to overwhelm the wolf and scare him off. He REALLY wanted this to work. It was funny how, since he had never allowed himself to start figuring out how deep his feelings were for Derek, that when he finally did, it was like it was a never-ending pit of new emotions and he was just falling quickly into them.

 

Derek didn’t want Stiles to leave, he _REALLY_ didn’t want him to leave. He knew that Stiles dad wasn’t even expecting him, he wondered why the teen didn’t ask to stay with him. He didn’t want to freak Stiles out or pressure him, he wanted him to stay regardless of whether things would progress physically. He just feels better when he is near him and he wasn’t ready to let that go. He had been away for 3 months, now that he was his boyfriend, he felt that came with rights, and one of those rights is that he gets to spend all the time he wants with Stiles and doesn’t have to feel ashamed or embarrassed. Derek didn’t stop a second longer, he just moved towards Stiles, he reached him just at the teen reached for the door to slide it open. He spun him around quickly and trapped him with his arms on either side of Stiles head. Stiles looked at him, speechless. Derek was proud that he had rendered the boy speechless, Stiles was hardly ever quiet.

 

“Stay here tonight. With me. Don’t leave.” Derek asked, forcing Stiles to hold his gaze. Stiles just nodded, all confidence lost under Derek’s penetrating gaze. Derek smiled and pressed his lips against Stiles firmly. He didn’t deepen it in fear of pushing Stiles too far for his comfort, but it wasn’t long until Stiles was nipping at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Derek happily obliged, letting his tongue enter Stiles mouth and dance for dominance. Stiles didn’t fight long before allowing the inevitable and giving up, letting Derek push his tongue deeper into his mouth. Their lips moved in perfect synchrony, lighting a fire in each one of them that make them crave more. Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek’s neck pulling him hard against him until their bodies were connected from chest to thigh. Derek’s chest vibrated as a growl of pleasure built. Derek let his arms drop and enclosed them around Stiles slim waist planted firmly against his. Stiles tangled his fingers in Derek’s poorly maintained hair at the base of his neck, tugging lightly, earning a groan in response from the wolf that caused his erection to jerk in his shorts. He wanted this so bad, but he was held back by the fear of what happened earlier when they had started getting this hot.

 

Derek could smell his arousal growing and glances down with lust glazed eyes to see that just as he suspected, the teens shorts were tinted with his erection. Derek had never been attracted to another male. While him and Cora were gone, Derek spent a few evenings complaining about not being with Stiles, or missing him, and Cora asked him if he was “gay or something?” Derek remembers telling her “No, I’m not gay. Gay implies that I like guys exclusively. But I exclusively like girls, I’ve never been with a guy, or even liked one… and then enters Stiles, who got under my skin and I just can’t help the things I am feeling... even if we were to never have a relationship like that, just being a friend to him is enough. He’s the kind of person that everyone should strive to be, and when I’m with him, I’m the person that I want to be.” He said it like it as the most simple fact in the world, because for him, it was. That was the same night that Cora figured out that Stiles was Derek’s mate, and that Cora told Derek she was a lesbian. Derek’s heart pounded with the memory, he knew he couldn’t screw this up, because you only get one mate, and there was only one Stiles.

 

Derek ran his hands soothingly down Stiles sides and took another deep breath before looking back up at him. “We don’t have to do anything Stiles, I just want you near me.” He said, eyes burning into Stiles. Stiles nods knowingly.

 

“I would tell you if I wanted to stop, and I have full faith that you would listen. I’m only nervous about myself. Not you in the slightest.” Stiles smiles, reassuringly. He brought both hands up the cradle Derek’s beard covered face and pulled him into a quick kiss. “You have been a pretty great boyfriend so far.” Stiles said winking before pulling him into a hot, blood boiling kiss. Stiles felt heat creep up in his body but instead of pulling away he focused every ounce of energy into this kiss, and he thought only of Derek and the way his hands leave tiny trails of fire on every inch of his body as he drags them slowly down his sides until the settle on the curve of his ass. The fire didn’t go away, instead it made its way down to his stomach and pulses up his aroused groin, making it jerk. It was painfully hard and pulsing in his shorts, the fire stayed there never dissipating. Stiles body grinds into Derek’s impulsively. Stiles groans when he grabs his ass hard before hoisting him up, trapping his body between the door and Derek’s own body. Stiles gasped in shock but quickly got with it, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist.

 

*******************************                                          **CHESNEE STOP READING** (that’s my sister, I wanted to embarrass her (: )- and anyone else who doesn’t like smut, because the rest of the chapter will be pure smutty, smut, smutfulness                                                                                                           ********************************

 

Derek allowed a growl to slip past his throat at the sensation. He hadn’t ever felt anything as good as Stiles erection pressed firmly against his through the thin material of their shorts. Derek’s lip left Stiles and he began trailing wet kisses all down Stiles neck, stopping to suck and bite on the pulse point at the base of the teens neck. Stiles let his eyes fall shut, this is the first sexual encounter aside from making out with a few girls, and that cn hardly be called an encounter. His vision blurred and he sighed Derek’s name. Derek’s growl became deeper as he tightened his grip and began moving the pair across the loft to lie Stiles gently down onto the bed. Stiles was impressed. His lips didn’t stop assaulting his neck, peppering it with wet kisses and, Stiles was sure hickeys, the whole time. Stiles breathing was labored from the ecstasy coursing through his veins. He always thought his first sexual experience would be awkward and forced, lots of heavy breathing, weird noises, the whole nine yards, but this, this was porn movie worthy. He couldn’t be gladder that it was Derek he was finally losing his virginity to, he was sure that there were a million women who would love to be underneath this sexy piece of man candy. Stiles smiled, pleased with himself for his choice in boyfriend. Even though, Stiles believes that him and Derek were destined to be together so there wasn’t really a choice in it.

 

All of Stiles thoughts were thrown right out the window when he felt Derek tug gently at the hem of his shirt, Stiles smirked down at his eager wolf who looked up at him, when their eyes met, Stiles gasped. His eyes were turning his alpha red and hit Stiles with a spark of sexual adrenaline he had never experienced. All he could think about was his _alpha_ taking him right here and right now. All thoughts were pushed away and his movement were driven purely by lust brought out from those red eyes staring back at him.

 

Derek could feel something shift when he looked up at Stiles. His alpha eyes making an appearance due to the primal situation at hand. Stiles smiled seductively at his wolf before speaking slowly.

 

“ _Come on,_ big bad wolf, use your claws, shred them off me.” Stiles taunts, Derek grins back evilly before showing Stiles his hand as he drew out his claws and started at Stiles chest, putting slight pressure he dragged his claw down Stiles shirt ripping the fabric and grazing the skin in a delightfully painful way. Stiles held his eyes, captured in this moment, the heat stirred again making Stiles hold his breath. Derek moved back to the crook of Stiles neck.

 

“Breath, baby.” Derek whispered into his ear, letting his teeth gently bite on Stiles ear lobe as he retreated to kiss Stiles gently on the lips. Stiles body relaxed and he took a deep breath, locking eyes with his wolf. Stiles nodded slightly and Derek smiled in victory as the boy’s heart rate steadied. Stiles wiggled underneath him and the clothing fell revealing the boy’s pale chest. Derek kissed a steady trail down his chest, circling his nipples on once before continuing to leave wet kisses down his abdomen. Derek kissed all the way down, hardly missing an inch before ending his kisses at the skin where his shorts were drooping on his waist, it wasn’t a shock to Derek that the boy kept himself hairless down there, however, it made him want to see more. ‘Well, curiosity did kill the cat’ he thought to him, smiling deviously and ripping Stiles shorts from his body quickly, allowing his erection to spring forward and connecting with his stomach. Stiles gasped at the sudden lack of clothing, and really regretted not wearing boxers. He refused to make eye contact with Derek, nervous that he would suddenly leave, he didn’t know what kind of guys, if any, that Derek had been with, or what he was used to in the dick department. He blushed as he avoided Derek’s gaze.

 

Derek pulled back to sit on his knees between Stiles legs, “Look at me.” He says firmly, Stiles does what he is told. Derek’s face was a mixture of lust and astonishment, maybe a little bit of love mixed in there too. Derek watched his hand as he allowed his hands to roam up Stiles thighs, over his hips, over his rib cage, over his chest. He ran them slowly down his arms and back up, over his throat, ad settled them onto either side of his face, following them the whole time with his eyes full of desire. “You are perfect, Stiles. Don’t look away.” He says breathily before connecting his mouth with Stiles and moving it slowly with his own, drinking in Stiles taste. It was intoxicating. With every taste, he just wanted more. Stiles was out of it, completely lost in the sea of Derek. Derek broke the kiss and attacked his neck, licking and biting seductively. Stiles was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the uneven clothing situation and pouted. He tugged at the hem of Derek’s shirt and Derek looked at him before registering what Stiles wanted and maneuvered his body so the shirt could be tugged off with ease. After the shirt was discarded, Stiles urged him to keep going by tugging the hem of his shorts and biting his lip. Derek smiled, obliging the teen again and moving around as he slid and discarded his shorts and boxers on the floor. He held his breath as Stiles sat up slowly, facing Derek who sat on his knees between him. The boys mouth was hung down in amazement as he began tracing his fingers over the deep ridges of each muscle in his abdomen and pecks, enjoying the thick hair on the wolfs chest. Stiles slowly littered sloppy kisses down the alphas body and acting on impulse, slid his tongue gently over the older man’s happy trail, matting it down with saliva. Derek took a sharp breath at the coolness the boys spit me left behind and how dangerously close the teens mouth was to the area of his body that craved it the most. Stiles looked at Derek’s massive erection, it was everything he had hoped. It was perfect, it wasn’t so large that it in sighted fear, it was big though, about 8” if he had to guess in length, and Stiles curiously wrapped his hand around it, shocked to find his fingers barely wrapped all the way around it. Derek gasps and another sexy growl builds. Derek grabbed his head gently on either side, pulling him back up, kissing him lightly.

 

“Tonight, I’m going to take care of you. So, lay back and enjoy. There will be plenty of time in the future for you to deliver my pleasure.” Derek said, nipping Stiles chin before pressing him back down to the bed with a large hand on his chest.

 

Derek pulled back and slid over to the bedside table. He opened it up and retrieved a bottle of lubricant before settling back between the boy’s knees. He gave him an almost shy glance as he held the bottle up. “You ready for this Stiles?” Derek asked, carefully.

 

Stiles took ragged breaths, nervousness was threatening to swallow him whole. He nodded slightly, not trusting his voice. Derek hesitated, before hitching Stiles leg on his shoulder. He had researched this and watched porn, but actually doing it was a way different story. It was more intense, he was solely focused on the pleasure of the teen and it was stressful not really knowing how to deliver it. He had read up on the subject and learned that too much foreplay and prep becomes uncomfortable and aggravating for both parties more than useful. So, Derek made a quick decision to keep it short and sweet and to drag out the real thing instead.

 

Derek gave a small smirk and dipped his head down, dragging his tongue from the head of Stiles member all the way down to the bottom, causing Stiles to hiss in pleasure. Derek liked the sound so he went a step further, he took the head in his mouth and slowly let it slide into his mouth until he couldn’t go down any further and retreated slowly, and just as he hoped, Stiles was writhing underneath him, a stuttering mess of moans, groans, and hissing, as Derek repeats the motion over and over at an agonizingly slow pace. Derek let his mouth pop off with a loud _‘pop’_ sound to accompany.

 

Derek snapped open the cap of the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers, using his other hand to spread it around before gathering the excess and lathering it on Stiles virgin hole. Stiles breathing hitch and he clenched his muscles in anticipation. Derek feathered light kisses up his thighs and told him to relax so he took a deep breath and sealed his eyes shut. Derek pressed the first finger at his entrance and once he received little resistance he began slowly sliding it in until it couldn’t go anymore. Stiles groaned loudly, like music to Derek’s ears, he repeated the motion again and again before Stiles began to beg. Derek felt proud of himself, gaining more and more confidence every time his name comes out of Stiles mouth in a breathy moan, sending heat directly down to his painfully hard erection.

 

“P-please Der, more, I need more.” He whined, no action was his own, the heat in his body had centralized causing his arousal to be heightened to a level he has never known. He couldn’t think about anything other than the thick desire coursing through his veins, like a drug, telling him he needed more. Derek’s eyes started to turn red again as he quickly poured another dollop onto his erection and rubbed it all over. He lined it up and leaned down to kiss Stiles hard and passionately. Their tongues battled for dominance until, as always, Derek one, nibbling at Stiles bottom lip teasingly. “Are you ready, baby?” Derek asked, huskily, he looked at Stiles and was mesmerized. Stiles laid there, eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust, lips red and swollen from Derek’s kisses, they were slightly parted as he took short ragged breaths. Stiles nodded with what little strength he had and then squeaked out a response.

 

“I have never been more ready for anything, _ever_.” He said, looking at his lover. Derek sighed in relief as he slowly slid himself into Stiles, who stayed surprisingly relaxed, he guessed he had gotten the foreplay right. Slowly he filled Stiles, after every inch, stopping to allow his partner to adjust until he was pressed as deep as he could go inside of him. Stiles had never felt such a wonderful fullness. Derek stayed still, allowing Stiles to stretch and get comfortable around his thickness. Stiles began to rut against him and Derek took that as his signal to begin moving. He slid almost all the way out before pressing in again with a grunt, Stiles moaned loudly. Derek had an arrogant smirk on his face as he repeated the motion, over and over at a teasingly slow pace. Stiles began to whimper, he couldn’t even tell his voice was his own anymore. He was so lost in lust he didn’t realize he was begging Derek to go harder.

 

“Harder, _alpha_!” He said in a moan, challenging his alpha. “ _Please_ , Derek.” Stiles begged, whimpering this time. Derek slammed in hard in response to his plea. His vision blurred and he began to shift, beginning to lose himself to the wolf racing within him, desperate to mark and claim his mate. He knew it wasn’t time for that yet so he fought back the wolf, winning for the moment. Derek rammed over and over at an unforgiving pace, when he starts to feel the familiar burn build in his groin, his lower muscles beginning to clench, he slowed himself to an almost halt. He rotated his hips slowly allowing the tension to even out as he grabbed Stiles and spun him around so he was face down on the bed with his ass up in the air and erection standing hard between him and the bed. Stiles was to lost in his sex daze to even notice the position change until Derek slammed back into him with a deep growl erupting from his chest. The position change allowed for a depth into Stiles that hadn’t ever been reached and caused his vision to blur.  Derek felt his orgasm begin to build again and wrapped a hand firmly around Stiles member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It doesn’t take long until Stiles unraveling underneath him, his body rocking backward to meet Derek’s hips and jerking forward into Derek’s hand. Stiles voice becoming strangled as he tries to moan Derek’s name. Stiles body tenses all over as come spurts from his cock, soaking Derek’s sheets underneath him and clenching his ass around Derek’s member. Stiles is temporarily blind with ecstasy as Derek cries out, finding his release just seconds later, roaring a loud and sexy roar as he filled Stiles up with his come. Derek collapsed over onto his side, tugging Stiles body next to his, still connected as they came down from their post-coital high. Derek and Stiles lied completely still, breathing heavily, and soaking in the simplicity of their bodies beings fully connected from head to toe for a few minutes before any movement.

 

“ **Wow.** ” Stiles said, exasperatedly. Derek chuckled light-heartedly. Stiles had never felt something so overwhelmingly intense. His whole body was a whirlwind of sensations, every one of them wonderful. Stiles didn’t even know how to formulate a coherent sentence. He was already becoming embarrassed because of the sounds and pleas he had made during their love making, he wasn’t going to add fuel to the ‘awkward thing’ pile by saying something stupid.

 

“Yeah. Wow.” Derek said, kissing his shoulder. Stiles nuzzled himself further into Derek’s strong chest and sighed.

 

“Hey, Der?” Stiles asked a few minutes later, sounding half asleep already.

 

“Yeah?” Derek asked, lazily.

 

“I love you, just so ya’ know.” Stiles said, just seconds later, before Derek can process the words, his breathing evens out and Derek can tell he’s fast asleep already.


	6. School The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts a little dirty but nothing to bad, in the last chapter if you skipped the smut, you basically only missed a sex dazed Stiles telling Derek he loved him and then falling asleep.
> 
> So, thats all for the notes. Didnt include a summary because this is a filler lol. I am like partially done with the next but I have a kid and have to be up early in the morning so I have to go to bed or I will be a zombie tomorrow.
> 
> Please leave comments and kutos, I love love love them! <3
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Chapter #6:

 

Stiles opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his eyes finally adjusted to his surroundings. He was burning up and realized why when he turned his head and realized Derek’s body was still pressed firmly to his with his arm around Stiles waist holding him tightly as he snoozed away. Stiles took a minute to appreciate the sleeping beauty. His face was so relaxed, the most he had ever seen it. His long, dark eyelashes spread gently across his cheek as his eyes lay closed. Every stress and wrinkle line the tension riddled man usually had was gone, his face looked so much younger. Stiles couldn’t believe how perfect he was. Stiles reached his arm up behind him and gently brushed his fingers through Derek’s beard. His member stood hard with his morning wood. He inwardly groaned, remembering that he has to break out of his Derek bubble and go to school and he pulled himself away from his lover, trying not to disturb the wolfs slumber. Of course, that didn’t work. Derek’s eyes popped open at the sudden coolness of Stiles body leaving his. He raised his head to see Stiles trying to sneakily scoot out of the bed, his lip trapped under his teeth in concentration. Derek smiled at the boy sleepily when he finally got out and turned back excitedly to check to see if his hard work had payed off. He pouted.

 

“Sorry for waking you.” Stiles said before his face scrunched up in disgust and Derek’s release from the night before comes trailing down his leg. His face turns red with embarrassment. Derek looks confused for a second before his eyes lower and he notices what Stiles face is referring to and smiles wickedly. His morning hardness throbbed at the site of Stiles. Derek crawled out of bed and wrapped his arms around Stiles back and gently kissed his neck. Stiles face fell from disgust to desire as Derek kissed up his neck, leaving little love bites, to behind his ear, his beard lightly scratching Stiles’ neck as he moved.

 

Derek pulled away and whispered in Stiles ear, “Come on, I’ll clean you up. Your already late so I’ll be quick.” And then he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Stiles shook his head and glanced over at the clock, he groaned realizing that he indeed was late, it was almost 8:45 and school started at 8:15. He had to make by the end of the first class for his dad not to be called. He huffed and followed Derek where he stood in the bathroom waiting with a wet rag in one hand. Stiles walked in and stood awkwardly waiting for instruction. Derek stalked around him before stopping directly behind him. Stiles could see their reflection in the mirror and was so aroused by Derek’s caring, tender touch. It was sweet.

 

“Spread your legs.” Derek said. Stiles obeyed, holding the wolfs gaze in the mirror. Derek leaned down and spread the boy’s cheeks and wipes the rag gently over the puckered hole. Stiles groaned. It was so sensitive that it made Stiles leg quiver. Derek repeated the motion two more times before folding the rag and wiping down his legs. Derek nipped at Stiles cheek playfully before standing and spinning him around. “You should get dressed, your dad will flip out if he gets a second call.” Derek says, kissing him quickly.

 

Stiles groans in frustration before pointing to his erection, “What do I do about this?” Stiles asked, aggravated.

 

“Nothing, I’ll take care of it later. Go to school.” Derek said before exiting and getting dressed. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed Derek. He looked around the room wondering what he was going to wear to school. He scratched his head awkwardly. Derek looked at him, before realizing the boy’s concerns. He walked over to his bag and retrieved some items before tossing them at Stiles. Stiles only managed to catch the boxers and gratefully slid them on before picking up the other item. He let it unravel and held it up. It was a shirt, too small for Derek that had ‘I <3 New York on it’. Stiles looked at Derek curiously after slipping it on and it being the perfect size for him.

 

“This is too small for you.” Stiles pointed out. Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes Stiles, I bought it for you. I thought about you the whole time I was gone. Now for pants, just wear the jeans over there. I assume that is what you wore here.” Derek said and right as he went to close the bathroom door behind himself he said, “You look pretty cute in the shirt though.” And then he slammed the door.

 

Stiles smiled confidently to himself. “Thanks, Sourwolf, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me outside of the sheets.” He snickered lightly when he heard the wolf cough in shock choking on the toothpaste in his mouth. Stiles slid on his jeans and found his keys. As soon as Derek came out he stood up. “I gotta’ go…” Stiles said, glancing at the wolf. Derek looked so good, he was wearing a black V-neck allowing that thick, dark hair to peak through, and dark blue jeans. He was so sexy. Derek smiled at the boys obvious staring and slowly began approaching Stiles.

 

He slid his arms around his waist, “Do you want me to take you? Since we have to meet at Deaton’s afterwards anyway?” Derek asks, kissing the corner of Stiles mouth. Stiles grinned and nodded.

 

“That would be pretty great” Stiles confirmed. Derek smirked and kissed him gently on the lips, allowing their lips to slide together for a few wonderful moments before pulling away and motioning to the door.

 

“After you, Stiles.”

* * *

 

Derek dropped Stiles off at school and promised to be back by the time school let out. Stiles practically ran to his first class. He walked in and quickly glanced around the room until his eyes landed on a substitute teacher, he exhaled in relief and got out his trusted excuse card. It was a card that the principal gave him once claiming he had been in his office and he was in a rush so it had no date or time stamp, so Stiles used it on a few occasions to get out of getting into trouble. He walked up to the old lady and showed her his slip.

 

“Hey, my name is Stiles Stillinski. I have been in the office, I have a note.” He said showing her the note. She smiled.

 

“Okay Stiles, you are to work with your partner and complete this worksheet.” She says, smiling politely and handing him a worksheet. Stiles thanked her and darted to his seat across the room wear Lydia sat in her normal seat. He loved science class because Lydia was one of his best friends and they got to choose seats so he was partnered with her on everything.

 

“Hey Lyd.” He said climbing onto the stool next to her. She smiled brightly and handed him her already completed worksheet. He grinned and began copying her answers.

 

“Hey Stiles. How are you?” She asks curiously as she doodles.

 

“Good, you?”

“I’m great. The only thing that would make me feel even better is if my best friend told me about his new boyfriend?” Lydia said, looking at him. Her eyes were full of excitement. Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Guess I should’a expected that, huh?” He shook his head. “You get 3 questions, any questions. Use them wisely. Go.” Stiles was excited to talk about Derek. He hoped someone would over hear, he was proud to finally have a boyfriend.

 

“Oh boy! Okay, question one, who initiated the first kiss? You or him?” Stiles smiled.

 

“Me. We were watching a movie, our hands brushed and I don’t kno why but I just did it.”

 

Lydia sighs, “Finally.” Stiles laughed again and rolled his eyes. “Okay question two, is Stiles Stillinski still a _virgin?”_ She asked quietly. Stiles face heated immediately.

 

“ _Nope.”_  He said, wagging his eyebrows at her. She squeaked and practically launched herself out of the seat.

 

“ _ohmygosh,_ you are easy! _ONE_ day and your boxers dropped to the floor.” Lydia said, laughing hard. Stiles blush consumed him as people began to stare. He shooshed her.

 

“Shut the hell up! People are staring at us!” Stiles scolded. Lydia quickly sobered from her laugh.

 

“Oh, my goodness. So, question 3…” She grins evilly and Stiles gulps, knowing the next question was going to be something super personal. “How is _Derek Hale_ in bed?” She asked excitedly. Stiles chuckled.

 

“Oh, he is a sex god. Like legit. It was porn movie quality from Derek.” Stiles said, shaking his head affirmingly. Lydia grins wide, nodding her head.

 

“I _KNEW_ it! I totally called that one. I mean, the man’s got muscles for days. And the whole, tall, dark, and handsome thing he has going for him, I knew he would be good.” Lydia winks and Stiles heart begins pounding as he thinks back to the evening before. He had forgotten he had said “I love you”. He cringes at the memory. Lydia looks at him confused.

 

“What’s wrong Stiles?”

 

“I told Derek ‘I love you’ after we fucked…” Stiles told her, mortified. She gaped at him wide eyed.

 

“What did he say?” Lydia asked.

 

“Nothing… I just went to sleep right after.” Stiles told her, laying his head in his hands. Lydia nudged him.

 

“Well you guys have been getting close for a while now, so its normal to love him. Might freak him out though.” Lydia admits. Stiles nods and then the bell rings. “It’ll all be alright Stiles, Derek really cares about you.” Lydia says patting him on the back as she walks past. Stiles stands and packs up his things. He really hopes Derek isn’t freaked.

 

“See ya’ in fourth.” Stiles calls as she disappears into the crowded hallway. 

* * *

 

The school day passed dreadfully slowly for Stiles. He was so anxious about this afternoon with Deaton. He has been so frightened by what he has been dreaming about, what if his dream was telling the truth, what if somewhere deep inside him, there is a darkness threatening to take over. What I that is what this power comes from? There are so many things that scare Stiles about the situation. But he felt so lucky to have Derek. He just really hoped he hadn’t scared the wolf with those 3 words. They were true, he meant them. He did love Derek, he hadn’t realized that the feelings were that deep but they are. But he doesn’t expect Derek to say it back and he didn’t want to freak Derek out. They had already been moving really fast and Derek wasn’t a big relationship guy, at least, not that Stiles had seen. And they had spent A LOT of time together the past year or so.

When fourth period came, he practically ran. That was math, his least favorite subject, but it had most of his favorite people in it, and the teacher was the coolest math teacher he had ever had because he let them choose seating. Stiles was one of the first people in the room and took root at their usual table. Soon, Scott and Isaac walked in and filled the two seats on either side of him. He was upset when they got up and moved to the other side of the table their faces scrunched in pure disgust.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Stiles pouted. They both held their noses.

 

“Dude, you _WREAK_ of Derek.” Scott said.

 

“And not his cologne, if you know what I mean.” Isaac said, gagging. Stiles furrowed his brows until it dawned on his what they meant. He raised his eyebrows in realization and blushed.

 

“Oh, well my bad. I didn’t have time to shower.” Stiles said sheepishly. “But hey, Stiles isn’t a virgin anymore.” He smiles, motioning his hand like he’s waving a victory flag. Isaac fake gags in reaction.

 

“Dude, congrats and all, but you have to go spray yourself down with axe.” Scott fumbles in his bag and finds his axe that he brings to spray on after lacrosse. He hands it over to Stiles. “Hopefully then you’ll at least be tolerable. Or you are gonna be sitting with strangers.” Scott finishes. Stiles pouts and quickly moves out of the room and into the locker room down the hall to spray himself heavily with axe. When he begins coughing he stops, hoping that is enough to make his friends stay sitting with him.

 

By the time he gets to the classroom, Lydia, Allison, and Cora all had found places around the table. Stiles sat in between Allison and Lydia. He assumed because they had human noses and couldn’t smell Derek radiating from him. Cora’s face when he sat down was priceless. It scrunched up in such dramatic disgust. She almost fell out of her seat.

 

“You slut.” She said teasingly. Stiles blushed as everyone laughed at him.

 

“Shut up, you guys don’t know what it’s like to be a 16-year-old virgin. It’s a struggle. All of you lost yalls at 15 or before.” Stiles grumbles at the group of teens surrounding him. Isaac raised his hand.

 

“Not me, I lost mine to Allison. Like 5 months ago.” Isaac said awkwardly. Allison blushed when Scott shot his head around. 5 months ago, Isaac and Allison had only been dating weeks, if that. Scott didn’t realize it happened that fast, he seemed to get a pang of jealousy but done a good job of brushing it off.

 

“I was 15, I lost mine to Allison too.” Scott said, sneaking a smirk in at Isaac who just ignored it. Isaac wasn’t competitive. He loved Allison for sure, but he wasn’t going to fight over her. Well, unless it got to that point. She’s still his girl.

 

“I was 15 and I lost mine to Jackson.” Lydia confessed. “I told all my friends I lost it at the beach the summer before me and Jackson got together just to look cool. But I didn’t actually loose it until Jackson and I got together. We had only been dating a few weeks though.” Lydia shrugged, showing it wasn’t a big deal to her.

 

“I lost mine when I was 13.” Cora said shyly, all heads snapping towards her. And then the teacher walked in so the conversation was put on hold. Stiles was curious who took Cora’s virginity. He figured she wasn’t a virgin but he had never had it confirmed.

 

The class period went by uneventfully, there wasn’t much room for talking until the last 15 minutes when he allowed homework collaboration. Meaning, Lydia did the work and everyone else copied her.

 

“So, Cora, you’ve peaked our interest. Who was the lucky guy?” Lydia asked as everyone began conversing and the volume of the room rose. Cora blushed a little and shook her head.

 

“Not a guy.” Cora says shyly and then looks up at everyone shocked stare.

 

“Oh man. So, are you-“

 

“A lesbian. Yep.” Cora admitted, more confidently. Everyone managed to keep it together until she felt comfortable enough to continue. “Anyway, I met this girl one time while I was on vacation with my family. We spend the entire week together and the night before her family went back we kissed. One thing led to another and I lost my virginity on the beach in the middle of the night, while Derek covered for me. He didn’t even know I was a lesbian. Or pretended he didn’t know.” Cora told the group. Lydia smiled.

 

“Well I think that’s cute. Summer love is the best.” Lydia says warmly. Cora smiles an appreciative smile.

 

“I think it’s cute to. And your brother sounds super sweet, I’d love to meet him.” Stiles says, voice dripping with amusement.

 

“Sorry, he’s dating some loser kid.” She deadpans. Stiles fakes a hurt expression.

 

“You are grumpier than your brother.” Stiles says quietly. He grins in victory when he hears a defeated scoff from the girl. Stiles looked at the clock. Less than 5 minutes left of class. His heart began to pound and Isaac looked up at him.

 

“You okay?” Isaac asks. Stiles gulps and nods. That gains Scotts attention.

 

“You don’t look okay.” Scott prods. Stiles takes a breath.

 

“A lil’ nervous. About what Deaton may find. Not a big deal.” Scott smiles a reassuring smile.

 

“it’s okay dude, we will all be there for you. And so, will Derek.” And with that, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone stood up and the group stayed together s they all walked out and to their lockers. Eventually they all congregated out in front of the school, gaining the few missing members of their pack.

 

A group of girls talking about the sexy guy with a badass car caught his attention first, and then a few other group of girls with their head turned to the parking lot and mouths hanging open, indicated Derek was waiting for him. Stiles smiled smugly when Derek smiled at him, leaning against his Camaro. He heard the group of girls dare one of them to go get his number. As the girl turned to walk to go do it, Stiles sped up his pace and closed the distance between him and the wolf, kissing him hard, right in front of the girl wanting his number. He smiled into the kiss when he heard the scoffing and stomping away of the girl on her way to get his number. Derek was taken off guard but quickly got with it wrapping his arms around Stiles tightly and nipping his lip to deepen the kiss. Stiles didn’t mean for all this but since Derek was initiating it he went right with it, opening his mouth and angling his head so that Derek could get better access as he ravished his boyfriends mouth. Their tongues danced together at a painfully slow rhythm and the rest of Stiles problems and worries, all the other kids, everything just disappeared and it was only them.

 

Derek had missed Stiles so much. His day consisted of working out like crazy and reading. He finished two of the three books in the maze runner series already. Derek had been pacing around his loft from 2:30 until 3:00 when he finally left to come sit outside the school. He couldn’t stop thinking about those three words Stiles said the night before. So, when he finally got his lips on Stiles, he had no intention of letting the boy go so soon. He didn’t care who watched.

 

He was finally pulled away from Stiles when he heard Jackson cough violently. He pulled back, kissing the tip of Stiles nose in his retreat. Stiles blushed and looked up at him.

 

“I missed you.” Stiles admitted. Derek grinned.

 

“I missed you more, I promise.” Stiles heart fluttered in his chest. Derek had missed him. Derek gave him a look, one that Stiles couldn’t place.  Isaac cleared his throat and they turned to him.

 

“Stiles, you smell so fucking gross dude. Couldn’t you at least take a shower if y’all are gonna be doing it?” Jackson asked. Stiles laughed out loud and Derek smiled at Stiles.

 

“No, cause’ believe me, I’ve smelled way worse radiating from you and Lydia before. You guys are like rabbits.” Derek retorted as Stiles fell into his side.

 

“So, were all going to the vet clinic, right?” Scott asked.

 

Derek nodded at him. “Yes, and we should go. So, Scott, Kira and Cora with me. Allison and Isaac with Lyd.” Derek directed. Everyone separated and got into their newly assigned vehicles. Stiles was way less nervous now, he had all these amazing people by his side, he would never allow darkness to consume him because he had to many people fighting to keep the light alive. He loved the people around him. It was almost like with Derek back, they were starting to have a bond again as a pack too, like he was beginning to feel a connection again that had seemed to have died off recently. The Camaro roaring to life is what broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over and Derek was giving him a look he had never seen on the wolfs face before.

 

“You okay?” Stiles asked, giving Derek a concerned look. Derek nodded and kissed Stiles quickly.

 

“I just love you, that’s all.” Derek said before pulling away. Stiles blinked a few times.

 

“I love you too, Derek.” He said happily and turning up the music.


	7. What am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 7. It took forever to type but its here.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love, so please leave em'. <3 <3 <3
> 
> xx The Supermom

Chapter 7:

 

Stiles was so anxious as they pulled up in front of Deaton’s clinic. He sighed heavily and Derek grabbed his hand. “Hey, I’m gonna be here with you the whole time, Stiles.” Derek said, hoping to reassure the teen. Stiles face didn’t change. He just nodded and slipped out of the car, the rest of them piling out after. Derek was worried about Stiles. Stiles wasn’t acting like himself and he had pulled away from Derek’s touch quickly. The teen had seemed fine as they left the school. He must be overthinking this whole thing and scared, Derek thought to himself. He decided that Stiles needed to have a clear mind going into this, and he knew he would be the only one who would be able to help the boy relax so he grabbed him firmly by the elbow and pulled him off around the side of the building.

 

Stiles felt himself being pulled by Derek. He wondered what the man was thinking, they had to get in and start this thing, but the look in his wolfs eyes told him arguing wasn’t a smart idea. Derek dragged him around the corner of the building and turned Stiles to look at him, Stiles back firmly planted against the wall.

 

“Stiles, talk to me. You are upset, something is eating at you. I am here for you to talk to always.” Derek told him, concern flooding his eyes. Stiles heart skipped a beat, and he smiled shyly at Derek’s words of affection. Stiles takes a deep breath.

 

“I am just really nervous. I have been having these nightmares and I guess they just have me freaked. I mean, what if something is brought out in me that everyone doesn’t like. What if you can’t look at me the same?” Stiles wraps his arms around himself and sighs again. “I don’t know, it’s just intimidating. You and Deaton are the smartest people I know and you guys don’t know anything about what’s going on with me. I feel kinda lost.” Stiles admits with a sad shrug. Derek just shakes his head in disbelief at the teens words. He isn’t good at expressing his feelings but he felt he had done an alright job of expressing the depth of his feelings to the boy in the short time they had been together, but apparently not. He swallowed hard before totally laying himself out there emotionally.

 

“Stiles, I have a few issues with the things you just said. For starters, I promise I will never go anywhere, and I will never give up on you. I will always fight for you and I will definitely always be here for you. I love you Stiles. You are my best friend. Secondly, we are a pack and we always stick together. We didn’t leave you before, you’ve never left any of us, and I know they will be here, no matter what!” Derek is cut off by Stiles lips crashing against his. It took him by surprise but he quickly wrapped his hands around other side of the boy’s face and kissed him a

gently, and slowly wanting to show him every word was true. Stiles kissed him until he was out of breath, tears stung his eyes threatening to spill.

 

“I love you so much, Derek. Thank you for saying those things. I know you have a hard time with emotional stuff but, I really needed that.” Stiles finished with a nod, successfully blinking back the tears. Derek gave him a warm smile.

 

“Now, lastly, what about these nightmares Stiles? You haven’t told me about them and you need to be clear headed going into this, empty conscience, or it could potentially be dangerous. We don’t have any idea what we’re walking into here, you need to tell me everything. I am your alpha, more importantly, your _boyfriend_ now, Stiles. I need you to be forthcoming with me.” Derek said, sighing gently at the end. He wasn’t mad at Stiles, he was just hurt that he felt the need to keep it from him. He saw Stiles nod and then he began speaking.

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry I haven’t told you. We’ve just been kinda wrapped up in a love bubble I hadn't ever really thought about it again. But that’s why I was up and went to your loft. I have been having this dream, and it starts as a flashback of what the Nogitsune did to Scott, except I’m watching it, chained to a chair. I try so hard to fight and try to help but I’m just helpless. It was kinda how I felt at the time, ya know. A prisoner in my own body.” Stiles saw Derek cringe at the painful memories, almost like he could feel his emotions. “But anyway, then the Nogitsune turns and starts telling me that everything he did was my fault, and how I’m weak and pathetic and just a human. And then I always argue, telling him we defeated him and close my eyes trying to wake up. When I open them again it’s like I’m looking in a mirror, it’s not the sick, scary version of myself, it’s the me I am now. And he tells me that we may have defeated the nogitsune but that the darkness inside myself is still very much alive, and then he tells me that I have the power to be a god if I join him and then his entire body erupts in flames and his eyes turn bright yellow like the sun before the flames reach out and consume me. I wake up feeling like heat is just going to rip apart my body.” Stiles says, out of breath, and his heart pounding a mile a minute. Stiles hasn’t told anyone, but getting it off his chest makes him feel lighter somehow. Stiles has held onto this so long that it has become a secret that was starting to affect him mentally. Now that Derek was back though, he didn’t have to hold his burdens to himself.

 

Derek was taken back by the dream. He could definitely see why Stiles has been so torn up dealing with these things alone. Guilt tears through Derek with vengeance as he wraps the boy tight in his arms. Derek was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his own showing of affection but he had a feeling Stiles just needed it a little longer. He nuzzled his nose into Stiles neck and breathed his scent in deeply. The boy had a mix of smells, he was nervous, that much was for sure. Derek could still smell himself on the teen but he also smelled Lydia and another perfume that he would have to remember to ask Stiles about later, but the most over powering scent is the boys scent of fear. Derek kissed his cheek as he pulled back.

 

“Stiles, I wish you would have come to me sooner. I didn’t know any of this was going on. You can’t just try to deal with these things alone.” Derek said reassuringly, wiping a fallen tear from Stiles eye. Stiles sniffled and quickly tried to wipe all traces of the tears that were shedding.

 

“I know. I mean, I didn’t know. But I do now.” Stiles said, nodding shyly. Derek gave him a small smile. And then took a deep sigh.

 

“However, we have to tell everyone. Your dream may have already told you what you are, what your phased form looks like. So, we might have the things we need to get answers. You don’t have to tell them today if you aren’t ready, but you do have to tell Deaton.” Derek said, rubbing his hand gently up and down Stiles upper arm. Stiles nodded.

 

“I will tell them all today. I should have already, anyway. What if Scott gets upset that I hadn’t come to him sooner?” Stiles asked.

 

“He won’t. He will be crazy worried, that’s just how Scott is with you. But, he knows you don’t need the extra mental strain of him being upset with you.” Derek stood there for a minute just staring at Stiles, waiting for a sign that he was ready to face the music. Stiles finally looked up at him with dry eyes, the slight puffiness of his face had gone down. “Come on, we should get inside.” Derek said, laying his hand on the small of Stiles back, leading him back around the building. Stiles stopped and turned, placing a kiss on his lips.

 

“I love you, Sourwolf.” He said firmly. Derek smiled.

 

“I love you too, Stiles.” He chuckled lightly as he opened the door for the teen and they entered the clinic.

 

When they walked in, Deaton was finishing up services with a client and her dog. He thanked them as they walked out and turned to Stiles.

 

“Are you ready for this, Stiles?” He asked, clapping a hand softly on Stiles shoulder. Stiles gave a hesitant smile.

 

“Yeah, ready as I’ll ever be.” Stiles said. The pack flooded out the back of the clinic where Deaton had a decent sized field with a large white table put up in the center.

 

“Once Derek called and said that everyone was tagging along I knew the clinic would be too small for everyone to comfortably fit and us explore whatever is going on with you, so I moved it outside.” Deaton said explaining himself. “Stiles, hop up on the table. I’m going to take your vitals at a normal state before we begin.” Stiles does what he is told, hopping up on the table. He smiles when Derek moves himself to stand next to the table. Deaton lays a bag down next to Stiles and begins taking all his vitals. He scribbles them down on a blank piece of paper as he goes.

 

Everyone stands around them quietly for what feels like centuries. Until Derek speaks, “So, there is more to this than we had initially thought.” Derek says glancing at Stiles who nods for him to just tell them. Derek decided to keep it short as possible. “Stiles has been having a reoccurring nightmare. It starts with an exact copy of himself from when he was possessed by the Nogitsune and he is chained to a chair while the figure taunts him, the figure bursts into flames and tells Stiles that he could be a God with all the power they hold. And he tells him that the darkness inside himself is very real. Then the figure consumes him in flames and he wakes up terrified.” Derek finishes, proud of himself for not giving the details that would cause Scott to feel guilt for not being there for his friend when he needed him. Derek knows he deserves the guilt but he doesn’t want Stiles to get upset for any reason so he felt it would be better to wait on that part. What is important is the necessities, so that is what he gave. He looked at Stiles who mouthed ‘thank you’ and his heart shifted. Deaton darts back into the clinic and Derek takes off after him, telling everyone to wait where they were. Stiles looked frightened at the sudden quick movement.

 

Derek followed him in, “Deaton, what’s going on?” He finds the man rummaging through cabinets. He doesn’t answer for a few seconds and Derek starts to get aggravated. “Come on Deaton, tell me what’s going on?” Deaton pulls back and looks at him with his brows furrowed and a book in his hand.

 

“I didn’t know about the nightmares, had I known, combined with the aura you told me you had seen, I could have told you what the boy was. Or at least what I suspect he is. We won’t know until we evoke it in him. Which we still have to do, the sooner we bring it out, the sooner he can control it.” Deaton explains, getting to his feet. Derek shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

 

“So, you do know what he is?” Derek asked. Deaton nodded and then shrugged.

 

“At least I think. It’s between 2 things and both are so rare that I’ve never actually met either creature, in all my travels, in all my time with Talia.” Deaton said, now flipping the pages like crazy in search of a certain one. When he finds it, he reads a few lines and nods, handing it off to Derek. Derek looks and the page, the first thing he noticed was his mother’s perfect hand writing scattered in different areas across the page. He gently rubs the writings indentions and allows himself to think of his mother, sitting at her giant desk scribbling away in books as she read them. It was every book she read. He smiles sadly at the memory before continuing. He reads every line before looking back to Deaton and swallowing hard.

 

“Well, this is it then. We have to go tell him. All of them. They deserve to know what to expect.” Derek says slowly and he and Deaton retreat to the group of teens, Deaton’s pats him on the shoulder reassuringly and he gives a thankful glance.

 

Stiles is shaking with anticipation by the time the men get back. Derek clutches a giant leather book that looks to be centuries old, his knuckles turning white as he stalked towards them. “What’s going on? I’m like, freaking out here.” Stiles said, nervously. Derek walked over to the table and motions for Stiles to jump off. He throws the book opened to the page he had marked with a finger. His head snapped to watch Stiles as he absorbed what was on the page. Stiles follows his fingers along the words as all the other teens come surround the table and begin reading. Derek hears Stiles heartbeat escalate and looks over, the teen is reading fast, his eyes darting back and forth across the page. Derek put a hand gently on his back and Stiles stopped reading to give him a small smile, and then kept reading.

 

Stiles flipped the pages until he was done. He finally turned and headed for the woods, feeling overwhelmed and just needed to be left alone. He saw a drawing of the creature he becomes in his nightmare. The exact thing and for some reason, the answers just make it more terrifying. Stiles is panicking, his heart is pounding and he is hyper aware of his surroundings. He begins to feel that heat rising, and with vengeance. Soon he is panting, his insides feel like their boiling and he can’t catch his breath, everything around him begins flashing red and he falls onto his knees and closes his eyes tightly trying to focus it like he has done before but all he sees is the pictures from the big book, the flaming version of himself from his nightmare. He can’t focus on anything; his mind was racing.

 

Derek thought for a moment about letting Stiles go for a few minutes, thinking he needed alone time. But quickly changed his mind once the boy disappeared into the woods. He began to walk quickly in the direction the teen did, his vision glowing bright red so he could see the boy’s aura. Alpha vision was much more effective than regular vision. He was stunned by what he saw. The bright yellow aura was consuming Stiles, burning brighter than he ever had seen it. He heart the boys heart pounding so loudly that Derek legitimately worried about it exploding, it had to be going at least 160 beats per minute. Faster than he had ever heard a human’s heartbeat. Derek broke out in a full-blown sprint trying to close the distance. When he saw the teen kneeling on his knees, eyes closed in agony as he struggled to breath. Derek kneeled next to him and pulled him roughly against his chest. Stiles skin was hot, but not illuminated and didn’t burn Derek’s flesh. Derek pressed Stiles head to his chest.

 

“Focus on me Stiles, I’m right here for you. Listen to my heart beat, focus yourself on its beating and rhythm and breath as deep as you can.” He felt Stiles relax into him, slightly. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you. Focus on me.” Stiles focused hard on the steady pounding rhythm in his newly sensitive ears, he focused on the ragged breathing from the man holding him, he focused on the over whelming smell of Derek, and the feeling of the muscles on Derek’s chest constricting with each and in that moment, he knew he was safe. He took a deep breath and totally dropped all his weight into Derek, relaxing his body and passing out.

 

It only took Stiles a few minutes before he came back, still lying in Derek’s arms in the woods. He was confused at first when Derek pulled him in into a tight hug and released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Stiles shook his head trying to remember what was going on, and it finally caught up with him. He used his arms to pull himself up and then wrapped them around Derek.

 

“You’re my anchor.” Stiles breathed. Derek chuckled lightly and kissed Stiles forehead.

 

“I figured I could be.” Derek admitted. “I wasn’t sure though. I’m glad I am.” Derek kissed his forehead again and sniffled. Stiles pulled back and looked at him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and Stiles grabbed his face and pulled it until he looked at him.

 

“Thank you. At least now I know, I can do this. As long as I have you.” Stiles said confidently. He had been so overwhelmed because he was scared he couldn’t control it, but he was wrong. He just had to have a source to anchor him, like Scott had Allison when he was learning to control the wolf inside of him, Stiles had Derek while he was learning to control this. Derek smiled at him and stood up, offering his hand to Stiles. Stiles took it and used Derek’s help to come to a standing. He smiles appreciatively before they hear running footsteps nearing. Derek could instantly tell who they belong to before the teen came through the tree lining towards them. He slowed to a slow walk.

 

“Is everything alright?” Isaac asks, looking worried.

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Stiles said, before Isaac closed the distance. Isaac hugged him hard and Stiles returned it, smiling.

 

“We’re here for you always.” Isaac confirmed, before pulling away, slightly embarrassed. Derek unexpectedly clapped his hand on Isaacs shoulder and smiled at him, a warm, genuine smile. Isaac perked up instantly. They all jogged back over to the others where Stiles was met with a giant group hug, that even Jackson took part in. He knew better than any of them, what it was like to have something scary and unknown lurking over your life, taking over without being able to control it. Stiles felt so much better, it was almost unbelievable how upset he had been 10 minutes earlier.

 

“Thank you, guys!” Stiles said, before hopping back up on the table, “I had it happen to me, more extreme than ever in the woods. I had hyper sensitive hearing, my whole bodies insides feel like they are boiling, it’s hard to breath, my vision becomes tainted with yellow and red streaks, and it is just creepy as hell. Until Derek got to me, I thought that I might combust into flames, like in the nightmare, and the picture.” Stiles told them.

 

“Derek is your anchor.” Scott concluded. Stiles nodded and smiled as Derek came to rest next to the table again. Deaton is still reading through the article until eventually he looks up. “So, what? Stiles is an elemental?” Scott asks.

 

“What all can they do? What are their powers?” Allison asks, curiously, glancing at Stiles. Stiles just sits back and listens, wondering the same things himself.

 

“So, an elemental is any magical entity who embodies or personifies a force of nature. Therefore, self-possess the powers of elemental cognizance, elemental detection, elemental generation, elemental manipulation, elemental self-transmutation, elemental expungement and elemental immunity. These powers are exclusive to the elemental's own unique element. Stiles element is fire.”

 

“So, basically, he can control, create, and extinguish fires. And he cant be burned.” Scott clarifies, with an excited, shocked face. He looks at Stiles who begins to share that excitement, allowing it to drown out some of the fear.

 

“With proper training and practice, yes.” Derek says, nodding. “And eventually, he could even have the potential to completely embody it, transforming into fire itself.” Deaton nods in agreement before turning his attention back to Stiles.

 

“Are you ready to try to bring it out, maybe learn to control it? Derek can stay right next to you in case you can’t handle it.” Deaton asked, looking at him curiously. Stiles swallowed and nodded.

 

“Yep, let’s do it.”

 

“Okay, sit on the table however you want, just be comfortable.” Stiles shuffled doing what he says, sitting cross legged. Stiles thinks for a minute before jumping down and sitting in the grass where he is more comfortable, he smiles sheepishly at Deaton and Deaton nods. “Close your eyes and focus on the feeling that starts creeping over you, it should appear. Concentrate it on where you want it to go until you are controlling its rising and falling levels in your body.”

 

Stiles takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hears Derek move to sit next to him and he feels at peace, allowing his mind to clear and him to focus on creating the heat. He concentrates for several moments, no one moving, or speaking at all. Eventually, his hearing becomes sensitive so he knows it’s working, he hears Derek breathing and heartbeat. He continues to focus on the heat until it begins to crawl up his body. He lets it crawl up until his blood begins to feel like its boiling before focusing on lowering it. He smirks when it works. He opens his eyes and notices his vision is still tinted yellow and everyone gasps. Derek smiled at him, realizing that Stiles was, for the first time, in control of the heat. Deaton clapped.

 

“Very well done, Stiles. You are already an impressive student.” Deaton says. “Alright, this time we are gonna try something a little different. Remember, when you told me than during you and Derek’s kiss that when you felt the heat you tried to disperse it?” Stiles nodded, “Well, I wonder if that is why it radiated outwards to your skin. Because you were already controlling it.” Stiles perked up at the thought that this may not be so hard to control. He immediately snaps his eyes shut ready for round two.

 

He builds the heat and allows it rise up through his body. He remembers the day of the kiss that it became over baring and then he tried to focus it through his whole body. So, he pushed himself, even when the heat became slightly smothering. Eventually it built up until it coursed through him from head to toe. He realized that it wasn’t quite as uncomfortable if he breathed through it, so that’s what he did, he matched his breathing to Derek’s that he could still pick up with his new-found hearing. Finally, when he felt like he was ready he pushed the heat out, visualizing it in his head as the heat began pulsating, spreading through his whole body until he felt no more heat on the inside. He heard everyone around his heart rate speed up… except for Derek’s, his stayed completely even and Stiles latched onto the sound, opening his eyes. His vision was still tainted with yellow, but other than that, and the slight amount of focus he had to use to keep the heat at spread out, it was pretty cool. It was almost like a rubber band, once its stretched into place, as long as there is tension it will stay, if it loses the tension it will come flying back with vengeance. Stiles looked at his arm and realized why everyone’s heart rate sped up. He was glowing yellow, just as Derek had told him he was that day. Stiles was mesmerized.

 

“Whoa.” Stiles whispered, laying a hand on his other arm to see if it burned it, of course it didn’t. He looked over at Derek who was just as mesmerized. Scott approached him slowly and Stiles watched him as he laid a hand on Stiles. He hissed and pulled it back instantly.

 

“Damn it! Dude, there was no exaggeration on the hot part. Why isn’t it burning off your clothes?” Scott asked curiously. Stiles thought about it before shrugging and furrowing his eyebrows together.

 

“That’s a really good question, dude.” Stiles says looking down at his shirt. He then turns to Deaton who shrugs.

 

“I have no idea. Mystery to me, but I’m going to take your vitals now.” Deaton comes and crouches next to him and repeats taking his vitals, he already knows his heart rate is accelerated. “Okay, there’s a change in vitals, but mainly only your heart rate which is at an astounding 160 beats per minute. Deaton says, packing his bag and standing. Stiles closes his eyes again and forces the heat down, again focusing on Derek and matching their heart rates until all the heat has dissipated from his body all together. When he opened them again everyone was smiling, including himself. He was proud that he had controlled it that well. He wondered now, what he could do with this new-found power, he wondered what accompanied it and secretly hoped that soon he would be able to hold his own in a fight with a werewolf. Derek stood and helped him up again. Stiles didn’t realize until he got to his feet that he was exhausted, like so exhausted he didn’t want to stand. He leaned most of his weight into Derek, smiling sheepishly as Derek stumbled at the unexpected added weight. He quickly recovered of course, holding both him and Stiles up with ease.

 

“I think I have to call it quits. I’m starving so… food?” Stiles asked the group playfully. Jackson shook his head.

 

“No, sorry Stiles, but Derek owes me some proper training. I haven’t had anyone worthy of sparring with in 3 months.” Jackson said, irritated. Derek grumbled and rolled him eyes before pulling out his wallet and handing Stiles his card.

 

“I do owe him that. Go get yourself, and the pack some food. Lydia, go with him. He’s not going to be able to drive, so, drive and you can buy yourself food on me.” Derek said, Lydia clapped her hands together and hopped off the table.

 

“Alright. What does everyone want?” Lydia asked, scribbling down everyone’s orders before motioning towards the building. “Let’s go, fireball.” Stiles looked shocked at his new nickname. But he kind of liked it. He smiled and kissed Derek gently on his lips.

 

“Love you, Sourwolf.” He said, as he limped off with Lydia. Derek was so proud of him for how well he is doing with controlling something that he had been terrifying him for months. He knew he could do it. Stiles was the most strong-willed, hard headed, and passionate individual he had ever met. It started a fire in him that he had never had before. Even before him and the boy were ever romantically involved he just really enjoyed the kid. I mean, the poor guy can hardly swim himself, let alone drag Derek’s large mass around in the water, holding them both up for hours on end. It was pretty impressive.

 

Derek turned back to the pack with a dark grin on his face. “Sparring time. Jackson, you’re with me. Scott with Isaac, Kira with Allison, Erica with Boyd. Cora IF you even want to spar,” Derek said, addressing the quiet girl for the first time since they had been here, “Ill spar with you when me and Jackson are done.” Cora just shook her head and began walking to the building.

 

“Actually, I uh- have plans. Someone’s picking me up, soooo... I’ll just see everyone later, okay?” Cora said, disappearing into the clinic. Derek shook his head.

 

“Okay, remember Kira you need to hold back a little, Allison is still recovering.” Allison snorted.

 

“Derek, I’m a big girl. If I couldn’t handle it, I wouldn’t do it.” Allison said, defensively. Kira shifted awkwardly at the dully noted hostility. Derek nods in shock.

 

“Well, okay. Disperse then guys. Don’t kill each other.” Derek says, waving off the teens like flies. Jackson walks up smiling.

 

“Ready to get your ass kicked, _alpha_.” Jackson teased. Derek just smirked. It had been a while since he had fought but he and Jackson both knew, Jackson still couldn’t keep up with him. He chuckles and motions for him to bring it on. Jackson brings out his claws and goes to lunge at Derek. Derek moves quickly, narrowly avoiding his attack. Jackson growled lunging back, catching Derek’s shoulder with the tips of his claws. Derek growled in response bringing his claws out and turning quickly. He caught Jackson by his upper arm and slung him back in the opposite direction causing him to slam into a nearby tree. Jackson grunted as he fell on the ground, causing a loud thud. Jackson jumped up to his feet and ran at Derek, grabbing him by his waist and slamming him into a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Derek grunts, taken off guard at the betas dramatic increase in speed. He was pretty impressed with him for keeping at his training. Derek stands up, bracing for Jacksons next attack as Jackson punches him in the face. Derek shakes his head and spits blood before growling again, done with the cheap shots. He swung his fist upward knocking into the bottom of Jacksons jaw sending him into the air before landing on the ground with a painful crack. Derek hovered over him bunching his shirt up in his fist and pulling him up. Jackson attempted to roll but Derek stopped him by bringing his fist down hard on his face, effectively ending the fight when the boy passed out. Derek wiped the sweat beading on his brow. He stopped, kneeling over to catch his breath. He spits some blood and used the end of his shirt to wipe away the blood he’s sure has gathered on his face. At that exact moment, Stiles arrives back carrying food. Walking normal again.

 

Stiles walked past the back door to see Derek, body gleaned with sweat, blood trickling down his face, hair a mess, and out of breath. Stiles was practically drooling at the sight. He loved Derek’s rough, tough guy thing he had going, but after fighting it was just turned up to 100. Stiles wanted to ravish him right there, he looked so sexy. Stiles then slightly acknowledge the limp body of Jackson, spread out on the ground unconscious by Derek’s feet. He knew the dude had asked for it, Lydia however, was a little more upset. She sat all the food that she carried down on the table and ran over to him. And picked his head up gently.

 

“Jackson! Jackson!” She hollered. He slightly opened his right eye and then groaned.

 

“Not so loud, baby.” Jackson groaned, lightheartedly. She giggled and kissed his bloody lips quickly.

 

“Foods here.” She says, rubbing a hand through his hair lovingly. He groaned as he sat up, and Derek walked over to pull him up to his feet and helping him hobble over to a chair Stiles had brought out. Jackson thanked them, and Derek patted his back.

 

“Good fight, you impressed me with your speed. Well done.” Derek told him. Jackson grinned, as all his wounds healing.

 

“Next time, ill beat you.” Jackson promised. Derek scoffed and quickly made his way over to Stiles.

 

Stiles had brought out the chair and then turned his attention to the rest of the pack. They were almost mesmerizing with their fluid movements. Allison and Kara mainly sparred hand to hand, both moving fluently dodging each punch thrown by the other. Stiles doesn’t think in the whole time that they have been fighting that they have landed more than one or two punches. He looks over at Erica and Boyd who had fully phased and were fighting. The swung punches at each other, each time the other just narrowly missed, which was probably on purpose. Then he looks at Scott and Isaac and he is truly impressed. They were by far the fastest and best of them all other than Derek. Scott could even hold his own for a while in a fight with Derek if he really had to, but most the time to avoid the bitching of Jackson for getting beat, Derek doesn’t pair him with either Scott or Isaac. They moved quickly, claws out, back and forth into the tree lining. They were both bloody, sweating, and breathing heavy because they had been fighting so hard for such a long period of time now, but they always tested their endurance. Stiles whistled out at the two and as he hoped, they both stop dead in their tracks and started running over to the food. Stiles smiled and turned to find Derek standing right behind him. All of his small wounds healed. Stiles smiled.

 

“Hey, sexy.” He greeted in a low voice. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pulled him against him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck in response.

 

“Hey, fireball.” Derek teased, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles lips. Stiles smiled at the new name again.

 

“You hungry?” Derek asks, pulling back to look at the teens face. Stiles has a look on his face that Derek has grown to love, one of pure lust.

 

“Yeah…” He nuzzles into Derek’s neck and starts feathering kisses down his throat, not caring in the slightest about the sweat drying there. “But not for food anymore.” He nips at Derek’s collarbone. Derek gasps and looks over to the pack who are all so lost in eating and talking amongst themselves, that they aren’t noticing the seduction taking place. Stiles grinned against his skin, knowing that he was affecting him. Derek begins a low growl that vibrates through his chest and drives Stiles wild.

 

“Oh baby, you can’t say things like that out in public unless you want to be pinned against a tree and ravished right here in front of the whole pack.” Derek says in his deep voice, causing electricity to shoot through his body straight to his groin. Stiles takes a sharp breath, thinking about how hot that would be, Derek pressing him up against a tree and ripping his clothes off, right there in front of everyone, claiming him. A shiver ran through his body and then he came back to his senses. As hot as that may be, he knows it couldn’t ever happen.

 

“Mmm, let’s go eat. So, I can get you home and have dessert.” Derek chuckled out loud.

 

“You sound like we’re in a bad porno.” Derek said, still laughing.

 

Stiles laughed, “Guess seduction isn’t my forte, huh?”

 

“It was cute though.” Derek admitted, pecking Stiles lips lightly. Stiles reached back over and bit Derek’s lip teasingly before he gasped as he was pushed up against a tree. Derek’s lips on his, tongue immediately invading Stiles’ and taking dominance. Stiles knees grew weak and he tangled his fingers through Derek’s hair. He felt the familiar creep of heat rising in his body, but easily pushed it back down, smiling to himself in the kiss, for his control.

 

Reluctantly, Derek pulled away. He had to let Stiles go eat or he might not be able to control himself. He’s never felt anything like kissing Stiles. He gets so lost in pure excitement that it radiates all through him. No one has made him feel that way, ever. He figured it was because he had finally found his mate. He had been told his whole life that he had a mate, his mom always used to tell him that there would be someone who would need him like the air they breathe, and that he would reciprocate that need and be the alpha for his mate and pack that she knew he could be. Sometimes he wonders if his mom knew that his mate was going to be Sheriff Stillinski boy. He knew it was highly unlikely, but he likes to think she did sometimes.

 

Stiles smiled at him and grabbed his hand, “Let’s go eat, and then my dad works the late shift tonight so, maybe you could come hang out for a while.” Stiles said, shyly. Derek chuckles.

 

“Of course. I would love to come hang out with you.” He says, sweetly. Then they walk over to join the rest of their friends and eat their food.


	8. Camp Little Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so updates will grow further apart because I just started college back. But im going to have at LEAST 2 or 3 more chapters so subscribe to get updates if you are liking the story!
> 
> So, there are some things about Stereks mating process that i borrowed from my favorite favorite favorite Sterek fanfic called "Burn Me Till There's Nothing Left" by halcyon1993. The name of the series is Smouldering Hearts, so you should totally check that out, its a multi part fic but it is so detailed and good and it is just LOVE. Im going to go figure out who it is written by and ill post the name too next chapter. But yeah, I thought the way they did the mating was sexy af. So, behold, Sterek mating.
> 
> Also, at the end of this chapter there is smut. As I did last time, there will be a warning as it begins for those who do not like that kinda thing!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Please, leave kudos and comment! Tell me how you like it, let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen between Sterek! I love feedback!

Chapter 8:

 

Stiles fumbled the keys in his hand trying to unlock his door when they got back to Stiles house. Derek stood behind him, chuckling lightly at the boy’s inability to get his key in his door. Derek takes it from him and slips the key in the door and opens it for him.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles said, shivering again. The sun had mostly gone down at this point and there was a serious chill to the air as the night time came, and Stiles had forgotten his jacket the night before last when he left the house.

 

They walked into the house and Stiles immediately headed for the kitchen. “What something to drink?” Stiles asked. Derek slowly followed him through the house, taking in all the pictures of young Stiles. He smiled at the picture of Stiles and his mom both smiling brightly, kneeling in a sand box.

 

“Yeah, water is fine.” Derek said loudly back to the boy from the hall. Stiles grabbed a bottle of water and poured himself some mountain dew. He walked into the hall to find the wolf staring at the collage of pictures of Stiles childhood. He smiled at how lovingly Derek gazed at them. He nudged him with the bottle lightly and Derek took it, turning and giving him a smile.

 

“I like this picture the best.” Derek says pointing to a picture of Scott and Stiles, both about 7 years old, with their arms thrown around each other, and big, bright, carefree smiles on both of their faces. They stood in front of a camp sign that read, “Camp Little Wolf”. Stiles chuckled, remembering the week he and Scott had spent there, thinking it was a little ironic and comical that they stayed at a wolf themed camp, guess he always had a thing for wolves. He remembered that he had begged to go all year and one day when he got home from school his mom gave him a handful of camp pampletes and told him to chose and let her and his dad know the next day. Stiles remembers calling Scott and asking him which one he wanted to go to, Scott couldn’t decide between ‘Camp Little Wolf’ and ‘Camp Canovo’ which was a water themed camp. Little Stiles cringed at the idea of that one. He wasn’t the strongest swimmer. So he told Scott they just _HAD_ to go to ‘Camp Little Wolf’, it was “calling his name.”

 

“Why that one?” Stiles asked curiously, leading Derek to his room upstairs as he waited for Derek to explain himself. Derek followed him into his room, not bothering to shut his door since his dad wasn’t home.

 

“Well, believe it or not, I was a volunteer counselor that summer. I remember you two, that was when I first met you.” He said with a chuckle. Stiles beamed in excitement, awaiting the story, and trying to remember a 14-year-old Derek, but he couldn’t place him, he knew that there was _NO_ way he saw a good looking dude like Derek and didn’t remember him. “I was only 14 and my mom, _INSISTED_ that me and Peter both take part in the summer camp, she said it would keep us out of trouble and make us look good. Peter was a hired counselor; however, I was forced to do it, _unpaid._ Anyway, you and Scott were in the 2 nd level group and the black wolf cabin. Peter was your “den leader.” Do you remember that?” Derek asks, sitting on Stiles bed. Stiles sits down next to him and scrunches his face up, showing dramatically, that he was thinking.

 

Stiles thought hard, it had really been a long time ago. He thought back to the cabin, him and Scott playing in the lake, getting yelled at by… By PETER! He did remember, den leader Hale! He finally opened his eyes wide in excitement. “I remember! I remember that me and Scott snuck out early in the morning and started playing in the lake with no adults. I vividly remember ‘den leader Hale’ coming out, freaking, saying that we were ‘in deep trouble’. He was so mad.” Stiles laughs. “But other than that, I almost remember him being nice to us.” Stiles ponders the thought for a minute. He hadn’t ever connected that, not even in the slightest. But having the memories jogged he was remembering bits and pieces of camp, and memories of a not so evil Peter. Derek nods.

 

“Yeah, Peter used to be a really good uncle. We used to play baseball together a lot. And he was… nice to you guys, I mean. He cared about you guys to an extent. Obviously, he doesn’t _REALLY_ care about anyone other than himself, but he pretended to back then, at least.” Derek said, before continuing, “But you were really neat and reserved and Scott was really mischievous, you guys were a weird pair, even back then.” Derek chuckles, “I remember Scott getting in trouble for sneaking snacks back into the cabin for you guys and talking you into sneaking out to the lake in the early morning, but at craft stations you were always the last kid done and yours always was perfect, no matter what craft. That’s where I worked, the craft station.” Derek confirmed.

 

Stiles thought about the craft station and latched onto a memory of making wolf masks, he thought really hard trying to pull the memory back into his head. He remembered getting a blank white, wolf shaped mask. They had fuzzies of all different colors for the fur, and special markers to stay on the masks. He finally remembers Derek and his heart begins to flutter as a memory that had been buried, surfaces and plays in his head. His eyes open and he smiles warmly recalling the adorable memory.

 

“I remember making wolf masks!” Stiles almost shouted, “I remember, everyone was already done by the time I got done and had been running around, pretending to be werewolves. When I got done with mine, I remember running up to you, so proud of my mask. You told me I had almost nailed it and that my mask was the best you’d seen yet. I didn’t understand, but I loved that you thought it was so good.” Stiles said, his heart skipping a beat. He remembers that mask, and after he got back he held onto that mask until it began falling apart months later. He took such pride in it because of him and Derek’s chat.

 

“Yeah. It was weird how close to our actual phased form yours had looked.” Derek chuckled, “I remember having to force you to play with everyone on the day before you left. You were sitting by yourself, holding your wolf mask. Scott was splashing and playing in the water and I felt bad that you were all alone so I walked over and sat down. You didn’t look at me, just began swinging your legs. I asked you what was wrong and when you answered, I just… I was shocked by you.” Derek said, sounding shy. “You told me that you didn’t want to play with them, that you were having a bad day. You told me that you didn’t want to go home… Do you remember?” Stiles looks slowly over at him, knowing _EXACTLY_ what he had told him that day. He had no idea that was Derek, he had suppressed that painful memory in a locker in his brain, full of his mother’s memory and anything related to her.

 

He nodded, “Yeah, I told you about my mom.” Stiles whispered. “You were the first person I ever told.” Stiles remembers. Derek gives a sad smile.

 

“I asked you why you didn’t want to go home and you told me your mommy was sick. You told me you could tell but they wouldn’t tell you. At first, I didn’t know if I believed you, but then you told me you had listened in on your mom and dad arguing about telling you that she was dying. You were young, but you knew what dying meant, obviously. You told me that was why they ended up allowing you to go to the camp in the first place. It broke my heart. You were such a smart kid. I couldn’t stop thinking about you for weeks, until eventually I went to my mother and told her about the little boy at camp. She knew your mother and father and she immediately filled with grief at the news. Not long after, your mom had announced that she was very sick. My mom went and sat for hours with her, just talking.” Derek smiles at the memory of their mothers being friends. “When your mom passed, I cried for you. I don’t really know why but it was almost like I could feel the heaviness of the pain you were going through. My mom soothed me, she told me I should go talk to you. Let you know I was there if you needed a friend, but I definitely didn’t want to seem like the creepy 14-year-old that preyed on small kids. So, I kept my distance, but I still kept an eye on you.” Derek admitted. Stiles blinked back tears and smiled.

 

“Wow, that is so crazy. Why have you never mentioned it?” Stiles asked, curiously. Derek shrugs.

 

“Never came up.” Derek said, shrugging. He really didn’t want to say anything because that had really taken a toll on him in his teen years. He basically was Stiles stalker until he met Paige. He wonders if it was because they were mates that he was drawn to him, or if it was because the kid had laid it all out there for Derek, needing someone. He didn’t care either way. Stiles smiled.

 

“Well, thank you for telling me now. Or, reminding me.” Stiles said with a laugh. “Who knows, maybe were like… soulmates or something. Like in those cheesy romance novels where people are drawn together, finding each other again and again until finally they are just like ‘we are soulmates, let’s be together’.” Stiles was rambling, but he didn’t really care. He seriously wondered now, were they soul mates? Wolves have mates, right? So, do werewolves have mates to, that they are like destined to be with? Before he could stop himself, he asked the question lingering on his mind, “Could we be?” There was a silent pause. “Soulmates, or like… mates? Like wolves have mates, do werewolves?”  


 

Derek stayed quiet when the question was spoke, a little stunned. “Um, yeah actually. Wolves have mates. Usually, they find themselves drawn together. And, you actually… _are_ my mate. I don’t know how it works on the human end but, I have been drawn to you since I met you at camp. I’ve had girlfriends, I wasn’t obsessed and in love with a kid of course, but I watched from a distance, making sure you stayed safe. When I got with Paige, I was a little captivated by her. I stopped watching you for the most part, but I still thought about you and didn’t know why. It freaked me out a little. I didn’t even connect the fact that you were my mate until a few months ago when Cora told me she thought it might be the case.” Derek said, embarrassed at the confession. He was just kind of laying it all out there for Stiles.

 

Stiles eyes widened at the confession, though it doesn’t really shock him. He had always felt something strong pulling him towards Derek as well. And apparently at only 7 years old he felt comfortable baring his deepest problems to the wolf. He then gave Derek a bright smile, “Well, it makes sense doesn’t it. I mean, look at how quickly all of this is happening for us. It doesn’t feel rushed, it almost feels like were making up for lost time.” Stiles explains to him before throwing his leg over Derek’s waist and launching himself onto Derek suddenly and straddling his waist.

 

Derek was caught off guard and fell back with a ‘plop’ onto the bed, looking up at a grinning, playful Stiles. He was glad Stiles wasn’t more freaked out that they were mates, and his explanation of them making up for lost time struck a chord in Derek. He completely understood that feeling. He smiled back up at Stiles, a relaxed and content smile, one he rarely wore. “You’re being pretty cool about all of this craziness.” Derek says using a hand to make a whirling motion.

 

Stiles shrugged above him, “Well, I guess our craziness complements each other’s. You’re being pretty cool about me being a fire monster thing.” Stiles said, jokingly. Derek chuckled lightly at him.

 

“You aren’t a monster, silly. You are an elemental. And I guess you’re right, we fit each other nicely.”

 

“We make a ‘pretty good pair’ as we were once told.” Stiles teases, leaning over to kiss Derek lightly. Derek smiles and quickly flips their positions pinning Stiles underneath, wrapping his hands around his wrist and holding them above his head.

 

“I’m so glad you are mine now. There have just been so many things I’ve wanted to do.” Derek said kissing his lips gently and then dragging his tongue slowly over to his moles below his left ear. He circled each little mole slowly with his tongue. “Like that, I love those little moles.” Derek says, huskily in ear. “Is that too weird?”

 

Stiles squeaked out a short response, “no.” Stiles was breathy, he was so turned on just by what Derek was doing. He didn’t know why, but it felt like Derek’s tongue was leaving fire behind in its trails. No one had ever made him feel so worshipped before. Derek smiled and nipped at Stiles earlobe, Stiles gasped and groaned slightly in response. Derek then moved down and began to suck and nibble at Stiles pulse point, earning a loud moan as he moved to plant a hot, wet kiss on Stiles lips. Their lips moved in perfect synchrony as Derek’s tongue immediately invaded Stiles mouth and took dominance causing the boy to whimper and tug his arms from Derek’s hold to tangle his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulled on it gently, finally earning that deep growl that he loves. Stiles shivered in response to the feeling of Derek’s growl echoing through his own chest. He pulled the man’s face back so he could look at him.

 

“So, what exactly does being mated do? Are there any advantages to being the alphas mate?” Stiles asked him curiously. Derek chuckled a little in shock at the blatant question.

 

“We are mates, but we aren’t mated. That actually requires certain steps be taken to make the bond… official, per se.” Derek informs him. Stiles eyebrows shoot up, Derek’s words peaking his interest.

 

“Oh? And what might that be?” Stiles questioned. He wondered why Derek hadn’t told him about this before. Was he not ready or sure enough to take that step with him? If so, Stiles would understand. Even though he felt they were destined, it doesn’t mean that they have to be together, he would understand if Derek needed time to make that call.

 

Derek sat up, pulling Stiles with him so that he sat straddling Derek’s waist with a leg on either side of him. Stiles gasped at the change in position and gripped around Derek’s shoulders. “Well, the mating bond is completed by biting each other’s necks during intercourse.” Derek says awkwardly, trying to gauge Stiles reaction by his face.

 

Stiles eyes went wide and his pupils dilated with instant desire, he clears his throat. “Uhm, so why haven’t you brought this up before?” He asks huskily. When Derek noticed the desire that was beginning to consume the boy, his breathing hitched.

 

“Well I didn’t want to freak you out, it’s only been a couple of days and that’s like… HUGE. There’s no one else after that Stiles. I _can’t_ let you go- no, I _WON’T_ let you go. Ever. You would be _mine._ No turning back or changing your mind.” Derek tells him, giving him a look that felt like it was penetrating his soul. Stiles held eye contact with him, feeling happiness spread like warmth all throughout his body at Derek’s words. He couldn’t imagine anything more amazing than being Derek’s _FOREVER._ He knew how big of a step that was but he didn’t care, he wanted that more than anything right now. But he had a plan for it.

 

“Well, I would definitely be into that. Very, very soon.” Stiles smiled seductively, and pulled Derek back into a hot kiss. Derek growled at his words and Stiles hands roam down Derek’s sides painfully slow until he grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it upward. They break the kiss to pull the shirt up and over his head. Derek repeats the motion and quickly discards of Stiles shirt and lays back to wriggle out of his pants and boxers, freeing his rock-hard erection as it flies up and connects with his stomach.

 

****** OKAY, SMUT TIME NOW. ANYTHING THAT IS MISSED WILL BE SUMMED UP IN THE NOTES OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! *****

 

Stiles mouth begins to salivate at the sight before him and he allows himself to indulge; dipping his head low and slowly running his tongue around the head of Derek’s member, teasingly. Derek hissed in pleasure and Stiles smiled with self-satisfaction before sucking just the tip into his mouth and flicking his tongue a few times around before pulling off again and receiving a sexy growl of frustration at the teasing. Stiles pulled back to unbutton his pants and dropped right back down, allowing Derek’s member to enter the warmth of his mouth and began bobbing his head as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers.

 

Derek’s heart was racing, desire pumping through his veins. He couldn’t wait to be inside of Stiles again. He _REALLY_ couldn’t wait until Stiles was ready for him to claim him. He knew it would have been too much to ask, so he was glad Stiles had asked about it. Derek lost all thoughts when Stiles swallowed him down deep in his throat. Derek groaned and bucked up into Stiles mouth. He immediately felt bad until he felt the boy moan around his cock. Derek vision blurred with lust at the unspoken permission and began to buck into Stiles mouth, feeling his throat stretch around his member with every thrust. Derek tried to warn Stiles, he really did, but he just managed to choke out a strangled moan before shooting his hot come straight into Stiles throat. Derek looked down to see they teens eyes rolled back in his head as he swallowed greedily, not wanting to let a drop spill, it made Derek crazy. Still buzzed with his orgasm he pulled the teen upwards and connected their lips.

 

The kiss started slowly but became hotter second by second. Derek felt bad for only a moment when he felt Stiles throbbing member press against his stomach, making both men groan in unison. Because soon after, his erection began to stir again as his tongue invaded Stiles mouth greedily and he tasted himself on Stiles tongue. He couldn’t say he loved it, but mixed with Stiles taste, smelling his arousal when he kissed him this way, it was enough to practically have him begging for more.

 

Stiles felt Derek’s member begin to stir again and moved off of Derek and over to his bed side table to retrieve the lube in his bedside table. He flopped onto his back and Derek shifted himself in between Stiles legs as he slowly stroked his erection causing it to grow. Stiles eyes widened and he looked up at Derek. “Is that _another_ perk to being a werewolf? You have an impressive refractory period, dude.” Derek chuckled.

 

“Thank the wolf, at least, I think it’s the wolf.” Derek said smiling as Stiles pulled him down grunting when their chests crashed together.

 

“Thanks, wolf.” He said, kissing Derek hungrily, pupils blown wide open. Derek growled in response and moved his kisses down Stiles neck eagerly, sucking and biting all the way down his neck; stopping briefly at his pulse point before continuing the hungry assault all the way down his chest and abdomen. He ran his hands up and down Stiles legs tenderly and shifted to kiss and nibbled the inside of Stiles thigh. Stiles whimpered and began wiggling his body, trying to find friction, groaning when he is met with none. “Derek, please. Don’t make me beg, because I will.” Stiles told him. Derek chuckled darkly.

 

“Oh baby, so eager for me.” Derek teased. He didn’t know where this came from. He was not a dirty talker, he was usually as vocally reserved in bed as he was in everyday life. But with Stiles, it was comfortable and easy.

 

Stiles whimpered again, feeling as emasculated as one could feel. “Yes, come on Derek, just… Just, _please._ ”

 

Derek grinned again before popping the cap and pouring it onto his member, “How much preparation do you need?” Derek asked, huskily, throwing Stiles legs over his shoulders and raising his hips. Stiles just shook his head and pressed his entrance onto Derek, causing them both to moan again. Derek slowly slid himself in and Stiles relaxed his body so the un-comfortability would be at a minimum. Derek was surprised at how much more eagerly Stiles body took him this time as he bottomed out. His vision blurred again as he pulled out and thrust in gently causing Stiles to moan his name loudly. Derek pulled out slowly again and then pushed in a little harder, testing Stiles reaction.

 

Stiles vision spotted when he pressed into him again and he already felt the familiar blossoming of heat growing deep in his groin. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last as nearly as long as he was hoping so he had to remember and stay focused on his plan. “Fuck!” He hissed in pleasure when Derek pulled out slowly, leaving in just the head. Derek smiled and slammed back in. Stiles clamped his eyes shut and took in a sharp intake of breath. Derek saw no signs of displeasure so he continued the pace. He began to shift, allowing his claws to come out and grip into Stiles skin firmly, almost to the point of puncture, causing a slight splicing pain that closely bordered pleasure. He slammed into him at an unforgiving pace, their strangled moans and groans mingling sexily through the air as they went. Stiles felt his orgasm building quickly inside his body, without any stimulation to his cock whatsoever. He wondered if he could come like that, untouched, just from the feeling of Derek’s hard member slamming into his ass.

 

Stiles was so sex-dazed that he almost forgot his plan, upon remembering he decided to execute it immediately before he lost his chance. “Bite me, Derek.” Stiles whimpers. Derek stops his thrusts to look down at the most breath-taking sight he’s ever experienced. Stiles laid underneath him, completely naked, eyes half lidded, and completely wrecked from the intense intimacy the two were sharing and Derek almost lost it.

 

“What?” He asked, voice coming out deeper than his own ears had ever heard it. He knew what Stiles wanted, but he needed to make sure. Stiles wriggled underneath him, whimpering at the loss of friction.

 

“I’m yours, forever and always. Claim me.” Stiles begged. “Bite me, _alpha,_ please mark me! Show everyone I’m yours!” Stiles whines sexily, scraping his nails roughly down Derek’s hard back as best the position would allow. Derek didn’t need any more persuading, he knew he needed Stiles like he needed air. He knew he wanted everyone to know Stiles was his only, forever. He growled at such a primal request and allowed his fangs to come out. He pulled back to look at Stiles again to make sure this is really what he wanted. He was met with a frantic nod.

 

“You have to bite me too, hard. I’ll tell you when, okay?” Derek questioned, voice slightly slurred by the pertrueding fangs. Stiles nodded again and licked his lips, waiting for Derek to continue his movements. Derek grins at the boy’s eagerness again before slamming roughly back into him, earning a loud shout of his name that echoed off the walls of the loft. Derek groaned and threw his head back as he pumped himself in and out of Stiles, watching his hole clench around him more and more with every thrust. Derek was beginning to lose it, he knew any second, he would come apart. It was time. “Are you ready, Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice deep, seductive and concerned.

 

“Claim me.” And without another word, Derek bent his head down to the bend in Stiles neck and latched on, sinking his fangs just deep enough inside him to draw blood. The copper taste on his tongue was bursting with Stiles, his vision reddened.

 

Stiles followed Derek’s movements and latched his teeth roughly on the wolfs shoulder, gasping when his teeth break skin and he tastes the metallic tinged blood of the werewolf. It was a rush of ecstasy that he had never experienced and he came hard like the sex deprived teenage boy he was, jerking and writhing, untouched underneath Derek, still latched firmly onto his neck. Derek let out a sexy roar and slammed into Stiles one last time before pumping him full of his come.

 

They both released their mouths from each other’s necks and Derek gently licked Stiles wound to clean the blood that trickled out after his teeth. Stiles was breathing heavily, still dizzy after his intense orgasm. He looked at the bite mark on Derek’s shoulder, proud of the mark he left on his mate. Even if it would be gone in a matter of minutes due to the werewolf’s healing abilities. Derek feathered kisses up his neck and across his face before gently kissing his lips. Stiles smiled and his eyes widened in excitement.

 

“I can feel you.” Stiles said in amazement. “I mean your emotions. I can feel them.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. Derek smirked down at him.

 

“The bond amplified it. To a degree, each pack member can tune into another pack members emotion. It takes focus but it’s doable. But you and I bonding, made our physic link way stronger.” He said kissing Stiles. Stiles was mind blown, from the sex, from all these facts he didn’t know. He really just needed to sleep. He smiled lazily up at the wolf.

 

“Oh, that’s so cool. I didn’t know that.” Stiles says, yawning. Derek kisses his hair lightly, shifting them so Stiles can curl up by his side. “hmm, I think imma go to sleep Derek. That was… mmm.” Stiles says, content. Derek chuckles lightly.

 

“I love you so much, Stiles” Derek whispers, kissing him gently in his hair as he drifted off.

 

“I love you so much more, Derek.” Stiles says, before slipping off into a blissful sleep.


	9. I missed you, So I came to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so its definitly taking longer to write now that I'm back in college. But its all coming, I swear. Slow and steady wins the race... right?
> 
> Anyway, I just really needed to update so this is a little bit of a filler. But its good. Humor, new peoples, jealousy, the whole 9 yards.
> 
> I will be 100% honest, there will be numerous smut chapters from now until I am done, so that is JUST around the corner. In da works. But I am reading fan fics and gathering my own dirty things that I want to put into this. And I want to use a chapter or two to explore Stiles powers and what he can do. So, I'm thinking, like 4 more chapters.
> 
> Please, comment, leave kudos. I LOVE comments. They make my day lol. Thank you all who are hanging in there and actually reading this. It means a lot!

Chapter 9:

 

Stiles blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting his vision as he woke up. He felt so warm and it didn’t take him long to find the reason for it. Stiles looked over his shoulder to find his boyfriend Derek laid snuggled against his back, with an arm tucked under his pillow and the other arm firmly wrapped around Stiles waist. Stiles took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the mans relaxed features before his bladder made itself _painfully_ apparent. Stiles pried the dead weighted, giant arm of the wolf off of him and scooted out. He gently laid Derek’s arm back down before picking up Derek’s shirt, slipping it on, and tip toeing to the bathroom, not even bothering to check if Derek had woken up. Stiles remembered the last night that they fooled around, the whole pack could smell it, so he decided to take a hot shower and scrub himself clean so his friends would talk to him.

 

Stiles stepped out of the shower and smiled looking in the mirror. He had a scabbed bite mark right to the crook of his neck. Stiles sighed, hoping his shirt would cover them smiled when he came back into his room to find that his sleepy head was still asleep. He checked his phone that read 6:48am and rolled his eyes. He did not feel like going to school, but it was a Friday, and Fridays were awesome. And he was going back to Deaton’s to work on learning his powers after school. So today would be at least somewhat tolerable. He huffed in frustration and went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, pulled on a blue t-shirt that hugged his neck, covering most of the bite on his neck, but there was still a few teeth indentions left uncovered that he did not know how he was going to explain to his dad. Before darting downstairs, he remembered to grab his grey and black jacket. He took one last look at Derek before leaving the room. He really wanted to make Derek breakfast before he had to leave for school.

 

Derek sniffed the air before opening one eye and finding that his mate was no longer in the bed. “How did I sleep through him getting up? The kid hasn’t been sneaky a day in his life.” Derek asked himself softly as he climbed out of bed. He pulled on his shirt that he had discarded the night before, and his boxers. The smell of eggs and bacon being prepared downstairs made him smile brightly and he quickly made his way to the kitchen. He peaks in to see Stiles dancing in his kitchen to music blaring form his phone, with his back to the door, cooking. Derek stands there for a minute appreciating how sexy and at ease Stiles seems this morning. He grinned evilly before sneaking up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around him causing him to jump dramatically and yelp. He turned to give Derek a fake angry glare.

 

“You see this face? This is my Derek face. My ‘stop doing what you’re doing or ill rip your throat out with my teeth’ look.” Stiles said, before allowing a grin to creep onto his face as Derek kisses his nose lightly.

 

“Sorry, love.” Derek apologizes before moving over to the refrigerator and grabbing a water. Stiles turns back and scraps the eggs onto the plate and moves over to the microwave to retrieve the bacon. After he evenly distributed the four pieces of bacon he carried their plates over to the table where Derek now sat with his bottle of water. Stiles reaches back to grab his coffee off the counter and brings it over to the table and sits down. The boys were both starving due to their previous night’s activity so they both scarfed down their food.

 

“That was really good, Stiles. Impressive.” Derek told Stiles as he picked up their plates and carried them to the sink. Stiles shrugged.

 

“Anything for my big bad wolf.” Stiles promised, walking up to Derek and turning him to face him where he stood by the counter. Derek gave him a small smile.

 

“I have smiled so much these past 2 days, that my face literally hurts.” Derek complained, making Stiles burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh my god, dude. You really should smile more. It’s not good for your face to hurt after 2 days of being happy.” Derek chuckled with him now.

 

“Well, as long as I have you, this smile might just be permanent.” Derek admits, kissing Stiles lips gently. He doesn’t want to start anything that they couldn’t finish, knowing the boy has to leave for school in a matter of minutes. Stiles pulled back after a few seconds and curiously pulls down the collar of his shirt and gasps excitedly.

 

“OH, MAH GOSH, ITS STILL THERE!” Stiles exclaimed, moving his hand up to Derek’s neck to rub over the scarred wounds from Stiles bite the night before. Derek inhaled sharply at the touch and Stiles eyes widened. Derek smiled nervously at him and blushed a little bit.

 

“Y-yeah.” He said, his voice shaking slightly at the remaining contact of Stiles fingers to his mating mark. “It will always be there, marking me as yours. Most of the time it will just be an average bite scar, but when you touch it, it resonates throughout my entire body, leaving trails of electricity pulsing through me.” Derek tells him quietly. Stiles could not be any happier, what a wonderful surprise. He had been upset at the thought of his mark disappearing but it didn’t. Now anytime someone sees Derek, they will know he is mated.

 

“I _LOVE_ that, so much. And I love you!” Stiles says, kissing Derek harder this time. Derek allows his lips to move with Stiles, but pulls away before Stiles can deepen it. He chuckles lightly at Stiles cute pouty face.

 

“School time.” Derek demanded, grabbing Stiles by the hand. Stiles groans loudly in protest as the wolf drags him to the Camaro. Stiles gives up and falls dramatically into the seat after Derek opened his door for him. Derek shook his head and chuckled at the teens dramatics that he was so well known for. Stiles gave a fake smile back and pulled the door closed as Derek walked around and climbed himself into the driver’s seat.

 

“I should get my jeep today.” Stiles said as the started driving. Derek nodded.

 

“I can take you back to my apartment so you can get it after we visit with Deaton today. Training shouldn’t be as long since it’s not the whole packs session too.” Derek says keeping his eyes fixated on the road. Stiles nods.

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Stiles says, looking out the window. He was really bummed he had to leave Derek again, and then he didn’t know when they would get to spend an evening together again because his dad would surely be a little upset if he asked to stay away from home again. Stiles didn’t want to leave Derek, it literally made him cringe at the thought of being away from his… _mate._ He thought, bringing a smile to his face. He couldn’t believe Derek Hale was not only his boyfriend, but they had mated. ‘That’s like, werewolf married’ Stiles thought in excitement. He knew when he made the decision that it was a big decision to make so soon, and he never thought he would be using such a cheesy, cliché line, but, it really is one of those, “When ya’ know, ya’ know” things for them. He hadn’t really realized it before but they just _made sense._ In every way, the complemented one another. Derek was brooding, tense, angry, and basically a stick in the mud and Stiles was the opposite, fun, exciting, challenging, and happy, always happy. ‘Optimist is my middle name’ Stiles thought. But they were the same when it came to the really important things, both clever, smart, and witty; Both love their friends and family with an intensity not known to most others; and they always were there for those they love, at all costs. Him and Derek have always been a great team, and he knew they would continue to do so in life. So, the whole ‘mating’ thing wasn’t really a scary concept, to him, it was quite simple. Stiles smiled at Derek as he drove, just staring at him momentarily before being caught and looking away quickly.

 

Stiles sighed sadly as they pulled up to the school. He was on time today so there were a ton of people who all turned their heads to stare at the Camaro. Stiles leaned over and kisses Derek’s lips softly. Derek rubs their foreheads together gently before pulling away. “I’ll be back before you can miss me.” Derek says softly. Stiles groans.

 

“I miss you already.” Stiles pouts at him as he gathers his things. “Well, off to hell I go.” Stiles sing-songs as he climbs out of the car, dragging his limbs dramatically. Derek chuckles.

 

“Love you, fireball.”

 

“Love you, Sourwolf.”

* * *

“Oh. My. _Gosh_. Talk about a hickey. Holy shit.” Lydia says when they meet at her locker. She pulls down the collar to reveal the entire healing puncture that Derek had left in their mating process. Stiles smiles lazily and scratches his head awkwardly.

 

“Uh, yeah. We got a bit… carried away.” Stiles tells her sheepishly.

 

Lydia giggles, “You don’t say? Oh, I can’t wait until Scott and Isaac see!” Lydia exclaims, clapping.

 

“You should see the _scar_ I left on Derek. It’s pretty awesome. I couldn’t believe it was still there this morning.” Stiles tells her quietly, not wanting to attract everyone’s attention. Lydia was beaming now.

 

“Oh my gosh! What?! How did _THAT_ happen?!” Stiles chuckled at her eagerness, debating what he wanted to tell her.

 

He shrugs, “We are mated.” Stiles says simply. Lydia gapes at him for a few moments before picking her jaw up off the floor.

 

“Like, basically werewolf married?” Lydia questions, “What the hell Stiles? You guys have been together two days?!” Stiles rolls his eyes at her.

 

“What does the amount of days it has been ‘official’ matter? We’ve been pining for years, we’ve been through more than the average married couple has. We are best friends and we have always had a connection. From the moment we met.” Stiles explains to her as vague as possible. “It doesn’t feel rushed… it feels like we are just making up for lost time.” Stiles tells her nodding as the teacher takes their place in the front of the class. Lydia shakes her head at him in disbelief but turns her attention towards the teacher. Stiles takes a breath, relieved, and turns to listen to his teacher babble. He’s so ready for the day to be over already.

* * *

Stiles is super excited for lunch and he really doesn’t know why. He guesses he just needs a break from school. And he wants to see his friends. He practically races outside when the lunch bell rings. Stiles immediately finds the table to see if any of his friends have congregated by it and his heart swells with joy when he sees Derek, sexily leaning against the table. He wore a dark grey Henley, his black leather jackets, dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, sunglasses and uncharacteristically enough, black simple vans, that looked brand new. Stiles is basically drooling as he darts across the yard to his normal table, student begin to fill up the yard and he is sure eyes are on him but he doesn’t care, he immediately wraps his arms around Derek’s neck pulling him and that cute, arrogant smirk he was wearing, in for a breath-taking kiss. No wonder he had been excited for lunch. He let him lips move with Derek’s for only a few moments before Scott cleared his throat, ripping them from their little world.

 

“Hi.” Stiles says, smiling a huge smile. Derek lays his forehead against Stiles and smiles fondly down at the teen.

 

“Hello. I missed you… so, surprise.” Derek says kissing the tip of his nose. He turns, releasing Stiles to acknowledge everyone. “Hey guys. I brought burgers for everyone.” He says pointing at the bag. Everyone moves quickly to grab one.

 

“Hey, thanks man. Here we were thinking you just came to suck face with Stiles.” Scott says, biting into his burger. Stiles laughs before grabbing his burger and quickly wolfing it down while Derek does the same (pun intended).

 

“So, I actually found out some interesting stuff today.” Derek starts, “Now that I know you are an elemental, I found people who knew a little bit about them. A Hale family resource, you could say. And they told me some of the cool things they know is possible for you.” Stiles eyebrows arched in interest, excited now.

 

“Oh really, and what’s that?” Stiles asked. Derek looks at him and smiles.

 

“You can fly, dude.” Derek said, causing Stiles to bounce in anticipation.

 

“No way! How?” Derek shakes his head and chuckles.

 

“I have _NO_ idea. That is for you and Deaton to figure out, but I know you can. And I know you are gonna be badass.” Derek says, nudging the boy happily. Stiles is giddy. He has always wanted to have powers, help in more than just the small, meaningless way he usually did, and now he finally could. Everyone beamed at him and Scott clapped loudly, making Stiles jump.

 

“Dude, you’re gonna be better than all of us. Pretty soon you’ll be able to keep up with ole’ alpha over there in a sparring match.” He chimes, biting his tongue playfully and wiggling his eyebrows at Derek’s now scowl. Derek hadn’t wanted to acknowledge that the teen might be more powerful them him soon. He didn’t know for sure, but he knew his boyfriend. His stubborn, hard headed, strong willed, determined Stiles. If anyone could master it and become the best, its Stiles, so it wouldn’t shock him at all. Stiles noticed the scowl and cleared his throat.

 

“Err- I don’t know about that.” He said, nudging Derek lovingly. “Oh, come on big guy. Just a joke.” Stiles said bumping shoulders with Derek while sipping on the milkshake they were sharing. He glared at him momentarily before handing it over to Stiles.

 

“Hey, Der, thanks for lunch by the way.” Erica said with a smile, causing Derek to smile fondly.

 

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Stiles loved seeing him so happy. Erica and Boyd stood up.

 

“We’ve gotta go. We’ve got special plans, were bailing early from school. It’s those kinda plans.” Erica winked suggestively at Stiles who barked out a sharp laugh and nodded.

 

“Oh! Okay, we’ll have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Stiles said, teasing her. She turned around with an evil glare and Stiles immediately regretted the mouthyness.

 

“Oh, anal isn’t my thing, so don’t worry.” Erica said loudly, causing people at the nearby tables to gape at Stiles. His face turns beet red as he quickly looks down. Derek choked violently on the drink he had just swallowed and gaped at his beta as she walked away proudly. He looked at Stiles who looked like the world could swallow him whole and he would be happy. Scott fake gagged.

 

“Oh, come on. Do you guys have to lay it on so thick. Virgin ears.” He says covering his ears dramatically, earning a fond eye roll from Isaac and Kira both. Allison giggled a little at the whole situation.

 

“Stiles, you are adorable. Lovesick is a good look on you.” She teases winking and stands. “Isaac, wanna walk me to my locker and then to 3rd? I have to study for that test.” She tells him, he nods.

 

“Sure, love.” He says, standing and smiling to the group as they walk away. He slings his arm carelessly over her shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She giggles like crazy and they kiss as they disappear into the hall. Stiles smiles at his friends and their happiness. It’s nice to know what that feels like. Cora huffs.

 

“You guys are _REALLY_ boring. Der, I won’t be home tonight.” She says casually, going to stand. Derek growls a little, low enough where only the few teens remaining at the table hear. All of their heads snap to him.

 

“I am your guardian, and your alpha. You do not _tell me_ what you are doing. You are a 16-year-old girl. Try again.” Derek says through almost clenched teeth. They held intense eye contact and Stiles felt emotions whirling all through his body. They were powerful but he could catch one long enough to figure out what any of the emotions were.

 

“Derek, can I spend the night with my friend, _please?_ ” She asked, gritting her teeth and rolling her eyes in obvious defiance at her brother’s orders. She was so much like Derek is was unsettling.

 

“Who?”

 

“Is that impor-“

 

“WHO?!” Derek asks more firmly. She sighs in defeat before hanging her head.

 

“It’s a girl. One year under me. Her name is Malia.” Cora confessed. “She’s a were-coyote, and she’s pretty fucking cool.” Cora says shyly. Stiles nudges Derek and looks at him excitedly. Derek cracks a small grin.

 

“Yeah, Cora. You can stay. I would like to hear about these things though. I know it’s hard to go through a relationship without anyone there to “talk” to, but I’m here.” He says softly, catching her gaze. She smiled the warmest smile that Stiles ever has seen her smile. She should smile more, because its lovely like Derek’s. Derek smiles back and she stands.

 

“I didn’t say we were in a _relationship._ ” Cora defends. “Call me and let me know how it goes with Deaton today, kay?” She scurries off after receiving a nod from Stiles. Stiles had forgotten all about the others still sitting at the table. Scott and Kira were now making out on the other side of the table, while Lydia sat, listening to Jackson talk to some of the freshman about how to improve in Lacrosse. She was smiling fondly at him which used to make Stiles sick, seeing her so in love and involved with him even though he was such a dick. But he realizes ow that love is weird, and its powerful and it draws you like a magnet to someone, whether they seem right for you or not. A couple of years ago, Stiles would have literally bent over backwards to get with Lydia Martin, now he only has eyes for one person, his sexy wolf. He smiles to himself before taking the opportunity to sneak away for the few remaining minutes that he has with Derek. He takes Derek’s had and pulls him towards the parking lot but stops, pushing him against the brick wall.

 

“Thanks for lunch. You are just really killin’ this whole boyfriend thing.” Stiles says, tugging gently on Derek’s bottom lip with his teeth. Derek’s eyes flutter and then he looks back down at Stiles.

 

“I missed you. I had to find _SOME_ excuse.” Derek told him, honestly. “But, I really did find out quite a bit more about elementals, so that wasn’t a total lie.” He grinned.

 

“But, it coulda waited until I got home.” Stiles said smugly. Derek rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“I guess.” Stiles laughs lightly before pulling Derek down into a kiss. It started slow, just a gentle movement of lips; but it quickly turned into a hot, wet kiss when Stiles nipped at Derek’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Derek quickly obliged, turning them to shove Stiles against the brick wall instead. They kissed like this for several minutes before needing more air. When they pull away, Stiles can’t stop smiling.

 

“Why are you giving me that grin?” Derek questioned, a teasing tone to his voice. Stiles shook his head before tilting it back to make eye contact.

 

“You. You are just great, like, the best.” Stiles coos causing Derek to blush slightly. “Awh, Sourwolf. I made you blush.” Stiles chuckles at him then kisses his nose. Derek scrunches it up in response.

 

“Don’t kiss my nose.” He pouts, furrowing his brows. Stiles chuckles harder this time and he tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair. Derek takes a sharp breath and sobers Stiles laugh up by catching his eyes. Stiles feels Derek gaze heavy on him, and when he looks into his eyes its more intense than he thought. Derek nuzzles his face in Stiles neck and gently kisses him as he scent marks him at the same time. “And you shouldn’t wrap your fingers in my hair either. You drive me _insane_ Stiles.” Derek whispers in his ear, sending a shiver through Stiles. Derek pulled back, smiling like he had won a game, Stiles hadn’t known they were playing. _That’s unfair, Sourwolf._

 

Stiles frowned when he heard the bell. “I must leave, the clock has struck 12.” Stiles said dramatically, causing Derek to chuckle.

 

“Okay, Cinderella. See you after school.” Derek calls as he walks away. Stiles huffs and begins to walk towards the entrance before stopping in his tracks and smirking.

 

“Hey, Der!” He calls, turning on a heel and taking off towards the wolf. Just as he suspected, Derek turns in time to catch him and take his impact gracefully. Stiles kissed him hard and pulled away. “See ya’ soon.” He winks before laughing and jogging off to catch up with Scott and Kira. Not much longer until he could see his mate again.

* * *

Stiles sped walked trying to get to his locker to get his things for his fourth period. He was anxious to be with his friends. So anxious in fact, that he didn’t even notice the girl he plummeted into directly in front of his locker. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” He said as he grabbed her arms and helped her up. She was blushing furiously and kept her eyes on the floor as Stiles scrambled to get all of her things together and hand them to her.

 

“I-it’s okay.” She said, taking her belongings from his arms. Stiles looked at her for the first time. She had shoulder length straight black hair, olive skin, and bright green eyes, that were avoiding him at all costs. She only stood about 5’3” and wore tight leggings and a long sleeve boyfriend tee that hung down to almost mid-thigh, she couldn’t have weighed more than 100 pounds soaked and wet. She was cute, in a ‘lost puppy’ kind of way. Not really Stiles… _type_. Stiles gave her a warm smile when she glanced up at him. He held out a hand.

 

“Well, I’m Stiles. I haven’t seen you around before.” He says, furrowing his brows in question.

 

“I’m Iris, and I’m new. My family just moved here.” She tells him, smiling slightly; her voice gaining confidence with every word. Stiles nodded.

  


“Makes sense. Well. It’s nice to meet you. I see we share the same locker vicinity, so I guess we will meet again.” He says nicely. She smiles back at him warmly.

 

“Thanks… Stiles.” She says before turning and walking away. Stiles rushes off to class to beat the late bell.

 

He narrowly avoids the tardy bell when he plops into his normal seat next to Scott. No one, thankfully, as disgusted by him today. Stiles relaxed into his chair as the teacher rambled on and on about a bunch of stuff, Stiles hated this class. Luckily, instruction didn’t last long, they were set into group assignments, which Stiles loved because he had all his friends.

 

“So, Deaton’s again today?” Isaac asks. Stiles nods, scribbling his name on the paper.

 

“Yeah. But it won’t be long, because I’m making Derek take me on a date. He doesn’t know yet.” Stiles said, smiling. He decided in third, that he needed to be properly courted. Scott scoffed.

 

“Whoa. Whatta date he will be. _Err, grumpy face. I hate this food, meeeeh, grumpy face. Attitude, attitude, attitude. Threat, threat, threat._ ” Scott said, mocking Derek. Stiles couldn’t help but crack a smile.

 

“He’s not like that with me… He’s, warm. Loving. I know that sounds totally lame, but it’s true.” Stiles said, getting butterflies just thinking of him. “He’s actually, REALLY great.” Stiles confirms, he shuffles and doesn’t even realize he pulls his shirt down, exposing his scar.

 

“ _STILES!_ ” Allison shrieks as quietly as possible. Stiles eyes snap her way.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Care to explain?” She says from across the table, motioning to the spot on her neck where the scar is on Stiles’. Coras eyes about bulge from her head when she sees. Stiles quickly pulls the shirt up, but it’s too late. Everyone at the table is hyper tuned and ready for an answer.

 

“You mated?” Cora asked, eyes wide in shock. She closed her eyes and gasped. “I should have known. I can feel your emotions.” Cora confirms, a grin breaking out on her face. Stiles is curious now, but he guesses his question will have to wait.

 

“Mated?! What the hell dude?” Scott asked, stunned. Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“You guys do realize you down have to be aware of _everything_ I do, right? Same _PACK,_ not _PERSON._ ” Stiles turned from Scott and looked back at Cora, eyes narrowing. “What do you mean, you can feel my emotions?” He asks.

 

“Well, if you close your eyes and focus, you can feel Derek’s emotions, just as strong as he feels them. You guys are one. We are all tuned into Derek’s emotions as well. Your tied to him, which simultaneously ties you to us and vice versa.” Cora explains. Isaacs eyebrows shoot up and he closes his eyes for a few minutes before they shoot open.

 

“I can feel your emotions too! How cool!” Isaac exclaims. Stiles smiles. It’s pretty cool, having all of his pack hyper tuned to him like he’s actually one of them. He _IS_ one of them. He’s Derek’s equal… his mate. It makes Stiles heart fill with raw love and emotion. Isaac and Cora send him gentle smiles, being able to feel his sudden burst of emotion in his chest. Scott pats him on the back.

 

“You’re happy, I’m happy bro.” Is all he says… all he has to say really. Him and Stiles have that amazing quality with their friendship. They are comfortable with each other.

 

“I am that.” Stiles says, smiling. Lydia finished the assignment and they took turns copying her, as they did most days. Not that they really _NEEDED_ her assignment, but she could just do it so fast and effortlessly, it took all of them forever; so, they copied.

 

Stiles was so relieved when the bell finally rang. He darted to his locker to throw his math book in there and grab his book bag. Iris was bent down at her locker, directly under Stiles. So, he carefully stepped around her and opened up his locker to make the exchange. Stiles practically launched himself across the hall when Iris stood up, rubbing her head directly against his dick on accident. She turned and blushed dark red.

 

“I am _SO SO SOOOO SORRY!”_ She blurted. Stiles scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

 

“It’s all good. We really just have to stop meeting like this.” He jokes, picking his bookbag up off of the floor. “See ya’ around Iris, gotta’ go.” She waves at him and smiles as he darts out the school doors. He feels really uncomfortable about that exchange. He could have _sworn_ he had caught eyes with her right as he walked up, he felt like she had caused that on purpose. He didn’t worry too much about it though, once his eyes landed on his big bad wolf. He smiled as he quickly made his way over to Derek. He wrapped his arms around his neck, but became concerned when he noticed the expression change on Derek’s face. Derek now seemed angry, Stiles could feel an emotion he couldn’t put his finger on, suddenly coursing through him, he immediately recognized the emotion was not his own. Derek stiffened, holding Stiles’ body away from his own and glaring down at him, eyes turning red.

 

“We need to go. Now. Get in.” He orders. Stiles face falls, but he knows better than to argue with Derek in alpha mode, so he obeys. He gasps in shock when Derek takes off the second he closes the door and begins speeding off towards Deaton. Had Stiles not had so much trust in Derek, he would have been having a panic attack by now. Derek didn’t speak, just kept an angry glare on his face and turned 80’s rock n’ roll up on the radio really loud so conversation would be avoided. Stiles wondered what was wrong. He couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong. Derek didn’t look up set when he first noticed him.

 

They screech into the parking lot at the vet and Derek jumps out of the car and makes it all the way around the car to Stiles before he even steps out. He grasps his bicep and pulls him roughly over to the side of the building where they shared a beautiful moment the day before.

 

“Care to tell me what’s got your panties in a wad, Hale?” Stiles asked, suddenly becoming a little irritated at Derek’s inability to use words over violence. Derek growled, eyes glowing again.

 

“Care to tell me why my mate smells like a 16-year-old girl with raging hormones?” Derek asks, voice rumbling with the growl that threatens to spill over.

 

“Uh, yeah. Beacon hills High is full of them…” Stiles replies, confused. And then it all clicks and he mentally slaps himself. “Oh! You smell Iris.” Stiles nodded. Derek faced pulled into even more confusion. “Iris is a new girl at my school, they assigned her the locker under mine. I ran into her today switchin out my stuff.” Stiles confirms, chuckling softly. “You were jealous.” He teased pulling Derek down and capturing his lips in a kiss. “Only you, forever, Derek Hale.” Stiles whispered, placing 3 soft kisses along the scar, earning a deep moan from Derek. He grinned.

 

“Couldn’t help but be. You reek of her. I scent marked you earlier and I can hardly smell myself anymore at all.” Derek grumbles disapprovingly. “No one can tell you’re mine.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Except by the bite mark on my shoulder, and the fact that if they try to talk to me I’ll be like ‘No thanks, I’m in love with the sexiest creature to ever walk the face of the earth.’” Stiles says flirtatiously. Derek smiles.

 

“Yeah, except for those.” He jokes, kissing Stiles nose. Stiles smiles warmly up at his wolf.

 

“You kissed my nose, I get to kiss yours.” Derek scrunched his nose and looked up to avoid Stiles lips.

 

“No! Your nose is cute, it’s tempting.” Derek argues. Stiles laughs loudly and then pulls Derek down for a quick kiss as they hear the others pulling up.

 

“Let’s just go do this so I can go do you!” Stiles says, dragging Derek along. Derek just rolls his eyes at the teen fondly.


	10. Bring on the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ MY NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER! THANKS <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am taking forever on these updates, and BELIEVE me, I want to write SO MUCH more than I do.  
> Life is crazy trying to balance college and a 17 month old, I am lucky to go to the bathroom alone these days, let alone, sit down and write. I have so many plans for this story. - I hope this makes up for it, cause this chapter is LONG! <3
> 
> I AM WARNING YOU NOW: THEY BANG IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> as always, I will mark when they start their sexy time, and I will mark the end of their sexy time, in case you don't like to/want to read the scene.
> 
> Also, I struggled so hard with the sex scene, I couldnt get time to sit and write the whole thing at once so it was broken up between a few days and I do not feel very good about it, I have re-read and revised but something just isn't right with it lol. So, i'm sorry if its not as steamy as usual. I am trying to find ideas to shake it up, so if you want to pitch any ideas just comment them below; I would SO appreciate it.
> 
> AND the other warnings is the speaking of marijuana.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, and HUGE shout out to those who have commented because as sad as it is, they really make me super happy lol. So please, comment, leave kudos, but most importantly, ENJOY <3 <3 <3

Chapter 10:

 

“Okay Stiles, it’s time to get to work.” Deaton says as Stiles sits cross legged on the ground. He nods his head and Derek is short to follow him and sit a few feet behind him, just for the extra comfort. Stiles was much more at ease today though. Scott and the others made other plans and decided not to come. It didn’t bother Stiles as much as he thought it would, he had them there day one and it was settling, but day 2, it was just him, Derek, and Deaton and for some reason, that was more comfortable.

 

“Alright, bringing on the heat.” Stiles says, smirking as he closes his eyes and relaxes. Stiles evens his breathing out and empties his mind, just like he was taught to do the day before. The heat began to grow and Stiles focused on the feeling. He began to practice letting it rise and fall in his body a few times before allowing it to grow and focused everything outward, repeating what he had done before to cause his skin to glow. Finally, when he knew he had achieved his own personally set goal, he opened his eyes. Deaton kneeled in front of him, eyebrows raised in what seemed to be shock.

 

“Very good, Stiles. Now, I want you to try something else. Do you think you are ready for that?” Stiles nodded and Derek grinned at the teen with his back towards him. He was so proud of him. His strong, smart, and sexy mate. “Okay, I need you to give the heat a visual representation in your mind. Picture it moving within you, picture what it looks like directly below your skin.” Stiles closes his eyes tightly before relaxing a little and giving a small nod.

 

“I have it visualized. Now what.” Stiles asks, eagerly.

 

“Try to picture it balling up, like a fireball, and pushing it towards your hand and then outwards. Visualize what it would look like, leaving your body to become its own entity, the form it would take, and try to make it happen.” Deaton directs, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Stiles takes a ragged exhale and he tries to do what Deaton says.

 

Derek and Deaton sit and get comfortable, after about 20 minutes of Stiles huffing and puffing and pacing and getting frustrated with his inability to do what Deaton has asked. Eventually he opens his eyes in defeat and looks at Derek. “I can’t do it. I just can’t.” Stiles pouts, genuinely upset. Derek walks over to rub his back.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t come all at once. Look at how good you’ve been doing. You have been so strong and relaxed through this whole thing. Nobody expects you to be perfect at it Stiles. You’ve only _just_ started.” Derek says, supportively. Stiles huffs.

 

“I want to do it though, Derek. I just want to be able to keep up with the rest of the pack. Help out more.” Stiles says with a sigh. Derek kisses his temple.

 

“You’ll get there. You just have to keep at it.” Derek promises. “Back to work. Practice makes perfect, right?” Derek says playfully. Stiles smiles and pecks his lips before going a few feet away and sitting back down. He takes another deep, steadying breath, but this time, instead of emptying his mind completely, he emptied it of all except Derek. His kind words of support, his kiss, his hands running over Stiles, all the sexy things about Derek that made Stiles burn for him, literally. Stiles allowed the heat to grow and grow and grow until it swelled all within him, and pushed it outwards into his palm, just as Deaton had explained. He heard Derek chuckle, a warm, loving laugh and opened his eyes. He was holding a baseball sized ball of fire, he created that. He was over the moon. He couldn’t stop beaming. Now that the fire ball was actually in front of him, it was a lot easier to control. He tossed it back and forth between his hands, laughing in pure disbelief.

 

“This is… pretty _badass_.” Stiles says happily. “I’m gonna go all Goku on this shit.” Stiles said, grinning. He looked at the target that had been set up across the field, assuming it was specifically for this, he threw the fireball at it as hard as he could. The target burst into flame at the contact and made Stiles eyes light up once again in excitement. “ _Ohhhh,_ that was _fun._ ” Stiles says, looking over at a beaming Derek and a pleasantly surprised Deaton. “Next?” Deaton chuckled.

 

“Well, try again. This time, absorb it back into your body.” Deaton tells him. Stiles rolls his eyes playfully and sits back down. This time when he tries, it is much easier to bring the element out into its physical form. He smirked before focusing on pulling the fireball back into his body. It took him a few minutes, but eventually it worked and Stiles smiles. Deaton nodded, “Very good. You are a very fast learner. I am proud.”

 

“Me too.” Derek says warmly, winking at Stiles. Stiles blushes. “So, Deaton, how did you… know all of this?” Stiles asks curiously. “I mean, yesterday, we didn’t even know what I was.”

 

“Yes, but finding out what you were, opened a window for me to figure out exactly what I needed to do, and teach Derek to do, to help you.” Stiles cocked his head slightly to the side showing his curiosity, Derek’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Talia introduced me to a fire elemental. She was a friend of Talia’s and she lived in Jerome which is a small town in the Black Hills of Yavapai County in Arizona.  She taught me a lot about herself and how she learned to control her powers, but I never knew anything of her aura, so I didn’t connect that when Derek asked. I also had no reason to assume that Stiles could possibly be an elemental because she also told me that she was the last of her kind and that all of her family had been killed. But when Derek explained the dreams, I knew what you were seeing was the final phased form of what you are Stiles.” Deaton explained. Stiles nodded.

 

“Well, do you still know where she is? Could I meet her? I think that could be pretty cool.” Stiles asked excitedly.

 

Deaton shook his head, suddenly becoming tense and seeming kind of nervous. “I have no idea where she is, or if she is even alive. One day she just disappeared, no explanation, no goodbye, just woke up one day to a completely empty apartment. I packed up and came back to Beacon Hills to be with the pack.” Deaton said, looking away.

 

“So… You and her were, like, an item?” Stiles asks, voice quiet. Deaton nodded.

 

“We dated for a little over a year. But, as I said, she left and I have never heard from her or seen her again. Talia either. We looked for her, but she hid herself so well that she made sure she would never be found. So, we let it go.” Deaton said, with a small shrug. His voice dripped with sadness or regret, Stiles couldn’t tell which. Stiles felt bad for him, he wasn’t even dating Derek when he went on temporary travel with Cora and he lost his wits about himself, he couldn’t imagine Derek leaving forever.

 

“I’m sorry Deaton. I know that was difficult for you. Thank you for sharing with us the things you learned from her, to help Stiles. I know none of this is easy.” Derek says, literally taking the words out of Stiles mouth like he was reading them directly from his brain.

 

Deaton smiles and nods, “It was a LONG time ago, almost feels like a lifetime. And of course, I would do anything to help the pack, no matter any consequences.” Deaton says with a firm nod and a warm smile.

 

“Alright guys, I want to try something on my own if that’s alright?” Stiles questioned. Deaton seemed shocked but nodded. Stiles sits down and closes his eyes again.

 

He takes 5 or 6 deep breaths before drawing the heat up throughout his body again. This time, instead of turning it into a ball, or focusing it outwards towards his skin, he uses a burst of energy to shoot it all outwards at one time. Stiles screams at the sudden jolt of pain that tears through him before he blacks out momentarily. When he comes back, seconds later, his vision is a blurry yellow, he glances around to see both Derek’s and Deaton’s jaws on the floor as they gaped at him in pure shock. They were squinting like that were looking at the sun. It didn’t take Stiles long to understand why. He looked down at himself and became light headed when he saw. He was completely consumed in flames. His whole body was, _LITERALLY_ on fire, he looked like the monster in his dream. This was Stiles as his own worst nightmare, and he didn’t know what to think of it. On one hand, he was excited. This form of himself seemed powerful, but then on the other hand, that same power is what has been threatening to ruin him and take everything he loves. That same power that haunts him. Stiles doesn’t have long to think before everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek Hale is actually on the verge of a panic attack. Going from seeing your mates body burst into flames, to laying almost lifeless on the ground in a fragile ball was just too much. Derek pulled the unconscious Stiles into his arms and Derek and Deaton rush him in to lay him down on the table. “What the hell?” Derek asks, running a hand through his hair, exasperatedly.

 

Deaton shakes his head while beginning to check Stiles vitals. His heart beat was beginning to slow back down, that much, Derek could hear; but it all made him so uneasy. “It seems that he just exerted more energy than his poor body was holding. He probably hasn’t eaten a whole lot, that’ll do it.” Deaton says, putting his stuff into his bag. He should just need plenty of rest, food and fluids when he wakes up, and I think he will back, sarcasm and all, before the weekends even gone.” Deaton tells Derek with a supportive and reassuring clap on the shoulder. Derek gives him a small smile and then picks Stiles back up.

 

“I’m going to take him home, thank you again, Deaton.”

 

“You guys are welcome, my pleasure. Tell Stiles to call when he is ready to get back to it.”

 

“Will do.” Derek says with one final head nod before slipping out the door and laying Stiles gently in the back seat of the Camaro. Derek kisses his forehead and climbs in the driver’s seat to head towards the loft. He debated taking Stiles home, but he knew Stiles dad didn’t know yet, about the being an elemental thing, or the Derek thing for that matter so, it would be an awful situation. So, he settled on taking him back to the loft for now.

 

When he gets back to his loft he gently tugs a still unconscious Stiles out and carries him bridal style up to the loft. He laid him on the bed and took his shoes off so he would at least be a little comfortable. Derek’s eyes lingered for a moment on his mate, Stiles was perfect. His soft brown hair, his cute little pointed up nose, and all those little moles dotting his skin. Not to mention his, _always ready and eager to help out his friends no matter what the cost is to_ him attitude. Stiles was just a wonderful and genuine person and Derek couldn’t help just falling helplessly for him. He had never felt this depth of love for anyone ever before. Derek was never one for PDA, never one for the whole mushy gushy type of relationship, but for Stiles, he’d change anything he wanted. He would kiss him all day in front of a crowd of people if he wanted such a thing. Derek shook his head and grunted to himself. ‘ _Lovesick puppy’_ he thought to himself.

 

Derek was beginning to get a little anxious, it’s been more than half an hour since he passed out. Derek knew he would be fine, he was tuned into his heartbeat and used their connection to gauge his emotions and he was completely at ease. Derek decided the best thing to do would just be to lay down and rest with him. Keep him close and make sure he feels safe. He lays down and pulls Stiles to rest partially on him and kisses his head. It doesn’t take him long to drift to sleep lying snuggled into his mate.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek wakes up as Stiles wriggles in his arms and groans. Derek lets go of him and pulls back to look at him just as Stiles looks up at him through his lashes. Derek gives him a warm smile. He can tell at least 3 hours have passed because it is pitch black outside. Stiles blinks a few times and then his eyebrows furrow and he lifts his head to take in his surroundings.

 

“How do you feel?” Derek asks, voice barely over a whisper.

 

“Like I’ve been asleep for 3 days.” Stiles chuckles lightly, voice rasped. Derek sits up and checks his phone before standing.

 

“No, only about 3 hours. Want a mountain dew?” Stiles yawns and nods as he pulls himself up to a sitting position. Derek chuckles and hands him the can as he approaches the bed.

 

“What happened?” Stiles asks, voice less raspy after having a sip of drink.

 

“You don’t remember?” Derek asks. Stiles closes his eyes to try and think and then eventually shakes his head. Derek sighs, “Well, you kinda burst into flames. Literally.” Derek tells him.

 

It hits Stiles, once the memory is jogged. He remembers looking down and seeing the monster that had haunted him, what he knows is his phased form. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Oh, my goodness, just a new world of craziness behind every door. And I seem to open all of them.” Stiles says, grimacing. Derek laughs at this.

 

“Trouble magnet. _You_ , are a trouble magnet, dear Stiles.” Derek teases. Stiles sticks his tongue out at him playfully. “So, it’s like 10:30. Isn’t 11 your curfew?” Derek asks.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. He has to find ANOTHER excuse to stay out. “I’m gonna call my dad really quick.” Stiles tells him as he climbs out of the bed to walk out on the balcony. He dials his dad, who after only 3 rings, answers.

 

“Hello son.”

 

“Hey, dad. How’s it goin’?” Stiles asks, voice dripping with fake sweetness.

 

“It’s going good. Except my son hasn’t been in contact with me very much, missed school, and is about to miss curfew.” Noah Stilinski says dramatically, Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I guess I’m not doing so hot in the son department these last few days, huh?” Stiles jokes. “I promise, tomorrow morning I will come home and we will sit down and talk about _EVERYTHING_. But I really need to stay with the pack tonight, we’ve got some important stuff to deal with. Derek is here. He’s responsible.” ‘ _and totally banging your underage son’_ Stiles thinks to himself. He hears his dad take a deep breath.

 

“Okay, be home by 12. I gotta go to work at 2. And Stiles…”

 

“Thank you, dad. And yes?”

 

“Be safe. I love you, and I’m here for you.” He assures him. Stiles smiles.

 

“I know dad. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you too.” Stiles says, taking a deep breath once the other line clicked. Another night with Derek. Another night to figure out what to say to his dad about… _all this_. He is broken from his thoughts when strong arms wrap around him from behind and Derek’s warm breath tickles his ear.

 

“So, what did your dad say?” Derek questions. Stiles scoffs, knowing Derek heard every word of their conversation. He smiled and looked over his shoulder enough to see Derek.

 

“He said I didn’t have to be home tonight. Guess I should call Scotty and see if he minds if I crash there…” Stiles says, smirking. Derek growls a little in his ear before nipping at his ear lobe.

 

“No. You stay. With me.” Derek says, deeply. Stiles turns himself around in Derek’s grasp and kisses his lips softly.

 

“Forever and always.” He says, smiling, before Derek growls and pushes Stiles back until his lower body is trapped between Derek and the brick wall on the balcony. Stiles groans as his member begins to harden, being pressed so closely to Derek’s. Stiles grinds slowly into Derek as their mouths connect, tongues immediately exploring each other’s mouth, battling for dominance. Stiles soon surrenders, as always, to Derek’s powerful tongue. Secretly, Stiles loved being the more submissive one.

 

************ Sexuals begin here, read at your own risk #sorrynotsorry ***********

 

Derek groaned, loving the contact. He could never get enough of Stiles mouth on his. Stiles hands running up his chest and then tangling his fingers in his hair pulling him closer. Derek broke for Stiles to get air, but quickly moved his ministrations south and began nipping and kissing at Stiles neck. Derek slowed himself over Stiles mating scar, breathing lightly on it, sending shivers down Stiles spine. Stiles sucked in a small breath. Derek grinned and began feathering light kisses over the still healing scar. Stiles eyes clamp shut and he pants with need. The light touches sent fire throughout his whole body, more intense than an orgasm… well, almost; but still not enough. Stiles needed more. Stiles tugged Derek’s hair whimpering.

 

“D-Der, please. Too much.” Stiles wiggles, “Not enough.” And then huffs in frustration, opening his eyes. Derek chuckles softly.

 

“Which one baby? Too much or not enough?” Derek teases. Stiles shoots him a glare.

 

“Both. I need you to do something more. I need you to take care of me.” Stiles asks, “Please, alpha.” Stiles loves Derek’s reaction to him calling him alpha, and he plans to take advantage of that.

 

Derek eyes darken with lust and he throws Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles eyes widen in pure shock as he is hoisted over his wolfs shoulder and carried back into the loft like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Derek is wearing a smug grin when he sits down on the bed and sets Stiles down in front of him. Stiles is pouting and Derek tugs him gently until he is straddling Derek’s lap on the bed.

 

“Awh, baby. Don’t pout. I needed you somewhere more… comfortable, for what I have planned for us.” Derek tells him, burying his face in Stiles neck and inhaling deeply. Stiles doesn’t know why, but the act of Derek scenting him, makes him blush, and he just gives a small nod. Derek pulls back and takes Stiles pouty lip gently between his teeth and pulls lightly, making Stiles gasp and sends his hands around Derek’s neck. Stiles is fully hard, and aching in his pants every time it rubs Derek’s hardened member. Derek chuckles fondly when he sees how wrecked the teen is looking already, eyes half lidded, pupils fully blown, face flushed all except for the cute blush making its way onto Stiles face.

 

Stiles feels ridiculous, being this worked up over hardly anything. They hadn’t even lost any clothes yet. Speaking of which, Stiles thought some stripping was long overdue, and rubs his hands down Derek’s side until they reach the hem of his shirt. Stiles fiddles with it for a second, biting his lip as he tugs it upwards gently. “Off.” He demands softly.

 

Derek happily complies, arching his body and letting Stiles tug his shirt off and toss it across the room. “My turn.” He says before quickly tugging Stiles shirt off him and discarding it before Stiles can even react. When Stiles brings his arms back around Derek’s neck and presses their chests together they both moan in unison, as if they hadn’t touched in months and have been starved for each other. “I missed you today.” Derek says, nipping and sucking down Stiles neck. Stiles moans quietly.

 

“I missed you. I didn’t want to leave the bed this morning. I could spend all day with you doing exactly this.” Stiles confesses, breathily. Derek grins against his chest as he begins moving his kisses further down.

 

“Hmm, really? Spend all day writhing underneath my touch?” Stiles nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he allowed Derek to turn them and lay him down on his back. “Begging your alpha for more?” Stiles whimpered and nodded again. Derek groaned at his eagerness and rutted against Stiles, rubbing their hardened cocks together in a way that had Stiles seeing stars.

 

“Derek, please. _please_ , stop teasing me. I need you.” Derek grinned smugly and nipped at Stiles jaw, making Stiles gasp and then groan.

 

“Patience.” Derek demanded. Stiles body sagged into the bed and huffed. Derek kissed his nose and smiled, “good boy.” He says before dipping his head and leaving a trail of love bites down Stiles neck, marking him. Derek continues down his chest, leaving sloppy, searing kisses down his chest, running his tongue through his happy trail, matting it to his skin with his spit. He gripped Stiles jeans between his teeth and his eyes widened as he gave a guttural growl, eyes glowing red. Stiles gasped at the spike of arousal that pulsed through him, his eyebrows shot up in question at the wolf though, because he knew that face, and Derek Hale was not happy.

“ _Why_ in the holy _FUCK,_ do I smell that girl so strongly on your crotch?” Derek growled out, between clenched teeth. Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, cool your jets, turbo. She accidentally brushed me with the back of her head as I was getting my stuff from my locker.” Derek nipped and sucked at Stiles hipbone that was uncovered by his sagging jeans, until there was a deep purple spot in the shape of Derek’s mouth that would be there for at least a week, and he smiled satisfied, “H-her locker. It’s under mine. She didn’t mean too.” Stiles breathing was ragged and his heartrate completely erratic. “Why in the world would I let anyone else touch me after you’ve had me? That’s like trading your Camaro for a pinto.” Stiles scoffed, voice deeper than usual, flooded with arousal. It was consuming Derek’s senses and his wolf was preening at Stiles’ basically saying that he has ruined him for anyone else. He could smell the arousal rolling off his mate, and Derek had a hard time controlling himself around the thickening scent. His member ached, he wanted to be inside Stiles, but he was going to take his time; so that every time Stiles became aroused, he would know who could make him feel better. The only one that could make him feel better.

 

Derek held eye contact with Stiles again as he popped the button open. Stiles had to focus really hard so that he didn’t come in his pants on the spot just looking at him. Derek then begins to slowly pull his zipper down, still only using his teeth, eyes glowing red. Once his pants are undone, Derek quickly yanks them down, along with his boxers and tosses them across the room, leaving Stiles only in his black ankle socks. Stiles gasped as his hard member springs free connecting with his stomach. Derek licks his lips at the sight and immediately begins working his tongue slowly around the head of Stiles member, sending Stiles into a frenzy of whimpers and stifled moans pouring from his red, kiss swollen lips. Derek moaned as he swallowed Stiles down deep in his throat, causing Stiles eyes to roll back in his head and moan Derek’s name. That was music to his ears, urging him to keep pleasuring Stiles so he could hear these sexy sounds. Derek came up and licked his slit, collecting the beaded fluid gathering at the tip. Stiles hips jerked unintentionally, and he groaned, what vaguely sounded like a “sorry”. Derek took the hint though, and swallowed him back down his throat until his nose met Stiles skin. Stiles saw stars and made some embarrassing sounds of pure pleasure, causing Derek to moan appreciatively, sending a feeling through his overly sensitive member inside Derek’s hot, wet mouth. Stiles gripped Derek’s hair and pulled his off his cock roughly and up his body, kissing him hard, moaning.

 

“I. am _NOT_. Ready to come yet. I want to come with you inside me.” Stiles says between ragged breaths. “Lay down.” Stiles says. Derek obeys, eyes wide and never wavering from Stiles. “My turn.” He whispers in Derek’s ear. Derek’s eyes fluttered closed as Stiles trailed kisses down his neck, biting and sucking at the base of Derek’s throat, earning a moan from the wolf. Stiles smiled against his skin and began licking and kissing the mating scar he had left, and just as he hoped, it sent Derek in to a frenzy of stifled moans, pleas, and whispers of Stiles name, Stiles loved that mark. Stiles eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure, lost in the intense emotions he could feel, not only his own, but due to the mating bond, Derek’s too. He could feel all the pleasure he was causing for Derek and it radiated through him. It is the most intense feeling he has ever felt and he literally burst into flames hours earlier. He continued eagerly down Derek’s chest and tight, toned abs, relishing in the perfection that is, Derek Hale. He stopped and dipped his tongue along the defined ridges of the firm muscle and feathering teasing kisses across his abdomen, before fumbling the button of his pants open and tugging them down with his boxers, Derek lifting so he could pull them past his hips. Stiles finished pulling his pants off and tossed them across the room. Stiles sat back to take in Derek’s legs. They were some seriously sexy legs, he loves how hairy they are. And muscular, he ran his hands up Derek’s muscular calves and thighs. He noticed how tan Derek’s skin was, accentuated by all the black hairs dusted across his legs and the black ankle socks Derek wore, just like his own. He had never found legs so sexy before, and Lydia had some pretty nice legs; but nothing touched Derek’s legs. They were like… Greek God status legs. Finally, Stiles ripped his gaze from the wolfs legs and caught his eyes, looking down at him, pupils blown with lust but also a bit of amusement. Stiles shimmied himself back up the bed, blushing with embarrassment.

 

“Like what you see?” Derek asked, voice wrecked. Stiles realized now, it turned Derek on, him looking at him like that. Stiles gave a wicked grin.

 

“Every.” He nipped at his left hip bone, holding eye contact. “Single” He nipped at his right hipbone now. “Inch.” He finished, breathily, blowing gently on the head of Derek’s cock as he grasped it firmly in his hand and licked the head teasingly.

 

Derek threw his head back and groaned loudly as Stiles firmly gripped the base of his cock, licking the head teasingly and then swallowing him just as Derek had done for him. Derek moaned Stiles name. Stiles member throbbed when he heard his name roll so sinfully off Derek’s tongue. He began bobbing his head quickly going deeper and deeper until he decided they had both had enough teasing and let his mouth slide off his dick with a ‘pop’. He climbed back up Derek’s body and kissed him again, it was passionate and dirty, and full of raw emotion. Stiles got lost in it.

 

He didn’t know how long passed with them just writhing against each other, mouths connected, limbs entwined, and hands exploring each other’s bodies. But eventually his member began to ache with need of more. “Der, fuck me already.” Stiles says, breathily.

 

Derek chuckles and kisses his neck gently where he left the dark purple mark, “turn over, ass up.” Derek demands, voice light. Stiles eagerly obliges, flipping over and sticking his ass in the air. He bit his lip in anticipation. Derek grabbed the lube from his bed side table and dripped it over his fingers before sliding one finger in all the way. Stiles hissed in pleasure and pushed back onto his hand.

 

“More.” Stiles whimpered, Derek bit his lip and pushed in a second finger alongside the first and begins to pump them in and out of Stiles, fucking him with his fingers. “Der, please. Fuck me now.” Stiles pleads, wiggling his ass seductively against Derek’s hand. Derek pulls his fingers out and drips lube onto his member before lining it up and pushing it slowly into Stiles tight hole. Stiles groans as Derek goes deeper and deeper until bottoming out inside of Stiles. Stiles moans Derek’s name as he pushes firmly back against him and rotates his hips to signal to Derek that he can move. Derek pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing Stiles to cry out breathlessly in pleasure. Derek smirks before setting his hips into a rhythm of quick, hard thrusts into Stiles. Stiles was a moaning mess underneath him. He felt the familiar crawl of heat in his groin and he knew he was just about to come. He needed more.

  
“More alpha, please, Jesus. Fuck me harder!” Stiles pleaded in a voice that sounded so wreaked that Stiles himself barely recognized it. Derek growled and pulled all the way out, Stiles begins to whimpers but it ends up being brought to a scream as Derek slams hard into him, hitting his prostate in one swift thrust, causing Stiles vision to blur. Stiles was lost in ecstasy, and Derek. But they were basically the same thing right now. Derek pressed his hand firmly on Stiles lower back, pinning his upper half down while keeping his ass up for Derek to continue pounding into his ass. Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. “Der, I need to-, I can’t anymore.”

 

“Let go, _come for me,_ Stiles.” He says, in a low, seductive, growly voice. Stiles screwed his eyes shut and came harder than he ever had before all over the sheets, his whole-body shuttering and clamping around Derek’s member. The feeling of Stiles tight hole, eagerly clamping around him in pure pleasure and ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge with Stiles. He slams his cock deep inside Stiles with a moan of Stiles name and spills his warm fluids into Stiles body. Derek allowed his front to fall forward, laying half way on top of Stiles, breathing heavily. He planted a kiss on the back of Stiles neck and he shuddered again.

 

Stiles pushed Derek signaling for him to scoot over so he can flip over and not be lying in his own come. Derek chuckles and scoots, pulling Stiles over with him. Stiles flips to lay looking directly at Derek with a smile. “That was fucking fantastic.” Stiles says, voice low as he peppers kisses along Derek’s shoulder lazily.

 

Derek gives a small smile and mumbles “mmhmm” as he kisses Stiles forehead. “You were really impressive today out their Stiles.” Derek tells him gently. Stiles looks up at him, eyes full of admiration.

 

“Really? Ya’ think?” Stiles asked. Derek cracked another smile and nodded.

 

“Yeah, Stiles. I was _so_ proud. When you reached your final phased form, I just couldn’t believe it. Badass, you were just BAD _ass_.” Derek tells him, traveling circles along Stiles hips with his fingers.

 

Stiles was lost in all the amazing things Derek was pouring out of his mouth. He was tired, satisfied, and now his amazing mate was telling him some of the most amazing and encouraging words he had heard in a while, “Aw shucks.” Stiles mumbled lazily, “I’m glad you thought so, thank you for telling me though.” Stiles says, slightly embarrassed. Derek kisses in his hair again.

 

“I love you, Stiles. Sleep, ill wake you up to shower in the morning and make sure we get to your dad by 12.” Derek promises.

 

“Love you. You the best.” Stiles says playfully with a yawn, before drifting off to sleep, not caring about the trail of come leaking out of him, or the huge mess they made next to him on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles, wake up.” Derek says sweetly, nudging him and nuzzling his neck. Stiles groans and covers his eyes. Derek chuckles quietly. “Stiles, baby. You gotta get up. It is almost 11. I waited as late as I could.” Derek tells him, kisses softly down his neck. Stiles is laying on his stomach, halfway sprawled across Derek, head turned to the side, and drooling. Derek chuckles and pulls himself apart from Stiles and picks him up bridal style before beginning to walk to the bathroom. Stiles finally began to come back into the conscious world.

 

“Der? Wha- “Derek sat him down on his feet and started the shower, Stiles flailed dramatically before settling with a pouty expression. Derek turned and saw that he was scowling and smiled warmly at his adorable mate.

 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” Derek asks, stepping into the shower and pulling Stiles in behind him before closing the glass. Stiles takes a deep breath with the steaming water hits him and allows it to pour down him for a few moments before pulling out of the water and wiping his eyes.

 

“I _so_ do not want to tell my dad about us.” Stiles grimaces, turning to let the water run down his back. Derek’s face dropped and a scowl set in. As soon as Stiles noticed the wolfs drawn up features, he realized what it seemed like he was saying and quickly closed the space between them, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just mean, it’s going to be a lot of scowling, and judgeyness, and most of all _awkwardness_. Its gonna be so _awkward._ ” Stiles says with a nervous chuckle before kissing Derek. Derek kisses back, relaxing a bit. Stiles pulled back away and smiled, “Derek, I am not, by any means, in any way whatsoever, ashamed of you. I would put it on a billboard by the interstate saying: ‘Stiles and Derek FOREVER’ or something else equally- or lamer- if possible.” He assured, with these words, Derek fully relaxed and turned until he was under the water, dragging Stiles with him under the spray, giving him a wet kiss. Stiles laughed because water was getting all in his mouth and it was playful and cute. He stepped back to allow Derek to wet his body as he had done, in the meantime he pops the top to Derek’s ‘axe’ body wash. Before he can pour it into his hand, Derek snatches it and pours it into his instead, before motioning for Stiles to turn around. Stiles obeys and bites back a moan as Derek’s hands begin lathering it in his hair, he doesn’t have much but it feels amazing when Derek runs his hands through it, Derek moves his hands down, cleaning and touching every inch of Stiles. Stiles breathing hitched when Derek’s fingers slipped between Stiles cheeks and cleaned all the leftovers from the night before. When Derek had cleaned him well, Stiles was hard and ready for action. Derek chuckled at him.

 

“Always eager, we don’t have time for much.” Derek tells him. Stiles nods eagerly.

 

“Just fix it, somehow.” Stiles pleads, leaning back against the shower wall while Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ member and begins moving his hand up and down as he attacks Stiles mouth with his own immediately slipping his tongue in to explore Stiles mouth. It’s not long before Stiles is coming undone, coming all over Derek’s hand. After he rinses off, Derek shoos Stiles out.

 

“But, I was gonna’ return the favors.” Stiles pouts as he begins to pat off.

 

“We don’t have time, you were a sleepy head. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can make up for it.” Derek promises, giving Stiles a wink as Stiles slips out. Stiles borrows a pair of underwear and slips them on before tugging his jeans on. Stiles decides he wants to borrow a clean shirt from Derek, so he waits for Derek to come out.

 

Derek emerges just a few minutes later and quickly grabs and pulls on some boxers and his jeans. Stiles sits, enjoying the brief view. “Need a shirt?” Derek asks.

 

Stiles nods, “Please?” Derek fumbles through a drawer for a few minutes before he tosses him a shirt, Stiles catches a glimpse of his smug grin. He opens the blue t-shirt to read ‘Camp Little Wolf Volunteer Counselor’ and on the back, it read in the same big bold white print ‘Derek Hale’ Stiles giggles, as manly as he could make the giggle, before slipping on Derek’s shirt from his teenage years, it fit really well.

 

“You’ve kept that all this time?” Stiles asks. Derek nods.

 

“Of course, it was my favorite summer from my teenage years. I met you.” He says simply, like its common knowledge.

 

Stiles blushed before a balled-up pair of black socks smack him in the face. He chuckles, “Thanks, Sourwolf.”

 

“No, prob. Fireball.” Stiles snorts. He adores Derek. Just absolutely adores the man.

 

About 10 minutes later they were all ready to go, Stiles decided to drive Roscoe, and Derek could just ride with him. He’d bring him home later (Lets just be honest, he probably wouldn’t bring him home at all). They climbed into the jeep and Roscoe roared to life after a few tries, Stiles shot a concerned Derek a sheepish grin before taking off towards his house. Stiles was thinking _so hard_ about what to say to his dad without causing a heart attack. He groaned inwardly as he turned up the music, Stiles was pleased to find that a little bit of dancing around in the car and singing relieved some tension, he got an idea and turned the radio down.

 

“ _Hey Dereeeek_.” Stiles said in a sing song voice. Derek looked at him, one eyebrow shooting up in question. “We should all go out to the club tonight. Invite Cora, Isaac and Allison, Kira and Scott, and Lyd and Jackson. Erika and Boyd are gone for the weekend, right?” Derek nods and then pauses.

 

“We can do that. If your dad will let you.”

 

“Night shift.” Stiles corrects with a smug grin, as if that explains everything. Which, it kinda did, Stiles and Derek both knew that he probably wouldn’t even bother to ask his dad, he’d just do it because his dad would be at work and wouldn’t know. He was excited. Him and Derek’s first public outing and he would get to drink and blow off some steam. Stiles remembered something he would really like for this evening, he figures he could get Jackson on that.

 

“Okay then. It’s a date.” Derek agreed, turning the music back up.

 

Stiles swallows hard as they pull in his driveway. “You ready?” He asked Derek. Derek gave him a reassuring smile and kisses him gently.

 

“I’ll be right here with you if you need me.” He promises. Stiles nods and climbs out. He immediately sees his dad staring wide eyed waiting at the door.

 

“Hi, dad.” Stiles says awkwardly, Derek trailing close behind him.

 

“Hello, son. Hello… Derek?” Noah said, voice sounding more like he was questioning Derek’s presence instead of simply saying hello.

 

“It involves him, I asked him to be here.” Stiles explains, the sheriff nods before walking over to sit in the chair in their living room. Derek and Stiles settle onto the loveseat next to each other. “Okay dad, you have done _really_ well with all the crazy you have been introduced to. You are the best dad ever. And I am gonna need you to keep that open mindedness; But I also need you to listen to me, don’t interrupt, just- the things I have to say are hard enough so just… let me say them. Okay?” Noah’s face is flushed and he just nods. “Okay, so for starters,” Stiles takes a dramatic breath, “me and Derek are together now. He is my err- boyfriend.” Stiles says, blushing furiously. Noah’s eyebrows shoot up in shock but he keeps his promise and stays quiet. “And I am a supernatural creature called an elemental, I can basically create and control fire.” Stiles says hurriedly. He left a lot out, but he guesses that his dad really only _needs_ to know the main gist of it. “Okay, well that sums it up. Any questions?” Stiles asks, awkwardly.

 

“Uh, yeah, a few. Starting with the most obvious… How did- “He motions between Stiles and Derek, “this happen?” He asks. Stiles chuckles.

 

“Well, basically we’ve been pining for years and finally had the guts to admit it.” Stiles tell him, he nods.

 

“So, is it… is it like, serious?” Stiles clears his throat and gives Derek a look before nodding.

“Well, um… Are you being… safe, sex wise I mean?” Noah asks, the awkwardness consuming him, if this was a girl he’d say be safe, don’t get her pregnant. But he had no idea what else to say about him and Derek. Stiles blushed dark red and Derek choked on his own spit. _Earth, you can just swallow me whole, anytime now._ Stiles thought.

 

“ _Yes_ dad, _Jesus_.” Stiles says shaking his head. Noah nods again, holding his hands up in silent surrender.

 

“Okay… Next. How long have you been a supernatural creature?” His dad asks, sitting back.

 

“Well, Derek noticed _something_ had changed, he just didn’t know what, immediately after we defeated the nogitsune. He’s been looking for that answers for over 3 months. Finally, we found the answers we needed to find help learning to control it.” Stiles tells him.

 

“And that was only 2 days ago.” Derek adds.

 

“Okay… This is… it’s a lot son.” The sheriff concludes, raking his hands through his head and taking a deep breath. Stiles gets an idea and grins. He closes his eyes and steadies his breathing, doing what he’s been taught, and quicker than the last times he had done it, he brings out a small fireball to show his dad. Noah actually smiles brightly and laughs a shocked laugh. “Oh, my goodness. That’s way cooler than being a werewolf.” The sheriff says, wide eyes staring at the fireball. Stiles chuckles and looks over at Derek who is smiling fondly at the teen. He focuses on withdrawing the fire and once he succeeds he turns his attention back to his dad.

 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Stiles asks, wagging his eyebrows. His dad laughs again nodding.

 

“It is, Stiles. Thank you for telling me.” Stiles nods, smiling.

 

“So, how long have you two been, with each other?” the sheriff asks.

 

“2 days.” Stiles answers

 

“And these past two days when you’ve been ”staying with Scott”, were you actually with Derek?” Noah asks, giving Stiles a knowing look.

 

“Hey! How did you know?” Stiles asks, eyebrows furrowing. Derek gives a small chuckle. Stiles darts his eyes to him. “What? Am I _that_ bad at lying?” Stiles grimaced, looking back to his dad who is holding back a grin, very poorly. Stiles crosses his arms in pout at the silent confirmation shared by Derek and his dad.

 

“Its good thing you can’t lie Stiles, you are just an honest person. Nothing wrong with being honest.” Derek comforts causing Stiles to crack a smile.

 

“It’s an admirable trait, as long as you aren’t trying to lie all the time.” Noah scolded lightly.” Stiles gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head awkwardly

 

“Sorry dad. You know everything now.” Stiles assures, “Any more questions?”

 

“Yeah, what is going on with the whole, super power thing you got going on?” Stiles snorted at the term ‘super power.’ “What? I can’t call that a super power? Come on… that like Dragon Ball Z kinda stuff. Stiles laughed at this.

 

“That’s what I thought too, dad!” He chuckled for a moment before continuing “Deaton used to date an elemental and he is teaching me everything he knew about her and her powers. He doesn’t know where she is so he can’t get her input, but he has taught me what little I know so far, so I am really appreciative. I don’t know what I would do without him and Derek helping me out. Derek is my anchor.” Stiles babbles on.

 

“Well, I appreciate him too. I would like to be involved in this as much as you want me to. I know you have a lot of people who surround you at, literally, all times. But I would like to help you and be there for you.” Noah tells him, eyes full of emotion. Stiles stands and crosses the distance to Noah who is now standing and they share a long embrace. Stiles is so lucky to have a dad like his. He has had his issues but he loves Stiles and Stiles knows he never has to worry about whether or not his dad will be there. Derek smiles warmly at the two, he feels a momentary pang of sadness, missing his own dad, but quickly got over it as Stiles motioned for him to stand. Stiles pulled back and stepped where Derek could come stand next to him.

 

“So, what does it mean that he is your anchor?” Noah asks.

 

“Basically, he is what keeps me level, grounds me, keeps me from losing myself in my powers. He is basically my strength when I need him to be, my _something_ to hold onto, always.” He looks at him, smiling. Derek pecks his lips very gently.

 

“That’s… big, for only a couple of days.” The sheriff comments. Stiles rolls his eyes a little.

 

“Well it’s not like this entire connection developed in 2 days. I mean we’ve been through some shit together dad. I’ve been crazy about him since he came to me for help as he was dying. I kept him from drowning in a pool for 2 hours, he was he king on the chess board when the nogitsune had control, he has been there for me through so much. And, let’s not pretend the attraction wasn’t plain as day everytime I was around him. I don’t know, it doesn’t feel rushed. It feels… right.” Stiles says, giving his dad a shrug. His dad smiles.

 

“And, I would just like to add, I have cared for Stiles for a long time. I care about him more than anyone in the pack and I would defend him with my life. Your son is really a special person.” Derek concludes, voice wavering. Stiles was grinning from ear at Derek’s words. He looked back to his dad who was also smiling.

 

“Well, I am happy for you guys. But if you hurt my son, ill- “He stops for a minute to think, “Um, get Argent to help me kill you?” He says, voice unsure. Derek chuckles.

 

“Never. You have my word on that.” He assures, lacing his fingers with Stiles and tugging him to his side. Stiles heartbeat accelerated at such a direct, long term promise to his dad. He smiled and turned to go get ready for work

 

“Dad, since your working tonight, can I go hang out with the pack?” Stiles asks, hopefully. Noah sighs as he walks up the stairs.

 

“Yeah, sure. Stay out of trouble, Stiles.” He calls back down. Stiles grins.

 

“Always!” He shouts back, grinning at Derek who gives him a playful eye roll. Stiles get out his phone to send out a group text:

 

To: Isaac, Allison, Scotty, Kira, Asshole, Lyds, Cora

From: Stiles

We’re getting drunk and dancing like idiots tonight… AS A GROUP. Call it a pack meeting if you will. Meet us there at 9. That’s an order. Loveyouguystho.

 

Stiles pulled Derek up to his bedroom and pulled him onto the bed. “Thanks for doing that, horribly awkward talking thing with me.” Stiles says, after Derek settles on his back, laying on Stiles bed. Stiles hand him the remote. “Pick something you like.” Derek pauses.

 

“I don’t watch TV really. I usually just read, so… I don’t really know.” Stiles eyes brightened.

 

“Do you like funny stuff?” Stiles said, turning on the TV and going to his DVR recordings. “I have all the seasons of Family Guy, which is HALARIOUS. And then there is my other favorite, Rick and Morty. Both are super funny.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek, who was thinking.

 

“What is Rick and Morty about?” Derek asks.

 

“Basically, a sociopathic scientist who takes his dumb grandson on all kinds of crazy inter galactic adventures and they always mess up something.” Stiles tells him, “Family guy is about a guy named Peter who is super dumb and his family. He has a baby boy who’s an evil genius, a daughter who is lame and no one likes her, and then a dumb, fat son. He also has a talking dog and then a wife.” Stiles tells him. Derek contemplates for another second or two.

 

“Hmm, family guy.” He finally decides. Stiles searched, deciding to start Derek on a later season, he chose season 8.

 

“Family guy it is.” After he turned it on and settles into Derek’s chest, his phone beeped a few times. He opened it, Scott said okay, Lydia said shed bring the wolfbane. Stiles quickly asked if Jackson could get some pot for him, just a few seconds later Jackson said: ‘duh.’ Stiles chuckled and decided he was due a good nap. “Derek, I wanna nap.” He said nuzzling into him more, feeling Derek’s strong arms tighten around him protectively.

 

“Go ahead. I could use one too.” Derek admits, kissing Stiles head. It wasn’t long before Derek heard his heartbeat and breathing even out, he knew he had fallen asleep; Derek was quick to follow, they deserved a nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just to be completely honest, I am going to stick and revolve around the elemental Stiles of course, but there wont be a big bad or anything, I mean there will be conflicts that involve Stiles using his powers (mainly to show off) but there isnt going to be anything where characters face death, a whole lot of angst, and things like that. Thats just not where I am going with this, sorry if you were hoping for that.
> 
> However, I will go more in depth with Stiles abilities, and his and Derek's relationship (emotionally and sexually (; ) But I am using this story to write in my FAVORITE Sterek moments that I have thought of, because they are adorable lol.
> 
> Just an FYI about the sex scene, i do not have a leg kink, like I swear, but Tyler Hoechlin got drunk and posted a picture of his legs and ohmahgosh I was SHOOK. So, I swore if i ever wrote a fan fic I would put something in there about how SEXY dem legs are tho, whoa. Oh and I like Tyler Hoechlin more with hair because he is so hairy, again, dont have a hair kink but that man is just radiating "pounceonmenow" raw sexualness and when I think of him as the alpha, I think of him with his chest hair, because hes like... a werewolf, and fuzzy, and yummy, and all. <3 But anywho, sorry if you don't like him with hair ;D I included the pictures, you are more than welcome. ;3
> 
> In my next chapter they will be going out and partying and one of my favorite things to explore is a jealous Derek, so there's a teaser, but I will be using songs as huge influence behind a couple of scenes next chapter, I'll include the song title and stuff so you can listen while you read or whatever you wanna do but I just wanted to go ahead and get that all out there so you guys can know what to expect from me and this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter <3 <3


	11. Dance With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didnt put the title in there but I used songs that I adore for this chapter.  
> Lydia and Stiles dance is to Despacito by Luis Fonsi ft. Justin Bieber -  
> Stiles and Iris' dance is to Wild Thoughts - Rihanna  
> Stiles and Derek dance to (my favorite) Strip that Down - Liam Payne
> 
> All super good. Check em' out.
> 
> Um, other than that, I dont have much to say. Other than, I do want to clarify that I like Malia, so I wanted to add the character in somehow, so the way I chose to do that is with Cora. She IS NOT going to be Peter's child. Just the same exact character looks and personality wise, but she is not a hale, it is not incest. Just clarfying that!
> 
> Enjoy, please comment and show love if you like it. Leave kudos.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

Chapter 11:

Stiles held in a chuckle as his wolf glared at him. “ ** _NO.”_** Derek says firmly. Stiles scoffs and pouts.

 

“Why not, Sourwolf? It’s cute. It’s a gay bar, you are gay.” Stiles tells him with a smug grin looking in the rack of clothes next to him for another shirt for Derek to try on. They were out buying clothes because Stiles feels that for their first night out they need sexy new outfits to make everyone else jealous. Well, jealous of him, because he’s dating a wet dream on legs.

 

“I am not gay, I consider myself Stilesexual. And plus, I don’t care what my sexuality is, I am still a man, and I am not wearing a hot pink muscle shirt. No way.” Derek says, tossing it over Stiles head and joining him in the middle of the store shirtless, gaining everyone’s attention. Stiles grumbled under his breath, much to Derek’s amusement. Derek grinned as he grabbed a shirt. “Perfect.” He says, turning to go back to the dressing room. Stiles rolled his eyes and kept looking. A hat caught his eye and he got an idea, he quickly snatched the hat and fumbled through the shirts before he found the one he wanted and waited outside of the door with a shit eating grin. Derek came out in a plain black V-neck and Stiles shook his head.

 

“No, you have like 100 of those man. Switch it up. Here.” He hands him the other stuff and immediately begins tugging on the hem of his shirt. Derek gives in with a huff, arching himself so Stiles could drag it off. “Thank _youuu._ ” Stiles sing songs as Derek goes back in to change, all he gets in response is a grumble.

 

Derek pops out a minute later in the hat and shirt and Stiles has to close his mouth so he doesn’t drool all over the floor. “That’s the one.” Derek smiled, smelling the spike in arousal coming from Stiles.

 

“Fine.” Derek says with a smirk and goes back in to put his shirt back on. Stiles smiles, proud of himself for his choices. He couldn’t wait, lil’ ole’ Stiles showing up with the sexiest man in Beacon Hills… Scratch that, the world.

 

He fumbled through the clothes before finding a shirt he thought he would look good in and went to the dressing room to try it on. After he decided it was good, he walked out and found Derek and they checked out.

 

“Let me see your shirt.” Derek says. Stiles shakes his head.

 

“You have to wait.” He says with a small smile and they interlace their fingers and walk to the car. By the time they woke up from there nap and got in and out of the store was already 8:00. Stiles was rushing Derek to get back so he could get ready. Stiles could hardly contain his excitement. He didn’t care that it was a gay bar, because all the straight people have their someone with them, but it was close and Stiles really liked that bar. He was excited to dance and blow off some steam with his friends, but he was more excited to have Derek with him. His boyfriend. He never thought he would be able to say that. It was like before Derek came back, just days earlier, Stiles world was dark and now it was full of bright vivid color. A few days before he had been so depressed, he wasn’t even hanging out with the pack and now Derek is back and it’s like the missing piece has been locked securely in place and Stiles feels like his life can carry on. It’s bizarre how far they have come as people in just 2 days. He is cut from his thoughts as they pull into his driveway and Derek turns and looks at him, brows slightly furrowed.

 

“You okay? You’ve been quiet.” Derek questions.

 

Stiles smiles and nods, “Just really excited to go out with you tonight.” He says honestly. Derek gives him a small smile.

 

“Me too, go get ready, we are gonna be late.” Stiles jumps out and rushes in and up to his room. He locks the bathroom behind him after taking his things from the bag and leaving Derek’s things on his bed. Stiles puts on his khaki pants and pulls all the tags off his shirt before pulling it on and buttoning it up, leaving 3 buttons undone, showing off a tease of his chest hairs. He then rolled his sleeves up to about half way before tucking it into his pants and putting on a brown belt. He didn’t have much hair, but he quickly used some gel to style the front up slightly and keep all of it in place. He smiles at his reflection, feeling good about himself. He quickly brushes his teeth, uses his mouth wash, and then sprays some cologne on himself. He goes through a mental checklist: ‘ _hairs good, clothes are good, face is good, I’m good.’_ He takes a deep breath to steady his racing heart and opens the door. Derek was nowhere in sight so he plops down on his bed and pulls out his almost brand-new pair of white vans that he’s only worn once or twice to put on, completing the outfit. Stiles stood up and came face to face with Derek. Who was mouthwatering, by the way. Stiles had known it looked sexy but seeing it complete with the new pair of dark denim jeans they had bought and his sexy new black vans he had gotten that week, was just too much. Derek really looked like he stepped out of a magazine with his tight grey shirt with the word ‘Electric’ spelt across the front in black, hugging his muscles perfectly, and his black, flat bill hat. It made his skin look so tan, and he hadn’t shaved in a while so his beard was grown out a little, all of it together just made him look so… yummy.

 

Derek could smell and feel the arousal pouring off his mate as he stood their being inspected slowly. He used the time to his advantage as he raked his eyes over Stiles. He looked amazing, and so grown. He had on a blue button down, rolled up to the elbow, and left the top 3 buttons down on his chest, giving everyone a nice view of his chest. He had on a pair of khaki skinny’s that hugged him in all the right places and made his ass look great and a pair of new looking white vans. He had even styled his hair up in the front, and Derek loved it. Derek moved on instinct as he strode across the room and closed the distance, kissing Stiles with everything in him. Stiles immediately responded with a groan before melting into Derek and wrapping his arms around his neck as Derek pulled away. Stiles whined.

 

“It’s 8:50, we don’t really have time.” Derek breaths against his lips. Stiles drops his head into the crook of Derek’s neck.

 

“No, we don’t.” He sighed, before pulling back and smiling. “You look really hot.” Stiles tells Derek as he pulls him behind him to go to the car. Derek huffs a laugh.

 

“You look pretty fucking hot yourself.” Derek tells him, making Stiles eyes widen and blush before ducking down and pulling him quickly to the car.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the club, 10 minutes late, everyone is waiting out front. Stiles was bummed, he wanted to smoke a little pot but he guesses that can wait. He hops out and quickly falls in step with his mate, fingers intertwined, walking over to the entrance.

 

“Everyone got their fake I.Ds?” Stiles asks excitedly, all of them respond holding the I.Ds in the air. “Whoa, Lydia. Kill it.” He said, stunned by her outfit. He wore a short black dress, not even coming to mid-thigh and suede black high heels. She was stunning, her hair laid in beach waves perfectly down her back and she stood attached to Jackson who just wore a white shirt and black skinny’s. Scott wore a black button up, not tucked into his blue jeans, and Kira in a tight red belly shirt and a short black leather skirt with her normal combat boots on. Isaac and Allison went a little more laid back, Allison wore a hot pink sports bra under a loose fitting white tank top that hardly covered anything, cut above the belly button, and short white booty shorts with her white converse. Isaac wore a burgundy Henley and jeans. Not much different than his normal wear. They all looked hot though.

 

“You too, sexy thing. If you would have looked this good 2 years ago maybe it would be you over here.” She joked, winking at him. Derek growled lightly, glancing at her. She giggled. “Totally kidding about that last part. Don’t get our panties in a wad, Der.” She said, showing her I.D and sliding in, followed by everyone else.

 

Inside the club it was loud. Like deafening. Stiles loved that, but he knew it probably sucked for the wolves. He pulled Lydia over to him. “Wolfs bane?” Lydia smirked and pulled out 4 vials, showing him, she had at least 20 more, perfectly sized for the wolves to get a nice buzz. He smirked and took 3, keeping one and giving the others to Scott and Isaac. They all walked over to the bar to order drinks. “What do you want Der?” Derek stood, not answering for a second before leaning against the bar.

 

“Rum and Coke.” Derek said, cutting Stiles a look. Stiles used their connection to tap into Derek’s feelings. He felt that Derek was nervous… anxious. He knew he needed to get some alcohol in him if Sourwolf was going to let loose. Stiles called out his and Derek’s drink orders and when they came he quickly poured wolfs bane into Derek’s drink while his head was turned. He thought briefly if this was the wolf equivalent of roofying someone but he pushed the thought away and handed his mate the drink. He knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to Derek and he deserved to be able to relax for once in his life. Stiles quickly downed his and waited impatiently for Derek who rolled his eyes. “Just go, I will keep an eye on you.”

 

Stiles pouted, “No, the point was for _you_ to _dance_ with _me_.” Stiles said, beginning to shake his hips in front of Derek who just gave him a small smile.

 

“I’ll find you soon love. Let this wolfs bane hit me.” He chuckled, Stiles froze. “I am a werewolf Stiles, I can TASTE it. Let alone the fact that I heard you ask Lydia for it.” Derek said with an eye roll. Stiles blushed.

 

“Fine, hurry though.” He said, before sliding out to join the only friend he could pick out, Lydia. She was swaying her hip with one hand holding her drink up in the air as she moves gracefully to the beat of the music. Stiles smirks before sliding in behind her and grinding his hips in sync with hers, his hands resting on her hips. She squeaks before seeing who it is and laughing. Stiles presses his hips firmly into hers and she wraps her free arm around his neck as she shakes her hips against his. He glances over at a very unhappy Derek and smirks before spinning Lydia arounds to face him and begins moving his hips with hers, totally leading the dance in a slightly more erotic manner causing Lydia to giggle at Derek’s face. She continued to move with him through the rest of the song. Stiles thought to himself, that a year ago he would have jizzed his pants 5 seconds into grinding his hips with Lydia on a dancefloor, but now, he only wants one person. That person just doesn’t want to dance yet. After the songs ends, Jackson pulls Lydia over to him, glaring at Stiles who grins sheepishly and waves. Stiles looks for Derek but can’t seem to find him, so he goes to look for him. Stiles checks all around the bar and even finds Scott and Kira and asks if they can point him in the right direction but they had no idea. Stiles started to make his way over to the bathroom to check in there when he knock’s directly into a shot girl and both them and all the glasses go tumbling to the floor. Stiles lands directly on top of her before he jumps straight up on his feet, blushing like crazy. He offers his hands and pulls her back to her feet.

 

“I am so sorry.” He says over the music before she looks at him and he immediately recognizes him. “Iris?”

 

“You know, we really just have to stop meeting like this. I’m going to have a concussion.” She says laughing. He smiles a big smile at her.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m kinda a klutz. So, you work here?” She smirks at him.

 

“No, I just like to pass out shots for fun.” She dead pans. Her sassy remarks remind him of Derek, he laughs at her.

 

“Yeah, well do you need help cleaning this?” She nods and they go and grab all the cleaning materials. He sweeps all the glass as she wipes the floor. Eventually they have the disaster cleaned. She goes and grabs 2 shots.

 

“Thanks. To bumping into one another.” She says with a smile before tipping hers back. He follows and downs the shot. “Oh! I _LOVE_ this song! Want to dance?” She says as Rihanna’s ‘Wild Thoughts’ came on, dragging him onto the dancefloor before he can answer. Stiles groans inwardly. He really wanted Derek, but one dance won’t hurt, even if it is to this extremely inappropriate song. Or so he thinks. Once he gets out their Iris starts dancing, and she can move. Stiles couldn’t help but move with her as she swayed her hips perfectly to the beat of the song, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him until they were chest to chest and dancing close. Stiles, trying to keep up, began breaking a sweat as she turned and wrapped her arms around him from behind and lowered herself down his body before wiggling her hips as she came back up. Stiles eyes went wide, but not because of what she was doing, but because of the blazing red alpha eyes he locked with quickly approaching them, angry alpha eyes. Stiles didn’t even have time to process a thought between seeing Derek, and Derek approaching him and Iris and pulling Stiles away from her. Before she even has a chance to react, Derek’s lips are on Stiles hard, tongue invading his mouth immediately and taking dominance as it explored and battled with Stiles’ tongue. Stiles was breathless… and hard, by the time the kiss ended. He felt like everyone’s eyes were on the pair, and he was wrong for the most part. Only a few eyes were on them, Scott and Kira’s, Lydia and Jacksons, and Iris’ stared wide eyed at the pair. Derek nipped at Stiles jaw before fully pulling away.

 

“Mine.” Derek breaths against Stiles ear, sending a shiver through him. He nodded.

 

“Iris, this is my boyfriend. Derek Hale. Derek, this is the new girl who uses the locker undermine that I had told you about. She works here, I accidentally bumped into her and knocked her over.” Stiles says awkwardly, as if that should explain why they were dry humping each other on the dance floor. Iris looked shocked to say the least but put on a warm smile.

 

“Oh, boyfriend?” She laughs, “Nice to meet you Derek.” She says nicely. Derek doesn’t bother a smile.

 

“Yeah, boyfriend... Nice to meet you as well.” He grits out between practically clenched teeth. Iris takes a few steps back awkwardly before saying a quick goodbye and scurrying off. Stiles turned to Derek slowly, Derek grabbed him firmly by the upper arm and dragged him to the hallway where the bathrooms are.

 

“What was that? I mean with Lydia, its already hard enough to smell you get aroused by her, and she is pack. But I smelled you from across the building Stiles.” Derek says, a growl behind each word as if his wolf is lurking just beneath the surface. Stiles felt awful, he didn’t really feel that aroused, but he was still a teenage boy, mate or no mate, he felt something having a girl dry hump him in the middle of a dance floor.

 

“I am so sorry Der… I was looking for you and then I bumped into her and knocked her down. I helped her clean up and then she asked me to dance. I didn’t mean anything by it. You know I only want you.” Stiles had total regret dripping from his voice. Derek could feel it, hear it in his heart beat that he was telling the truth and he instant relaxed. Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around Derek’s waist and buried his head into his chest as tears welled in his eyes. Drinking made him whiney, he did not know that. Derek wrapped his arms tightly back around Stiles.

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, Stiles. Don’t cry, seriously. You didn’t even do anything wrong, it’s wrong of me to use my werewolf senses to pick up and get angry about natural bodily reactions.” Derek said, second guessing himself for how upset he had initially gotten. Stiles shook his head and sniffled before pulling back, Derek grabbed his face and wiped his tears with his thumbs, making Stiles blush.

 

“No, I shouldn’t have danced with her. It’s different with Lydia, you know we are friends. She is a stranger who was flirting with me. I should have stopped it.” He said, kissing Derek’s lips. Derek smiles.

 

“It’s okay. Really.” He says soothingly, Stiles nods. “I’m gonna have another drink, and then, I’m gonna go out there, and dance with my boyfriend.” Derek says in Stiles ear before kissing his cheek and going to the bar to order another drink. He pulled out wolfs bane and mixing it in. Stiles got a strawberry daquiri this time and guzzled half of it in about 5 minutes and he was definitely feeling the buzz. He ordered a shot and took it and finished his drink and moved over to an amused Derek, stumbling a little and wrapping his hands around Derek’s neck.

 

“So, sexy thing. How bout’ that dance?” Stiles said, teasingly.

 

“Are you too drunk to dance?” Derek snorted with a laugh.

 

“Ah, the real question is, are you drunk enough?” Stiles says, trying, and failing, to be sexy. He gives him a sloppy somewhat wink. Derek chuckles warmly and Stiles can tell he is feeling the buzz too. He jumps with excitement when he hears the beginning of his new favorite song. Perfect timing, he thought as he dragged Derek to the floor.

 

“I love this song, Der. It’s perfect for us to dance too.” He slurs excitedly as ‘Strip that down’ began playing over the stereo speakers.

 

_“You know, I've been taking some time_

_And I've been keeping to myself (self)_

_I had my eyes up on the prize_

_Ain't watching anybody else_

_But your love, it hit me hard, girl_

_Yeah, you're bad for my health_

_I love the cards, that I've been dealt_

_Do you feel the same as well?”_

 

Stiles started moving his body loosely against Derek’s, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and he begins swaying. Derek pulls them together as he moves his hips with Stiles to the beat, following Stiles movements the best he could. Stiles leans in and captures Derek’s lips in a searing kiss before breaking it, moving his hips more and letting loose, moving and grinding against Derek.

 

_“I'm not changing the way that I (used to be)_

_I just wanna have fun and (get rowdy)_

_One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)_

_When I walk inside the party (girls on me)_

_F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)_

_Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)_

_Oh yeah”_

 

Derek’s eyes darken with lust as they both feel each other hard in their pants. Stiles moans and when he looks back up his pupils are blown with lust. Stiles turned his back to Derek, reaching behind him and grabbing his hat and putting it on his head instead as he grinds his ass into Derek’s member and sway his hips in sync to the beat of the music. Derek groaned as he pressed harder into Stiles and matching his sway perfectly.

 

_“You know, I love it, when the music's loud_

_But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby_

_Now there's a lot of people in the crowd_

_But only you can dance with me_

_So put your hands on my body_

_And swing that round for me, baby (swing)_

_You know, I love it when the music's loud_

_But c'mon, strip that down for me”_

 

Stiles was swinging his hips around, keeping up with the words of the song. They were both working up a sweat with just this one song, Stiles didn’t know if he would make it . Derek turned Stiles back around and pulled him close, catching his mouth in a rough kiss, teeth clacking in the best way. Stiles groans and tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair as the music continues and they keep a steady hip movement together.

 

_“You know, that since the day, I met you_

_Yeah, you swept me off my feet_

_You know, that I don't need no money_

_When your love is beside me_

_Yeah, you opened up my heart_

_And then you threw away the key_

_Girl, now it's just you and me_

_And you don't care 'bout, where I've been”_

 

Stiles and Derek keep their bodies in time with the music, enjoy the simplicity of just dancing together, out in public. Stiles was eating it up. He had the sexiest guy in the club and people stared with jealousy as he moved his body perfectly with his mates. None of them even had a shot and Stiles _loved_ knowing that. Stiles is panting and out of breath by the time the song finishes and He lets his head drop into Derek’s neck as he catches his breath.

 

“Thank you for dancing with me.” Stiles breathed against Derek’s skin. Derek shivered in response. Stiles loved the way he affected him.

 

“I’ll do whatever you ask of me, Stiles.” Derek said, breathily against his ear. Stiles stiffened. He didn’t know why it took him so off guard, he knew the depth of Derek’s feelings. But hearing him say it with his voice so desperate with honesty, it was heartwarming. Maybe he was just drunk but he didn’t care. Stiles pulled back enough to kiss Derek.

 

“Do you wanna keep dancing?” Derek asked, smiling at Stiles. Stiles shook his head.

 

“No, I am good. I’m all sweaty.” He responded scrunching up his nose. “I love you, Derek. Let’s go home.” Stiles said sweetly, “I am pretty drunk and doing really good to hold it together. And I’m horny as _HELL_ dude.”

 

Derek laughs, “Me too, Stiles. And Stiles…” Stiles looks at him, “don’t call me dude.”

 

Stiles leads Derek off the floor over to the corner where Kira sits by herself, she looks like she’s about to pass out from exhaustion and they had only been there like 2 hours. “Where’s Scott?” He asks curiously. She shrugs “I don’t know, I went to the bathroom and I came back and he was gone. But I’m so exhausted, please tell him I’ll be in the car… sleeping.” She groans, tiredly. Stiles nods and smiles at her.

 

“I’ll find him.” Derek said, assuring turning to go into the crowd before Stiles stops him.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Stiles says in syllables pointing Derek over to where Scott and Allison are grinding all over each other. Scotts hands lost under the belly shirt, roaming her sides and back. They were dancing as if it was the last dance they were ever gonna have and Scott looked wrecked “What the hell is going on?” Stiles demands as he approaches Scott.

 

Scott pulls away from Allison and Stiles totally recognizes the whole ‘blown pupil, totally flushed’ face all too well. Scott was getting way carried away with Allison. “Okay buddy. I think we need to get you home.” Stiles says to Scott who begins blushing. Allison’s eyes go wide as she glances around for Isaac. Derek does the same before finding him and taking off in his direction. Allison stayed still, frozen in shock as Stiles pulled Scott towards the door.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Derek asked Isaac, who’s heart was pounding.

 

“I go to the bathroom and to get us drinks, literally like 10 minutes, and come back to them two getting all hot and heavy in the middle of the floor.” Isaac grumbled. He was pretty drunk. Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I think it is just the booze, man. Let’s get you and Allison home, it’ll be alright.” Derek told Isaac. Isaac nodded and went along with Derek towards the exit where Stiles was shuffling out a petrified and embarrassed Allison. Isaac didn’t even look at her as the pair was lead out and packed into the Camaro. Derek was the only one sober enough to drive so he made Scott sit and wait in the car with a sleeping Kira while he took Isaac and Allison home. Who sat in the back awkwardly silent.

 

“So, both of you guys are drunk. Remember that when you guys discuss the _crazy_ events that have been tonight…” Stiles says slowly as he drops them off at Alison’s house. They both climb out and Isaac thanks them before following slowly behind Allison. Stiles looks at Derek.

 

“Well… that happened.” Derek chuckled and nodded. “Scott and Isaac are going to have to have it out too ya’ know?” Stiles points out. Derek takes a deep breath.

 

“Yeah, they will figure it out. They don’t have a choice. Were pack.” Derek says as the pull back into the bar down the road. Scott wakes up Kira and they get in.

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Scotts is mostly silent, and awkward. But after the pair was safe at Scotts, they headed back to Stiles for the evening.

 

“You want a drink?” Stiles asked, fumbling through the front door. Still pretty buzzed. Derek huffed a laugh and steadied Stiles.

 

“No, I’m gonna take you to bed.” Derek said, helping to his room. Stiles let Derek undress him down to his boxers and when he stands Stiles wraps his arms tightly around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. It started slow but Stiles was quickly desperate to deepen it trying to pull Derek on top of him into the bed. Derek resisted though, much to Stiles dismay. “You need to sleep Stiles. You are drunk and exhausted.” Derek said, forcing Stiles to lay down gently. Stiles pouted but felt better when he realized Derek was climbing in behind him after pulling off his own cloths.

 

“But, I wanna bang.” Stiles says as Derek snuggled him closer. Derek kisses the back of his head and smiles.

 

“We can ‘bang’ tomorrow, baby. You need sleep.”

 

“I love you, Der.” Stiles says, mid yawn.

 

“I love you too, sleep.” He said into Stiles shoulder. Stiles wanted to argue but instead he just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep next to his big, warm wolf.

 

 

 

 

**End of chapter...**

 

 

**Here are the outfit inspirations for Stiles and Derek only. I think a black hat on Tyler makes his eyes look lovely <3 so yeah, they are beautiful humans.**

 

 


End file.
